Touhou 3D World
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When a Sprixie gets kidnapped by Bowser, it is up to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, Reimu, Marisa and a few others to rescue the Sprixies and defeat Bowser! Along the way, Mokou and Kaguya see Green Stars and decide to compete once again. Will they EVER get along?
1. Sprixie Kingdom

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

The sun was setting, and everyone was cheering in celebration. Peach was in front of the castle, having a microphone in her hands. "People of the Mushroom Kingdom! Tonight, we have completed the rebuilding of the Mushroom Kingdom!" She exclaimed as everyone cheered loudly. "Tonight, we celebrate!" She exclaimed and nodded at Nitori.

"Let's do this!" Nitori smiled and then pressed a button, and then one by one, fireworks lit up the night sky.

Everyone started cheering, celebrating, doing crazy things and just partying. "This is awesome! The Mushroom Kingdom is back to normal!" Marisa smiled.

"Heck yeah it is!" Reimu exclaimed as they both high fived as Peach walked over to them. "So how does it feel that it's back to normal?"

"Honestly? I can finally relax without having to deal with building anymore." She replied.

"The problem is...Sarasaland needs to be rebuilt now." Reimu sighed. "Poor Daisy."

"Most of Fairy Tail, the folks in Skyworld, and Sora's friends are over there to help Daisy rebuild." She told her.

"Uh, when you say MOST of Fairy Tail..." Marisa looked at her.

"Everyone but Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Gray and Lucy. They kinda overslept by accident."

"And Sora is here too?"

"Along with Roxas and Xion."

"Huh, they didn't want to help?"

"Nah, they overslept like Natsu and the others."

"Oh, so they weren't here, they were helping Daisy...I was wondering why we were missing a lot of people." Reimu said.

"Speaking of missing a lot of people..." Marisa muttered. "Where's Rosalina? I haven't seen her since the Observatory was rebuilt...in fact, the Observatory is missing too."

Peach put a hand over her chin in thought. "Now that you mention it...she did seem a little sad. I asked her what was wrong, but she said that everything is okay."

"Do you think...?" Marisa wondered.

"Guys!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Blue Toad running up to them. "You guys need to come see this!"

"What's up?" Reimu asked as they followed him to see a clear pipe that's currently being worked on by Mario, Luigi and Nitori, and then one they were finished, it was back to normal. "A clear pipe?"

"Odd, aren't pipes usually green in this kingdom?" Marisa wondered.

"They are, but this one is...weird." Mario said. "I never saw a pipe like this before."

"HEEEELP!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see a little fairy flying out of the pipe.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I think it's a fairy." Reimu said. "Though, I never saw this kind of fairy in Gensokyo."

"I'm a Sprixie." The fairy told them.

"The heck is a Sprixie?" Marisa asked.

"Well...wait...never mind about that! I need your help!"

"What is it?" Blue Toad asked.

"All of my sisters have been captured by this...weird turtle guy and an ugly guy in a blue robe!"

"Weird turtle guy?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Ugly guy in a blue robe..." Marisa muttered and then sighed. "I thought I was done with him."

"Like I said before, I need your he-" Suddenly, Bowser appeared out of the pipe. "OH NO!" She yelled as Bowser trapped her in a jar.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Got you now!" He chuckled.

"Hey! Release her right now!" Mario ordered.

"I do not take orders from you, plumber!" He laughed and then went down the pipe.

"HEY! WAIT!" Peach yelled as she climbed up and then jumped in.

"Wait, hold on!" Reimu exclaimed as she went in after her.

A good distance away, Sora, Roxas, Xion, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy and Wendy saw this as they looked at each other and nodded as they ran in and jumped into the clear pipe with them.

Youmu noticed this. "I don't want to miss all the action!" She exclaimed as she jumped in while Flandre and Remilia had the same idea, heck even Sakuya and Meiling.

"Hey wait up!" Mokou exclaimed as she ran to the warp pipe. "I want to go to!" She exclaimed and dived in, as Kaguya noticed this.

"If that fire brat thinks she can just hog all the fun...she has another thing coming!" She said as she jumped in the pipe too.

Captain Toad and Toadette noticed this. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Well, if everyone else is going...why not?" Toadette asked with a smile as Captain Toad climbed up and helped up Toadette, and then they jumped in together.

E. Gadd saw all of this as he had FLUUD in his hand and then chuckled. "Down ya go!"

"Wait, you're dropping me into the pipe?"

"Yep." E. Gadd smiled and then dropped FLUDD in, then casually walking away.

"WHOOOOOA!" Peach yelled and then landed. "Well, that was quite something..."

"INCOMING!" Reimu yelled and slammed into her.

"OOOF!" Peach yelled as Reimu was accidentally right on top of her. "Oh...uh..."

"Well this is...embarrassing." She blushed as she got off of Peach, and then they heard screaming coming from the pipe. "Uh, I think we should get out of the way." She said.

"Good idea." Peach nodded as they cleared the way...as Mario faceplanted, Luigi colliding into him...and pretty much every one shot out of the pipe and slammed into everyone, and then FLUDD shot out and hit Captain Toad on the head.

"OUCH!" He yelled, while Reimu and Peach just stared at them. There were in a huge pile.

"Ow..." Natsu groaned. "That hurt..."

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

_One pile removal later..._

**World 1 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE?!" Mokou yelled.

"I'm here so you won't be hogging all the glory, that's why!" Kaguya exclaimed, and as usual, they both glared at each other.

"Do I even want to know?" Wendy asked as Marisa just explained it to them.

"Wow, they're just like Natsu and Gray." Lucy said.

"Okay, enough is enough, we gotta figure out where the heck we are." Marisa said.

"We are in the Sprixie Kingdom." FLUDD said as they all looked at him. "I am detecting a Sprixie twenty miles from here."

"It could be the Sprixie we just met." Mario said. "Well, Let's-a Go!" He exclaimed.

_World 1-1: Cats and Giants_

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well, this is a nice place." Marisa said as they walked around.

"It would be a LOT better if someone wasn't here." Mokou muttered.

"Aww, that hurts my feelings." Kaguya said sarcastically. "You better suck it up, because I'm going to stay here no matter what."

"Can we just tie her to a post and let her rot?" Mokou asked.

"I don't know whose worse... Natsu and Gray or Mokou and Kaguya." Lucy muttered.

"Both." Happy told her.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Natsu told him.

"Sure you aren't."

"So exactly why are you here, Captain?" Blue Toad asked.

"Hey, Toadette and I saw all the action, so we decided to come with you." Captain Toad replied.

"That makes sense." Blue Toad nodded as Mario jumped up to hit a ? Block, and then a bell came out. "What the?"

"Hmm..." Mario looked at it and then curiously poked it...and then turned into a cat. "MAMA MIA! WHY AM I A CAT?!"

"Oh! You look so adorable!" Peach squealed with delight.

"According to my data, that was a Super Bell. Anyone who touches the bell will turn into a cat and have cat-like abilities." FLUDD analyzed while strapped on Nitori.

"So if Happy touches the bell, would he be wearing a cat costume too?" Natsu wondered.

Xion blinked. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard from you."

Gray sighed. "Natsu, use that stupid brain of yours for once, Happy wouldn't be affected by it."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, you popsicle!"

"I am detecting collectibles in this world. I am detecting three Green Stars and a stamp." FLUDD said.

"Green Stars?" Kaguya asked, flashbacking. "Oh..." She clenched her fists. "THIS TIME, I WILL BEAT YOU!"

Mokou smirked. "Well, challenge accepted, then!" She exclaimed. "You're going down!"

Mario noticed the first Green Star on top of a clear pipe. "Hey, there's a Green Star right over there."

"MINE!" Kaguya yelled as she flew to grab it, but Mokou grabbed it first. "HEY!"

"I saw it before Mario said something." She stuck her tongue out at her.

"This is going to get annoying fast." Reimu sweatdropped.

"No kidding." Marisa nodded, as they continued onward, taking out any Goomba in the way as they went into another pipe, taking them down into the next area...and landing on each other.

"I wouldn't mind this so much IF I WASN'T BEING CRUSHED ALL THE TIME!" Blue Toad yelled. "What's worse is that I got a mentally unstable vampire right on top of me that might explode at any minute!"

"Oh relax, I have it under control." Flandre told him as...eventually, they got off of each other and continued exploring, as they saw a Super Bell on top of a tree, as Meiling kicked it down...and accidentally kicking it on a bunny which released a Green Star.

"Uh...there was a bunny right there." Marisa said before shrugging it off as Kaguya and Mokou dived for the star, but Kaguya smacked face first into the tree as Mokou took it.

"I don't care, that makes two Green Stars for me!" Mokou smiled.

"What's in this warp pipe?" Roxas wondered as he curiously went in as Xion and Lucy went with him...while Sakuya looked at Meiling in shock. She had the cat suit on.

"Meow!" Meiling exclaimed, doing a couple of kung fu poses.

"A Chinese warrior cat that knows kung-fu...I don't know if I should be scared or amused." Youmu said.

"Um...amused." Remilia said, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Hey Happy...can you take me up there?" Natsu requested. "I'm curious."

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, picking up Natsu and flying upward, as they saw a huge rabbit looking at them.

"Oh! I know what we're having for dinner!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy landed. "Alright, bunny. Come here!" He exclaimed as he chased the bunny but it was really fast. "Argh..." He growled under his breath as he turned around and the bunny quickly screeched to a halt as Natsu's fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it as it went flying while a Mega Mushroom dropped from above.

"Natsu! You punched the bunny!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well it was annoying me." Natsu muttered. "I'm sure he didn't get too far..." He said as Happy picked him up and attempted to land, but they landed on blue hair. "Uh...did we land on the ground so fast?"

"Um, Natsu? We're on Wendy."

"Huh?" He looked down. "Holy crap! When did she get so huge?!"

"Where did that Mega Mushroom come from?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Why is everything so tiny?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, Wendy...a Mega Mushroom landed on you." Luigi said a little loud. "You're a giant!"

"I'm a what?!" Wendy exclaimed. "I want to be small again! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Roxas, Xion and Lucy came out with a stamp and then they saw Giant Wendy. "HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled. "HOW DID SHE GET SO HUGE?!"

Tears ran down Wendy's cheeks. "I'm scared! I don't want to be a giant forever!" She exclaimed as giant tears rained down on everyone.

"INCOMING!" Reimu yelled as they had to dodge the salty rain as Nitori tried to manipulate it, but it was no use as the whole place got drenched.

"Wendy!" Natsu climbed down her so he was on her shoulder. "Listen! You're a giant! You can go attack those weird kitty Goomba things!"

"But...I don't want to hurt them even though they're bad guys! I don't like fighting!"

"Hmm..." Natsu snapped his fingers, an idea just entered his head. "Wendy, what would you do if those Goomba things were attacking us?"

"I would...fight back..."

"Right...now imagine Carla getting hurt by those Cat Goombas...or worse." He said as Wendy's eyes widened...while Happy was crying.

"Carla! Why must you leave me?!"

"Happy! I was just telling her a worst-case scenario! It's not like it'll actually happen!"

"Those rotten..." Wendy growled under her breath and glared at the Cat Goombas. "SKY DRAGON...ROAR!" She yelled, and since she was a giant, it was more powerful than ever, in fact the boxes went flying away.

"Atta girl!" Natsu exclaimed, and then Wendy poofed back to normal...while Natsu was cartoonishly in the air. "Uh oh." He said as he started falling, but Reimu caught him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Reimu smiled.

"Well, I feel better." Wendy smiled.

"Yeah but...we're drenched with tears!" Luigi exclaimed, as he saw the tears somehow took away Mario's and Meiling's cat suits.

"Well, can you blame her? It was pretty scary for a little girl like her." Lucy said.

"Would you like me to get you some towels, princess?" Virgo asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!" Lucy yelled. "...And yes, that'll be nice."

"I'll be back with towels momentarily." Virgo said as she disappeared as everyone kept walking.

"I am detecting a Green Star beneath us." FLUDD said as they looked down on the blocks.

"Leave it to me." Flandre said, as she looked at the blocks and then clenched her fist, then the blocks just exploded...and everyone fell minus Flandre and Remilia.

"YOU COULD'VE LEFT US WITH A WARNING, YA KNOW!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry..." Flandre scratched her head, chuckling to herself.

Kaguya was close to the Green Star while Mario and Luigi were on top of Mokou as she walked over to the star and took it. "Hey Mokou...i'm in the game now!"

"Oh shut up..." Mokou muttered.

_Getting above ground later..._

"Mama mia...I think I pulled something down there." Luigi muttered as they saw a flagpole not too far away as Mario ran to it and then jumped up, getting on top of the flagpole, as the flag turned golden with his emblem on it.

"Alright, let's keep moving!" Marisa exclaimed as they nodded as they kept going forward.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Oh ho ho! Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of Touhou 3D World! And yes, I added Mokou and Kaguya in this because...you know...Green Stars. I thought it'd be funny if they competed once again.**

**I debated whether or not if I wanted to include World 1-1 in this or just do it in the next chapter. As you can see, I went with including it.**


	2. Caves and Mountains

_World 1-2: Dark Cave_

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Here are your towels, princess." Virgo said as she appeared to them as they kept walking.

"Oh thanks." Lucy smiled as she took them, then Virgo disappeared.

Wendy blushed in embarrassment. "Um, sorry for that."

"You should blame Natsu...he punched a big bunny away." Happy said.

"That bunny was pissing me off." Natsu told him. "I had no idea that thing was carrying a mushroom that could make Wendy giant."

"It's called the Mega Mushroom, whoever touches it will become temporarily huge." Mario told him. "And it just so happened to land on Wendy."

"It felt so weird, I felt something touch my head and all of a sudden, things just suddenly got smaller." Wendy said as they noticed a warp pipe not too far off.

"Hey, where does that lead to?" Reimu wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Marisa said as they all jumped in...however, Mokou and Kaguya were pushing each other out of the way before Roxas could jump in.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Roxas muttered. "Everyone else goes in and I just so happen to get stuck with these two."

**Cave (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa, this leads right to a cave!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can see that, Sherlock." Marisa told him as she looked around. "Anyone have a light?"

"Just leave it to us!" Toadette exclaimed as she and Captain Toad turned on their headlamps. "Just follow us!"

The group followed Captain Toad and Toadette, and then Roxas, Mokou and Kaguya landed on the ground. "Okay, where the heck are we? It's totally dark in here!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Mokou's hand ignited as she looked at Roxas and Kaguya. "Just leave it to me."

"Show off." Kaguya muttered and then looked at Roxas. "Can you use your light beams to light the way?"

"Um, they're only meant for battles, not as a flashlight." Roxas explained. "Sorry."

"Oh great, we have to rely on Natsu's twin sister for this? This is just PERFECT!"

"I'm not related to Natsu, you idiot!"

"This is going to be a long day in this cave..." Roxas muttered.

The trio kept walking as Roxas was in the back and the two immortal girls were just bickering non-stop. _Honestly, can't they just get along?_ Roxas thought to himself.

"Hey, has anyone seen Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Uh, now that you mention it...I haven't seen him since we came into the cave." Reimu said.

"Do you think he got stuck with those immortal girls?" Gray asked.

"Oh no..." Xion sweatdropped.

"Oh relax, it's Roxas. He can handle anything." Sora smiled at her.

"Do you think they'll mind that we have a Green Star?" Flandre asked, holding it in her hand.

"Maybe...Kaguya's still bitter after losing the contest in space." Remilia said.

"Why can't they ever get along?" Captain Toad sighed.

_Back with the trio..._

Roxas folded his arms, his eye twitching while listening to Mokou's and Kaguya's bickering while they were still walking around the cave. _Kill. Me. Now._ Roxas thought.

"I swear...you are like the most annoying girl I have ever met!" Mokou said.

"Well so are you!"

"You know, I wish you were never even alive in the first place! That way, my father would still be alive and I wouldn't have to deal WITH YOU!"

"Well you know what? DEAL WITH IT!"

"I am NOT going to deal with what happened all those years ago! If you weren't immortal right now...you would've been dead a long time ago."

"Well I am immortal, so you might as well suck it up and stop acting like a child."

"Oh...i'm the child? Who's the one that keeps calling for Eirin whenever you're in trouble? Seriously, she is NOT your mother!"

"Don't you DARE bring Eirin into this!"

_Why me?_ Roxas thought.

_With the others..._

"Well that was something." Natsu said as he came out of the Mystery Box with Sora as they had the Green Star. "Those Koopas were total idiots."

"Ah, Koopas are nothing when you pop them out of their shell." Luigi said.

Xion looked back, sighing. "Roxas...stay strong." She said as they kept going.

_Someone get me out of this FIGHT!_ Roxas thought and then saw a clear pipe near the wall while Mokou and Kaguya were still bickering. _Oh thank goodness!_ He exclaimed as he went inside it, to discover a stamp with a couple stacks of coins. "Hello!" He exclaimed as he took it while stashing the coins in his pockets, then going back in the clear pipe to see the girls still arguing. _I should've just stared at the coins instead of stashing them..._ He thought.

They kept walking to see several knocked out Goombas and a Koopa crying since his shell was shattered into a million pieces. "What in the world...?" Mokou asked, stopping their bickering for a second.

"Something tells me it was either Natsu or Marisa." Kaguya said as they looked at each other.

"Or maybe it was Flandre." Mokou said as they thought about it before shrugging it off as they went inside the pipe.

"Seriously? They stop their bickering over these guys?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Roxas yelled as he went in the pipe.

**Super Bell Hill**

The trio jumped out of the warp pipe to see Luigi's emblem on a flagpole. "Well, I guess they're in the next area." Mokou said. "We would've been with them if someone let me into the warp pipe." She glared at Kaguya.

"Don't blame me. You wanted it all for yourself, you hog."

"What did you call me?"

"Not again..." Roxas sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"TAKE THIS!" A Chargin' Chuck exclaimed as he rammed into Peach, knocking her several feet.

"You okay?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah..." Peach nodded. "Who sent these guys anyways?"

"I think I know." Mario said, pointing up as the girls looked up to see Marisa and Kamek fighting.

"Well that answers that question." Reimu said.

"LITTLE GIRLS OUGHTA STAY HOME AND PLAY WITH THEIR DOLLS!" A Chargin' Chuck exclaimed, heading right for Wendy.

"What makes you think I'm little?" Wendy smirked. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She yelled, launching him high in the air as Sora used Thundaga.

"LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!" Marisa yelled, but Kamek quickly launched fireballs at the danmaku, making explosions.

"Ha! Just try all you like! You're not going to get me this time!" He exclaimed, and then Marisa flew right through the smoke and smacked him with the broom.

"You were saying?" Marisa smirked. "MAGIC SPACE: ASTEROID BELT!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled, as a Chargin' Chuck stopped in his tracks as Taurus was right in front of him.

"A cow with an axe?!" He exclaimed and then Taurus swung his axe, sending him flying hard.

"BROTHER!" The other exclaimed, and then suddenly he was slashed through by Youmu.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." Youmu said, putting her katanas away as the Chargin' Chuck fell to the ground in defeat.

The smoke cleared in the sky, Marisa and Kamek glaring at each other as he noticed the henchmen were easily defeated by the others as they all glared at him. "Your move, Kamek." Marisa said, having a spell card out.

"Hmph...we will settle this later." He said as Kamek teleported away.

Marisa sighed. "Just when I was going to Master Spark you off of the face of this world." She muttered and then flew down.

**World 1 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Honestly, he was just here to slow us down...that jerk." Natsu muttered.

"Well, at least we got rid of them." Lucy said.

"I think this victory calls for a smoooooooch." Taurus smiled, looking at Lucy.

"Maybe next time." Lucy said.

"WOOHOO! NEXT TIME!" Taurus exclaimed as he disappeared.

"More like never." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's keep moving." Marisa said and then noticed Roxas, Mokou and Kaguya walking up to them. "Oh there you are! How was it?"

"...Horrible." Roxas muttered.

"Well, never mind that. Let's go." Reimu said as she turned around and saw a mountain in front of them. "Holy crap..."

_World 1-3: Mountain Climbing_

**Super Bell Hill**

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. "Know what I'm thinking?" Mario asked.

"Mountain jumping and mimicking the Ice Climbers?"

"Exactly." Mario nodded as they smiled and then ran off.

Mokou noticed something on top of a tree as she smirked, casually walking to it and conjured up a fireball...then she lit the tree on fire. "What the heck are you doing?!" Peach exclaimed.

A Green Star landed on Mokou's hand after the tree was burnt to a crisp. "Oh, just getting a green star."

"You couldn't just fly up?" Peach asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mokou smiled, smirking at Kaguya.

"You sly firehead..." Kaguya growled under her breath.

"This mountain...is too boring." Natsu said, looking at Happy. "Let's take a shortcut!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as he picked up Natsu and they took off.

"Honestly...someone is just lazy." Gray muttered as the rest of them started climbing up the mountain, picking up a stamp along the way.

Kaguya noticed a pipe in a hole in the wall and a used up POW block that the Mario Bros probably used and saw that Mokou was just chatting with Captain Toad and Toadette. I wonder... She thought as she went into the pipe to investigate.

"Hey Natsu, do you see that cloud with the face?" Happy asked. "I think that leads somewhere."

"Let's find out." Natsu said as they went to investigate as the both of them poked the cloud, as it absorbed them and then shot them high in the sky. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" They both screamed until they landed on a cloud.

"Where are we?" Happy asked.

"I think we're in heaven." Natsu replied as he looked down. "Wait, no...we're just in the sky."

"How are we standing on these clouds?"

"I dunno." He shrugged as he saw a ? Block as he punched it, and out came an Invincibility Star as it landed in Natsu's arms, causing him to glow. "What the heck?!"

"Natsu! I think you just absorbed an invincibility star that the Mario Bros were talking about a few days ago!"

"Well in that case..." Natsu smirked, looking at some cowering Goombas. "COMING THROUGH!"

Kaguya came out of the pipe with a Green Star and walked up the hill as the others were way ahead. "If Mokou can be sneaky, then so can I." She smirked as a Goomba landed near her. "Huh?" She asked as she looked up and her eyes widened, causing her to run. "WHY IS IT RAINING GOOMBAS?! I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT AN UMBRELLA WITH ME!"

"Do you hear something?" Peach asked as they turned to look at Kaguya running up to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND THERE FOR?! IT'S RAINING GOOMBAS!" She yelled.

They looked up to see that no Goombas were falling towards them. "No it's not." Mokou said. "You're just being si-" She saw the Green Star in her hand. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"I am not telling you. What I am telling you is that it was raining Goombas a second ago." She said, and then they heard screaming.

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Roxas asked.

"IT'S MORE GOOMBAS! RUN!" Kaguya yelled as she tried to run, but then Natsu landed RIGHT on her, surprising everyone and she accidentally let go of the Green Star as it rolled a few feet.

"No, it's just raining boneheads." Gray muttered as Mokou walked to the Green Star and picked it up.

"Thank you so much for dropping it." Mokou smiled.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy exclaimed as he flew down.

"Yeah...I didn't think I'd fall when I grabbed the Green Star..." He muttered.

"I tried to warn you." Happy sighed and then Mokou took the other Green Star from Natsu's hand.

"It must be my lucky day." Mokou smiled as she casually walked away.

"Why did you have to land on me?" Kaguya asked, obviously annoyed.

A little while later, they saw a destroyed Piranha Plant and then saw Mario's emblem at the top of the flagpole, while Mario and Luigi were just talking to each other in cat suits. "Oh hey! We were just waiting for you!" Luigi exclaimed.

"So how was the climb?" Mario asked.

"It was...eventful." Reimu replied.

"Well come on, let's keep going!" Luigi exclaimed as the two kitty bros ran off while the others chased after them.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Today's forecast is cloudy with a slight chance of Goomba showers with the occasional knucklehead. Sorry, I just had to.**

**Will Kaguya ever catch up to Mokou? Well, we shall see!**


	3. Meet Plessie

_Chapter 1-4: Plessie_

"What the heck...is that?" Marisa asked as they looked at the dinosaur in front of them.

"According to my data, this dinosaur is named Plessie." FLUDD said.

"So, is this thing a Yoshi?" Natsu asked.

"It resembles a Yoshi." FLUDD replied.

Plessie motioned some of them to hop on it as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, Captain Toad, Toadette, Sora, Roxas, Xion, Lucy, Gray and Wendy hopped on Plessie's back. "Natsu, you coming?" Gray asked.

"No way, that thing is like a vehicle. You know how I get." Natsu replied.

"Oh well, suit yourself." Mario said and nodded at Plessie, as Plessie then launched itself into the water.

**Plessie's Plunging Falls (Super Mario 3D World)**

"I guess the rest of us are flying." Marisa said, taking out her broom as Happy picked up Natsu and they just took off.

"I'm amazed that everyone can fit onto Plessie like that." Reimu said.

"I bet they're having fun." Youmu said as they flew after Plessie, but before they knew it, they were long gone.

"Dang! That dinosaur is fast!" Flandre exclaimed.

"No kidding. They're long gone!" Happy said.

"Judging by that speed, I'd get sick." Natsu said as they kept flying after the dinosaur, then they noticed Mokou and Kaguya racing each other to keep up with Plessie and the others.

_Meanwhile, with the others..._

"I got the stamp!" Peach exclaimed.

"Wendy! Hang on!" Gray exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked and then turned her head to see Wendy hanging on for dear life on Plessie's tail. "WENDY!"

"WHY MUST THIS CREATURE ALWAYS JUMP?!" Wendy yelled.

Mario casually looked forward and then his eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Don't tell me...Plessie's going to jump off from a huge waterfall?" Luigi asked.

"Yep."

"Deep water at the bottom?"

"Hopefully."

"Bring it-" Plessie jumped off. "OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as everyone started screaming.

_Back with the others..._

"I wonder..." Nitori looked at a waterfall and extended her hand, as the water split open as she saw a Green Star in the secret passageway. "Hey guys?" She called out to them, but noticed that everyone was gone. "Never mind, it's just you and me."

"It always seems to be that way." FLUDD said as they flew into the passageway, grabbed the Green Star and tried to keep up. "Do you need assistance?"

"Do you have a Turbo Jet or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." FLUDD said, changing into the Turbo Nozzle. "Hang on." He said and then sprayed water, causing Nitori to go really fast.

"WHOOOOOA!" Nitori yelled, blazing past everyone.

"Was that Nitori?" Natsu asked.

"Yep...and if she doesn't stop soon, she's going to go straight into the wall." Happy said.

"HEY! HEY! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Nitori yelled, and then she smacked right into the cliff wall, and she fell down to the ground below.

"Mama mia..." Luigi fell off of Plessie. "This creature is dangerous..."

"Wendy! Speak to me! WENDY!" Lucy yelled as they pulled the unconscious girl from the water.

Wendy coughed out water and looked at Lucy and Gray. "Never...again..." She muttered and then Nitori landed near everyone.

"Ow..." Nitori muttered as she got up while the others landed near them.

"So how was it?" Reimu asked.

"You're lucky you guys can fly." Roxas said, squeezing his shirt to get the excess water out of him and then putting it back on, then they went into the warp pipe while Plessie waved goodbye to them.

"Well, I'm glad these headlamps are waterproof." Toad sighed as Natsu jumped on the flagpole and raised it, then the Fairy Tail symbol appeared on the flagpole, Natsu's color.

"Come on! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed as the ones who weren't wet were running at full speed, while the drenched one were running sluggishly.

**World 1 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Man, can't they go any slower?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's because they're too wet, they can't move as fast as us...that and the fact they're wearing wet clothes." Sakuya said.

"Well this might take a whi-" Meiling blinked and then she had an anime-style nosebleed.

"What is it?" Sakuya asked.

"I-It's Gray..."

Sakuya looked and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Put some pants on!"

"You kidding? My clothes are all wet."

Xion was right behind him. "I wish I can unsee this..." She muttered.

_One drying the clothes later..._

"Is that guy clothed yet?" Reimu asked.

"He totally is." Natsu replied as the girls turned around and sighed with relief.

"Thanks for the help, Aries." Lucy said.

"No problem." Aries smiled, having a puffy cloud near them. "I'm glad I got to dry them." She said and then disappeared.

They looked ahead as they saw a circus in front of them. "Mama mia! It's a circus!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Let's go take a look!" Mario exclaimed as they all ran in, but Natsu, Gray, and Mokou casually walked in.

"You guys don't like the circus, huh?" Natsu asked.

Gray shrugged. "Eh, I find it pointless."

"Ditto."

"It's kinda boring, in my opinion." Mokou said.

_World 1-5: Circus Fun_

**Switch Scramble Circus (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa, it's bigger on the inside." Reimu said.

"Like WAY bigger." Marisa said as they walked around it, working around some Biddybuds and then Kaguya noticed a Green Star not too far off.

"Oh yeah..." She smirked and then flew to go grab it, but a Stingby noticed her as it flew after her. She got to the star and picked it up. "Ha ha! In your face, Mokou!" She exclaimed, and then the Stingby stung her RIGHT where the sun doesn't shine, causing her to scream and letting go of the Green Star, as it flew right to Mokou as she took it.

"What'd you do? Piss off some bees?" Mokou taunted.

"Those are Stingbies, they are extremely territorial." FLUDD said.

"Ouch...and Kaguya just flew in their territory." Marisa said.

"ICE MAKE: FLYSWATTER!" Gray yelled as a huge icy flyswatter and then easily took out the Stingbys.

"I don't remember seeing that." Natsu said.

"I only use it if a bug was bugging me to no end." Gray replied as they continued onward, while Xion was using Curaga on Kaguya.

As they kept walking, Mokou and Natsu both noticed a Mystery Box as they looked at each as they ran in to investigate while the others...minus Gray, were admiring the inside of the circus.

"Boxes..." Natsu said.

"There's obviously a Green Star in here." Mokou said as they looked at each other. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Natsu's fists ignited.

"IMPERISHABLE SHOOTING!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled as the whole place blew up in flames and a Green Star appeared above the flames.

"Oh yeah!" Mokou exclaimed, taking the Green Star and high fiving Natsu as they casually walked out while the Mystery Box was burning down as they kept on going, catching up with the rest.

"There's the second Green Star!" Luigi exclaimed as Kaguya flew over to grab it while the others were stepping on the switches.

"And I got it!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Actually, that's the last one." Mokou said, holding the second one in her hands. "There was a Mystery Box not too far off." She said.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kaguya yelled.

"According to my data, the Mystery Box has burned down." FLUDD said.

"Geez, what'd you two do in there?" Marisa asked.

"Searched for the Green Star." Natsu replied as Reimu hit the last switch and then the wall in front of them moved away, revealing the flagpole and a stamp on top of a platform as Marisa flew over to get it, while Lucy ran on each switch, lowering the platform as she then jumped up and touched the top of the flagpole, raising it up and then her Fairy Tail mark was on it.

"Well that was fun!" Lucy smiled as she hopped off.

"We are close to Bowser." FLUDD said.

"Already? Huh, cool." Natsu said as they walked out of the tent.

"What took ya so long?" A voice asked as they looked to see Captain Toad and Toadette, as they were holding Green Stars.

"Uh, weren't you with us?" Reimu asked.

"We were going to go with you in the circus, but we saw a small area with five Green Stars." Toadette explained.

"I should've seen that..." Kagura muttered.

"Too bad." Mokou smirked as they kept on going straight to Bowser's Castle near them.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I don't know if there's an actual Ice Make: Flyswatter in the anime, but I totally made it up.**


	4. Bowser's Sweet Ride

**To Worldwalker: Yeah, i've seen the Touhou Smash Bros video. It looks awesome! ...Wait a minute, Marisa's not in it yet? RIOT!**

_World 1-Castle: Highway Showdown!_

**Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (Super Mario 3D World)**

They looked at the castle in front of them, and then they all ran in, the doors closing behind them.

"Alright, let's take down Bowser." Marisa said as they nodded as they started to walk, then the cannons lit up and fired soccer balls at them. "Uh..."

Luigi kicked it back, as the soccer ball lit up and exploded. "Oh, they're bombs." He said.

"Well good to know." Reimu said as they kept kicking the bombs back while Mokou noticed a Green Ring.

"What the heck?" She wondered as she walked over to it and then touched it, causing eight green coins to appear. "Okay...odd." She said as she started to collect them while everyone was still kicking soccer bombs away. She collected the last coin, and then all eight of them glowed, forcing her to shield her eyes as the glowed stopped. She opened her eyes to see a Green Star in her hand. "Huh..." She said as she shrugged it off and then walked back to the others.

Meiling walked up to a wall of bricks. "I wonder..." She muttered to herself as she got in a kung fu position and karate kicked the wall, shattering the bricks to reveal a stamp behind it. "Awesome!" She exclaimed and then picked it up.

"You still feel okay?" Reimu asked Nitori.

"Just a minor headache..." Nitori replied.

Kaguya saw a Green Star on a platform above them as she smirked and flew up, but once she got there, it was nabbed by Mokou. "WHAT?!"

"I was far behind you guys to see the Green Star first. Don't be such a cry baby." She taunted as she jumped off.

"You really piss me off." Kaguya growled under her breath.

"STOPZA!" Sora yelled, stopping the Thwomps so the ones who couldn't fly could walk around the Thwomps, though Natsu flew with Happy while Gray just made an icy bridge across a gap. "...Oh come on!" Sora exclaimed, watching Roxas and Xion walk through the bridge too.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Oh never mind." Sora muttered as he walked around the Thwomps and met up with everyone.

"Well you had the right idea, it's just that Gray had a better idea." Xion said, causing Sora to sigh.

"There's a Green Star on top of that Goomba Tower." Captain Toad said. "How are we going to get that down?"

"Well there are three ways we can do this." Mario said. "We can do Soccer Bombs, the girls from Gensokyo use a spell card to knock down the Goombas, or we can use one of the Keyblade Wielders to use Magnega to pull it to us."

"Or..." Natsu smirked. "We fry 'em!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, frying the Goombas to a crisp as the Green Star fell on top of them.

"Or we can do Natsu's way." Mario facepalmed.

"Leave it to Natsu to do something else." Gray chuckled.

"It's Natsu, what do you expect?" Happy smiled as Mokou picked up the Green Star.

"Wait a minute..." She turned to Kaguya. "How come you didn't want to grab this?"

"It's covered in soot and if I pick it up, some of it my get on to my dress and I do NOT want that."

"Big baby." Mokou teased and then thought of something. _Oh...I just got an idea._ She thought as they continued onward as Peach kicked a Soccer Bomb to a brick wall, destroying it.

"Nice kick." Reimu said.

"Thanks." Peach smiled as they kept on walking until they got to a humongous staircase. "A staircase?"

"How much do you wanna bet that we'll meet Bowser at the top of the staircase?" Marisa asked.

"Funny, I had the same thought." Mario said as they walked up the stairs, and once they got to the top, they heard a horn as they looked to see Bowser driving in a car and screeching to a halt near them.

"Heheh, like my new ride?" Bowser smirked. "I will use THIS to finish every single one of you off!"

"Oh like we're going to let that happen!" Marisa exclaimed. "We're going to take you down!"

"I'd love to see you try." Bowser challenged as he drove off.

Mario looked at Marisa and Reimu. "You still have that 'thing' from that race, don't you?"

"Oh heck yeah we do!" Marisa exclaimed and pulled out a spell card. "TRANSFORMATION: MARIO KART!" She and Reimu yelled at the same time.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and nodded, raising their Keyblades up in the air as Xion sighed. "I wish I was a part of that race..."

Gray raised his arm up and his arm glowed, then his motorcycle appeared next to him and then Natsu did the same thing, and then they went off. "Okay, I wish we had something that could have us summon our rides." Luigi sighed.

Xion noticed the flagpole far away. "We can just wait for them at the other side." She said, opening a portal.

"Yeah, let them have their fun." Lucy said as they walked in the portal.

**Bowser's Highway Showdown (Super Mario 3D World)**

Bowser casually looked behind him as his eyes widened. "Oh ho! Is that how you want to play?" He smirked as he turned around and then pushed the 'auto-pilot' button and then turned around.

"SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!" Reimu yelled.

Bowser tossed a Soccer Bomb over to the Fantasy Orb, causing an explosion and then he breathed fire at them, but Natsu got in the way and ate all the fire. "Thanks for the snack!" He exclaimed.

Sora pressed a button in his ride as lightning rods came out of the hood of the car. "Thunder!" He exclaimed as it fired Thundaga right at Bowser, as he yelled in pain.

"We need to get in closer to him!" Marisa exclaimed. "Gray! Get me airborne!"

"You got it!" Gray exclaimed and aimed his hand at the ground. "ICE MAKE: RAMP!" he yelled as an icy ramp appeared in front of him as he swerved out of the way. "Go for it!"

Marisa took out her mini-hakkero and placed it behind her broom. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled as she sped up and launched from the ramp, while Natsu had the same idea and hit the nitro button as Marisa noticed this. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu smirked as they both jumped off of their vehicles as Bowser looked at them in shock. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!"

"Uh oh!" Bowser exclaimed as he attempted to breathe fire at the Final Spark, but Natsu hit him dead center and then the spell hit Bowser while Natsu quickly got out of the way, causing the highway below Bowser to crumble as he and the car fell into the lava below, and then Bowser launching out of the lava and into the sky.

"Well, I guess we won't see him for a while." Marisa chuckled as the others parked their vehicles near them.

"Forgetting something?" Sora asked, as a Magnet was on his hood as it was holding Natsu's and Marisa's rides.

"Thanks dude." Natsu chuckled as all at the same time, they put away their vehicles. "So uh...where do we go now?"

A portal opened up near them as Xion walked out of it. "Need somewhere to go?" She smiled as the rest nodded as they walked in to see the Nobody Sigil on the flag and the rest of them were talking to the same Sprixie that was kidnapped.

"Oh hey guys!" Peach waved over to them.

"This Sprixie was telling us that we need to rescue her other sisters." Lucy explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marisa exclaimed as they nodded and took off.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Even though Touhou Kart 8 is cancelled because I lost interest in it, it doesn't mean that I can still reference it! I had to make it really interesting!**

**I thought about adding World 2-1 in this chapter, but I thought of just starting it off in the next chapter.**

**Also, did anyone watch the Nintendo Direct today?**


	5. In the Desert

**To Worldwalker: In my opinion? Skull Kid would've made more sense than Tingle in Hyrule Warriors, but that's just me.**

**World 1 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"There we go! I made a clear pipe for the next area!" The Sprixie exclaimed.

"Alright, thanks." Marisa said.

"I'll be cheering you guys on!" She smiled and took off, as they all went inside the clear pipe to World 2.

**World 2 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"We're...in a desert." Reimu blinked.

"Oh great..." Marisa muttered.

"This is going to be the death of me..." Gray sighed.

"It's going to get worse the longer we stay here." Mario said. "We might as well keep moving." She said as they kept walking, while Natsu and Mokou looked at each while shrugging.

_World 2-1: Hot Desert_

**Conkdor Canyon (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Mama MIA...it's HOT out here!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I feel like I'm melting in this blasted heat..." Kaguya muttered.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK! HOROLOGIUM!" Lucy yelled and then she got inside of Horologium.

"Ah, it's much cooler in here. She said with a sigh of relief." Horologium said.

"Hey, mind if I go in there too?" Wendy asked.

"And me?" Blue Toad asked.

"What about me?" Toadette asked.

"Sure, you guys can come in, there's plenty of room. She said invitingly." Horologium said as he opened himself as Wendy, Blue Toad and Toadette climbed in and then closed.

Mokou noticed a Green Star on a pillar and saw Kaguya just dying from heat. "Heheh..." She smirked and then flew up, taking the star and then flying down.

"I wonder..." Gray said as he hit the ? block and out came a Super Bell. "...That's going to kill me in this heat!"

"Anyone need water?" Nitori asked as everyone but Mokou and Natsu nodded as FLUDD sprayed water and then she manipulated it so everyone got drenched with it.

"Ah, that feels good." Luigi smiled and then saw a couple of Conkdors. "What the heck are those?"

"According to my data, those are Conkdors." FLUDD said. "They are really dangerous."

"Well in that case..." Marisa smirked as she fired danmaku at the Conkdors to get rid of them, then they kept on walking until they got to a bridge that kept moving.

"What in the heck?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well how are we going to get across that?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"ICE MAKE: BRIDGE!" Gray yelled, making a safer bridge made out of ice. "Don't worry."

"I was about to use Stopza again..." Sora muttered as most of them walked on it while the others flew around it.

"Hmm..." Flandre noticed a Conkdor surrounded by four bricks. "I wonder..." She said and took out a spell card. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" She yelled and then swung it, taking out the Conkdor and destroying the bricks, revealing a Green Star...while a Stingby noticed all of this and sweatdropped. "You want to get hit too?" She asked with a smirk as the Stingby's eyes widened and quickly flew off. "I thought so."

"You sure know how to scare creatures." Sakuya pointed out as Flandre giggled while they were still walking around until they saw the Flagpole straight ahead, and another moving bridge.

"Another one?" Reimu asked as Gray made another icy bridge, while Captain Toad noticed a Green Star near a sleeping Conkdor.

"Hello..." He smiled as he went over to grab it, then he took it. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, accidentally outloud as the Conkdor woke up and glared at Captain Toad. "Oh...uh...eheheh..."

Mokou was about to fly above the bridge when she heard Captain Toad screaming as she looked to see him running around the Conkdor as it was trying to hit him with its beak. "Oh geez..." She said as she conjured up a fireball and then threw it at the Conkdor, as it yelled in pain, jumped up and accidentally landing in quicksand. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah...just a bit shaken up." He muttered as he gave her the Green Star. "Here, this is for saving me."

"Oh, thanks." She said and then turned around as she and Captain Toad went to the Flagpole as Gray's Fairy Tail mark was on the flag.

"I want to yell at you for getting the Green Stars...but it's too hot to make me yell at you..." Kaguya muttered as they kept on walking until it got dark.

"Oh hallelujah! It's freaking dark now!" Xion exclaimed.

"And that is my cue to leave. See ya." Horologium said, as he disappeared, causing the four to faceplant.

"Does he always do that?" Toadette asked.

"Yep..." Lucy replied.

"Hey guys...take a look at this." Marisa said as she pointed ahead as they all looked at what's ahead.

"Well, at least it's better than sand." Reimu said.

_World 2-2: Nighttime Mountain Climbing_

**Footline Lane (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well at least I won't feel like I'm melting..." Gray muttered.

"Tell me about it." Kaguya nodded.

"I didn't feel any different." Natsu said.

"Same here." Mokou said.

"Lucky..." Happy muttered.

"Hmm, how do we get up this?" Mario wondered looking at the wall.

"I dunno..." Luigi said, walking on a metallic stone thing. "At times like these, makes you wonder if there's a Spring Mushroom around."

"You had to bring THAT up?" Mario asked.

"What?" He asked, and then suddenly the Touchstone he was on activated and launched him up. "Whoa!"

"Well that answers that question." Blue Toad said as they climbed up as they walked around.

"I am detecting a stamp nearby." FLUDD said.

"Where?" Nitori asked as she walked around as FLUDD was telling her they were getting closer to it.

"We are above the Stamp." He said.

"Uh, how are we above it?" Nitori asked, and then a platform rose up underneath them as she looked down to see a warp box. "Uh..." She blinked before going inside it.

"Fans?" Peach wondered as she stepped on it, as she went to the other side to where the fan went. "Whoa, cool!"

Eventually, they came across a wall. "So um...how do we activate these?" Captain Toad asked.

"Uh...I dunno." Sora said as he curiously poked it, and then it launched out and hit him in the face. "OOOF!"

"Oh, so you touch it and it activates? Good to know." Captain Toad said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Nitori?" Reimu asked as Youmu, Remilia and Meiling were touching the Touchstones for wanted to climb up, while Gray just made a ladder for himself and then Kaguya noticed a Green Star and then flew up to get it.

"Hey Mokou! I got another Green Star!"

"I have tons more than you, I wouldn't be bragging right now if I were you." Mokou said as she was walking away.

"Why I oughta..." Kaguya growled under her breath.

"Seriously, has anyone see-"

"I'm here." Nitori said, flying up to them while holding a stamp. "FLUDD guided me to a stamp."

"Ah." Reimu nodded as they continue to fly around, Gray building ANOTHER bridge and then Natsu and Happy saw a cloud.

"It's that same cloud we saw back at that mountain." Natsu said and looked at Happy. "Let's do that again!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

_Lots of going on fans later..._

"Hello..." Mokou noticed a Green Star below a fan as she flew down to grab it and then flew back up. "Hey Kaguya!"

"OH YOU SUCK!" She yelled as Mokou playfully stuck her tongue out at her as they kept going straight to the flagpole, then they heard Natsu screaming again as he landed right on Kaguya once again, making her let go of the Green Star in her hand as Mokou picked up the two Green Stars.

"Huh, this feels familiar." Mokou said before shrugging it off as she turned around as Mario got on the flagpole.

Lucy yawned. "I don't know about you guys...but...i'm exhausted right now."

"Yeah...i'm with you." Wendy said, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, let's set up camp here." Mario said. "I guess we're all tired." He said, yawning and then stretching.

"Did we bring any sleeping bags or tents or...something?" Luigi asked.

"I doubt it. None of us came with anything." Reimu replied as Natsu walked up to them with logs and set them down as he ignited his hand and the created a campfire. "Where'd you find the logs?"

"I found them near the flagpole over there." He replied as he sat down and then one by one, they all fell asleep.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Considering how Puffprod Peaks was set at night in 3D World, I thought it'd be the perfect place for them to sleep for the night. It's fitting.**


	6. In the Shadows

**To The Worldwalker: Good point...Japan sure loves Tingle...**

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

Marisa woke up, stretching. "Man, I haven't slept like that in a long time..." She said as she got up and looked at the others were still sleeping. "Man...I wish there was something to eat." She muttered.

"I think I can arrange that." A voice said as Marisa turned to see Virgo...wearing an apron of all things.

"Uh...did Lucy summon you in your sleep?"

"No, I invited myself." She explained. "Considering you didn't bring anything, I'd thought I'd do something about it."

"Alright." She said as she looked at everyone still sleeping. "I think we should surprise them."

_A little while later..._

"Mmm...pasta..." Mario mumbled in his sleep and then he woke up as he started sniffing the air. "Why do I smell pasta?" He wondered.

"Morning sleepy head." Marisa greeted him.

"Morning..." Mario said and then noticed Sakuya and Virgo together, cooking many things.

"Breakfast pasta for the plumber!" Sakuya exclaimed as she tossed it to Mario.

"Mama mia! Breakfast pasta!" He exclaimed.

Natsu woke up to see a fireball heading right for him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he immediately chowed down...or...sucked it up. "What's with the fire?" He asked as he looked to see what was going on. "Nice!"

"Fish!" Happy exclaimed as he started eating it.

"Why is it that you keep inviting yourself?" Lucy asked as she was drinking milk.

"I just do." Virgo replied.

_One meal later..._

"Well that's pretty much everyone." Sakuya said, high fiving Virgo who then disappeared.

"Okay, where are we going next?" Luigi asked.

"According to my data, there is a building not far from here." FLUDD said as they started to walk until they got to the building that FLUDD mentioned.

"I wonder what's in here." Reimu wondered as they walked inside.

_World 4-3: Shadow Chaos_

**Cave (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Okay, is it a bit dark in here or is it just me?" Peach asked.

"It's not too dark..." Mario replied. "In fact, we can see our shadows in the wall."

Flandre looked at her shadow in the wall. "Uh, sis? What are you doing?" Remilia asked.

"Trying something out." She replied as she did her creepy smirk...and for some bizarre reason, the shadow did the same thing, which creeped out Wendy.

"Okay, that's creepy." Wendy shuddered as Flandre looked at her and smiled innocently, and then walked away.

Kaguya noticed a shadow of a star in the wall and just kept walking. "It's probably just an invincibility star." She said as Mokou turned her head and just giggled.

"Oh you are such an idiot." She said as she walked over to grab it and then walked back. "Kaguya, this is why you don't make assumptions."

"What are you talking abou-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Mokou laughed. "And to think you were smart enough to think of a stupid test that would prove a man's love to you." She taunted.

Natsu looked at Gray. "Do you think they're worse than us?"

"I dunno..." Gray said. "We fight all the time so I really don't even pay attention to those two."

"Same here." Natsu nodded.

Mario was carrying a Potted Piranha Plant as it was eating the Fuzzies in front of him. "Mama mia! Where have you been when I was hunting for those Crystal Stars?" He asked.

They kept walking as they saw a wall of pink...things looking at them. "What the heck?" Luigi looked at them funny as Mario looked at them and then aimed the Potted Piranha Plant at them as it ate them all, revealing a Mystery Box. "Oh...okay." He said as they continued walking, but Mokou and Kaguya ran in.

Mokou and Kaguya both landed in the area as they both saw the switch. "I'll get that Green Star!" Kaguya exclaimed as she pushed Mokou down as she flew up and landed on the switch. "Alright, give me the Green Star!" She ordered.

Mokou saw a shadow appearing revealing the Green Star underneath Kaguya._ Okay, that's funny._ She thought as she casually walked over to it. "COME ON! GIVE ME THAT STUPID GREEN STAR!" She yelled, raising her hands up at the ceiling.

"Hey Kaguya." Mokou said.

"What?"

"Why don't you look down?"

"What do you mean by tha-...IT WAS UNDER ME THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Mokou laughed. "Man, this is hilarious!"

_Back with the others..._

"Something feels weird..." Nitori said as a few Fire Piranha Plants saw their shadows. "We went through the door but...I feel weird."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno...I just do." Nitori replied. "Does anyone else feel weird?"

"A little." Captain Toad said.

Sora used Strike Raid on a big Piranha Plant. "I don't feel weird."

"FIRE!" Xion yelled, using Triple Firaga at the boxes in front of, revealing a stamp in front of her. "Oh nice!" She exclaimed as she picked it up and used Eruption on the other boxes.

"So it's just me?"

"Probably." Natsu said as they kept on going until they walked through another door as they came out of the shadowfied wall.

"Hello..." Captain Toad looked at a small opening in a wall as he walked through it.

"Toad?" Toadette asked as she followed him as no one noticed them going through the wall as they walked through another door.

"Found a Green Star!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Uh...Toad?"

"What is it?"

Toadette pointed to the wall as Captain Toad saw a shadow of Bowser. "That."

Mokou and Kaguya were still arguing when they heard screaming as they quickly ran into the small opening. "What is it?" Kaguya asked.

"B-B-B-BOWSER!" Captain Toad yelled as they saw the shadow as Kaguya took out a spell card while Mokou facepalmed.

"That's not a real Bowser." She muttered as she threw a fireball at the wooden fake, burning it up.

"Wow...that's just sad." Kaguya said.

"Uh...you can take this Green Star." Captain Toad gave it to Mokou, making Kaguya jawdrop. "It's just pathetic how we were scared over a fake." He muttered as he and Toadette walked away.

"H-HOW?!" She yelled.

"Considering I destroyed that Bowser for them..." Mokou smiled and then walked away.

_Note to self...throw Mokou in lava when I have the chance..._ Kaguya thought as she walked out as they both saw Peach's crown on the flagpole.

_World 4-4: Rolling Hills_

**Super Bell Hill**

"Well this is cool. I've never seen these hills move." Marisa said as they walked around.

"Uh, what is with those rats?" Blue Toad asked.

"They are Skipsqueaks. They love to walk on rolling things." FLUDD analyzed as they walked around as Wendy hit a ? Block and a Super Bell popped out and it landed right on her.

"Oh my gosh! Wendy! You look so cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thanks..." Wendy blushed as they kept walking as Mario noticed a switch with his name on it.

"Uh...what the heck?" He wondered as he curiously pressed on it, and then a stamp appeared in his hand. "Huh...cool."

Wendy saw a Green Star on top of a hill while Mokou and Kaguya were glaring at each other. "I wonder..." She thought as she ran straight to it and then climbed up the wall.

"Hey Happy...how come you don't do that?" Natsu asked, pointing to Wendy.

"Uh, I don't have climbing gear." Happy replied.

"Hey guys!" Wendy got Mokou's and Kaguya's attention.

"How did she get up there?" Kaguya asked as Wendy threw the Green Star to them as Kaguya pushed Mokou out of the way and took it. "MINE!"

"You cheap jerk!" Mokou exclaimed and glared at her.

"That was for taking Captain Toad's Green Star." She said and walked away.

"Sore loser." Mokou grumbled as she got up and walked after Kaguya, glaring at her.

They kept walking, while taking out some Galoombas and Skipsqueaks along the way. "Meow." Wendy cutely said and then blinked. "Did I just meow?"

"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Lucy yelled.

"Do you think she loves kitty Wendy?" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"What was your first clue?" He whispered back as they went in the warp pipe.

**Cave**

"WHOOOOOA!" Luigi slid and then stopped...and then every slammed into him. "OOOF!" He exclaimed as a Galoomba noticed this and sweatdropped.

"I'm okay..." Mario muttered as he got up and they saw a split pathway as most of them went up while the Fairy Tail gang went down.

"So Wendy...can you like...hiss like a normal cat would?" Natsu asked.

"Um, I dunno..." Wendy shrugged and noticed some Spiny Skipsqueaks looked at them while they were walking on a wheel thing and then out of instinct, she hissed while showing off her claws, as she scared the Skipsqueaks and then ran off. "Okay, I guess I can."

"She gets cuter and cuter every time she does things like that." Lucy giggled as they continued walking until they saw a warp pipe and they jumped in.

With the others, they were just getting annoyed by the immortal girls' constant bickering. "I swear, if something doesn't happen soon...I am going to scream." Xion muttered.

"Same here." Peach said in annoyance as they jumped down and kept walking, as they then noticed some rolling things and a couple of Skipsqueaks as they jumped on all of them without even bothering to look down.

The Fairy Tail gang came out of the warp pipe with a Green Star in Happy's hand. "That was pretty interesting..." Gray said.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "I mean, panels lighting up when we touch them. That's pretty coo-AAAAAH!" He fell off, and then they heard a thud.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu got up and then looked up. "Hey! A Green Star!" He exclaimed as he got up and took it, then went into the warp pipe and meeting up with his friends. "Come on, let's go!"

**Super Bell Hill**

They came out and saw Roxas's necklace on the flagpole as the others were just talking. "Oh hey you guys!" Peach waved. "We were just waiting for you!"

"Well, let's keep on going." Marisa said.

"Meow!" Wendy nodded and then cleared her throat. "I meant to say 'yeah'." She giggled as they kept on going.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I wonder...did I make Cat Wendy too cute or just cute enough?**


	7. Double Cherry Madness

**World 2 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Hold it RIGHT there!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Kamek flying over to them.

"Well look who decided to show up for round two." Marisa said, taking out her broom.

"Ah shut up!" He exclaimed and then fired on the ground from his wand, unleashing several Galoombas.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You gotta be kidding me..." Mario blinked.

"Well I guess we'll just stomp on 'em." Luigi said, and then saw Marisa and Kamek already clashing.

Meiling kicked a Galoomba right in the face and then used an uppercut to launch it high in the air, then scissor kicked it down to the ground. "Out of all the things to summon, why Goombas?"

"Technically, they are Galoombas. They are cousins of the Goombas." FLUDD replied.

"Goomba, Galoomba...who names these things anyways?" Natsu asked, fire punching a Galoomba away.

"COMET: BLAZING STAR!" Marisa yelled as she flew toward Kamek to ram into him, but he quickly teleported out of the way and then fired lightning right at her, and then it hit her.

"Ha! How do you like that, witch?"

Marisa winced. "Didn't hurt much." She said. "STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!"

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, hammering a Galoomba.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, then running towards a Galoomba and slashing it with her claws.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, using Ragnarock with Xion and Roxas, taking out several of them.

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist!" Sakuya yelled.

Kamek growled under his breath and unleashed fireballs at Marisa, but she quickly flew out of the way. "Closure Sign: Big Crunch!" Marisa exclaimed as Kamek tried to dodge but kept getting hit by the danmaku.

"ENOUGH!" Kamek yelled as he fired lightning bolts at the danmaku, then the smoke cleared, but Marisa was gone. "Huh?"

"Right behind you." She smirked. "PERVERSE LOVE: EASY-HARVEST MASTER SPARK!" Kamek yelled in pain and was launched high into the sky, a star shining bright into the sky. "You should be glad I didn't use Sungrazer on you!"

"Well that takes care of those things." Natsu said.

"I think I defeated more than Mokou." Kaguya smirked.

"You only defeated one, and then you cried out for help when you were surrounded." FLUDD told her. "Mokou defeated them for you."

"I-It's not MY fault those guys had soul-piercing glares!"

Youmu sweatdropped. "Are you serious..."

"Oi vey...and I thought Luigi was bad." Mokou muttered and looked at him. "Uh, no offense."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Luigi shrugged it off.

Reimu looked ahead. "Well, we might as well keep going." She said as Marisa nodded.

_World 2-5: Double Cherry_

**Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What the heck is that?" Marisa asked, pointing to a Double Cherry in front of them.

"It looks like a cherry." Natsu said.

"According to my calculations, that is a Double Cherry." FLUDD said.

"What the heck is a Double Cherry?" Nitori asked.

"Basically, anyone who touches the Double Cherry will-" A scream interrupted him.

"THERE'S TWO MOKOUS NOW?!" Kaguya screamed.

"The person who touches it will gain a clone. There can be a total of five clones for each person."

The two of them looked at each other and then looked at Kaguya. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She smirked.

"I know, right?" The other smirked as well.

"This has got to be a nightmare." Kaguya shuddered.

"Hmm...if there were a total of five clones of me...imagine all of us using Four of a Kind." Flandre thought outloud.

"Holy crap, that'd be an army!" Reimu exclaimed as they were walking.

"An army of mentally unstable vampires." Marisa blinked. "Yep, we're screwed."

As they kept walking, Mokou managed to pick up another Double Cherry. "Triplets..." Kaguya growled under her breath. "I swear...it's like she WANTS to annoy me." She muttered.

"I swear, I'd kill Natsu if he ever picked up a Double Cherry." Gray muttered.

Natsu chuckled. "You just gave me an idea to annoy you, ice bucket."

Gray glared at him. "Oh...sometimes you just like to piss me off, don't you, oven breath?"

"And here we go..." Lucy sighed as Sora used Eruption on a couple of boxes, destroying them and revealing a Green Star.

"MINE!" Kaguya ran to it but the two Mokous dive bombed and grabbed her legs, making her faceplant as the real one took it from her.

"Nope, it's ours." Mokou smirked.

"I hate all of you." She muttered as they continued onward and then saw another Double Cherry as Natsu took it.

"Hey Gray! Which one is the real me?"

"Gah! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I can't tell which one is the real one?! WHO'S THE FAKE?! I CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE IS MY REAL BUDDY!" Happy yelled as they went in a warp pipe as they dropped down to see several Blocksteppers minding their own business.

"Oh they look so cute!" Peach exclaimed.

"They're in our way, there's nothing cute about that!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at his twin and nodded. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"EVERLASTING: PHOENIX TAIL!" The three Mokous yelled as the Blocksteppers freaked out and tried to run, but then they were destroyed in a fiery explosion.

"Well THAT was overkill." Reimu sweatdropped.

"Are you guys trying to burn down this mountain or something?" Marisa asked as they kept on walking, then seeing two P switches. "What do these do?" She wondered.

Mario and Luigi tested it out as a Green Star appeared after the bros landed on the switches. "I think we found out." Mario said as Mokou and her clones did the same thing to Kaguya.

"This is getting old fast..." Kaguya muttered as they kept on going until they got into the next area where they saw a stamp on a ? block and several Blocksteppers with a Double Cherry being carried.

"I'll get the stamp." Nitori said as she walked over to it.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, as the Blocksteppers stepped on the ice and they slipped on it and slid all over the place and dropping the Double Cherry as it rolled over to Mario.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Luigi said.

"Oh great, which one is my real man?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Um, that guy." Blue Toad guessed, pointing to Mario. "No...him. Wait no...that guy. AGH! I'M CONFUSED!" He yelled as they kept on going.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled as they looked to see a lone Fire Bro standing right there. "That's far enough! I won't let yo-" His eyes widened. "Th-there's THREE Marios?! Bowser told me there was Mario and...uh...Green Mario!"

Luigi facepalmed. "Are you serious right now?"

All the clones and the originals looked at each other and smirked as they all ran straight for the Fire Bro. "I want to join too!" Flandre exclaimed, taking out a Spell Card. "TABOO: FOUR OF A KIND!"

"Mother..." Fire Bro said before he was beat up by the clones, and then the three Flandres disappeared.

"Well that was fun." She smiled as a Warp pipe appeared as they all hopped in as they saw the Flagpole and a Green Star floating above them.

"I will get that Green Star!" Kaguya exclaimed as she flew up but one Mokou pulled her down as the other one sat right on her as the real one took it. "GET...OFF OF ME!" She yelled, knocking the Mokou clone off of her and then taking out a card. "TREE-OCEAN OF HOURAI!" She yelled, hitting the Mokou Clones and also hitting Natsu and Mario, as all the clones disappeared.

"I was wondering when she would snap." Mokou said as she casually walked away.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOWW, FIRE BUTT!" She yelled as she chased after her.

"I really liked my clone too." Natsu muttered. "Killjoy."

**World 2 Map**

Along the way, they saw the castle in front of them. "There you are, let's do this." Marisa said as they nodded and ran in.

"Uh, Toad...where are you going?" Toadette asked.

"To that house right over here." Captain Toad explained, pointing over to the Sprixie House as he casually walked over.

"Wait for me!"

"I'm going over there." Mokou said, pointing over to a Mystery House.

"Okay, have fun. I'll get those Green Stars before you." Kaguya said.

"According to my data, that Mystery House has five Green Stars in it." FLUDD said as Kaguya's eyes widened.

"HEY MOKOU! WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled as she chased after Mokou.

_World 2-Tank: Lots of Tanks_

**The Bullet Bill Brigade (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa! That's a lot of tanks!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Mama mia, Bowser... how many tanks do you need?!" Mario asked.

"I'm surprised he never actually uses these in the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said as they guided their way around the tanks.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, fire punching the tank...but only put in a dent. "Oh come on! I thought that would destroy it!"

"I guess it didn't." Happy said.

"I can see that, furball." Natsu muttered.

"With all these tanks...do you think maybe he'll use them against us in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Luigi wondered.

"That'll be the day..." Peach muttered. "I'll actually be impressed if Bowser was smart enough to use them." She said as they kept dodging them and got out of the first wave.

"That was it?" Blue Toad asked.

"Actually, there's more." Sakuya said, pointing ahead as they saw more tanks coming their way.

"Ah geez." Blue Toad sweatdropped as they kept on going, and then getting a Green Star after killing some Fire Piranha Plants.

Suddenly, they were bombarded with Bullet Bills and cannonballs. "Oh this just got real!" Marisa exclaimed as they kept dodging the Bullet Bills and cannonballs as Natsu fire punched a Bullet Bill away, knocking it into a box which revealed a Green Star.

"Oh nice!" Reimu exclaimed as she picked it up while dodging the Bullet Bills and cannonballs.

"I think I know what will destroy these tanks..." Marisa smirked, getting in front of them. "MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" She yelled, and then several tanks exploded while killing some Sidesteppers.

"Well that's one way to stop them." Sora said as they continued walking while picking up a stamp while walking around the debris.

"I feel sorry for those creatures." Peach sighed, looking at the Sidesteppers.

"Those Sidesteppers are dangerous. They may seem innocent and very timid, but they are also quick to anger." FLUDD told them.

"I knew destroying them in that colorful mountain was a good idea." Natsu chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that mountain is burned down by now." Gray muttered as he picked up the last Green Star and then they all went down in the warp pipe.

"That's far enough." A voice said as they looked to see a very muscular Koopa in front of them.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Me? I am Boom Boom." He replied. "And this is where I will defeat you all."

"Where have I heard that before?" Luigi rolled their eyes as they got in battle positions.

**Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D World)**

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he ran towards them while swinging his arms around, but they all quickly avoided it as Wendy ran to him and slashed him with her claws, then jumping back as Natsu punched him in the face to knock him into a wall. "Impressive..." He smirked and then got in his shell. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He yelled as he launched himself to everyone but they quickly avoided the shell.

Peach took out her Golf Club. "Steady...steady..." She said quietly as Boom Boom went to her. "FORE!" She yelled and swung it, launching him straight to a wall.

"OOOF!" He got up. "I'm just getting warmed up." He said as he ran straight to them and punched them multiple times, but he kept missing as Sakuya paused time, surrounded him with knives, and then resumed time, piercing him multiple times. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He exclaimed. "So that's the way you want to play, huh?" He smirked and got back in his shell. "THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" He yelled as he launched himself again...but this time he went invisible.

"DID HE JUST DISAPPEAR?!" Lucy yelled, and then she got hit.

"Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed, and then she got hit as well, her cat powerup disappearing as everyone but Meiling got hit by him.

Boom Boom reappeared and got up. "That's strange, I didn't hit you."

"Your movement made me know where you were. I could hear it." She said.

"Well let's see if you can keep up!" He exclaimed as he ran straight to her and punched her, but she grabbed his fist. "What?!"

"Never underestimate your opponent, even if your opponent...is a Chinese warrior." She said as she twisted his arm as he yelled in pain, then she flipped him over and while he was in the air, she kicked him hard, sending him out of the arena and sending him who knows where. "And goodbye." She smiled as everyone got up.

"Well, that was something..." Marisa muttered as they got up and then they walked out, seeing the Flagpole and a yellow Sprixie.

"Let me get this one, I defeated that Boom Boom guy." Meiling said.

"Okay sure, why not?" Marisa shrugged as Meiling jumped up and touched the flagpole, her face appearing on the flag.

"Thank you!" The Sprixie exclaimed. "I'll set up the pipe for your next destination!" She smiled.

Meanwhile...

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!" Boom Boom yelled and then faceplanted on the ground.

"Oh dear...it seems like you were defeated."

"That stupid...Chinese warrior..."

"Oh? They have China on their side? I see..."

"Don't underestimate them, Pom Pom...they're stronger than you might think."

"Oh please, they don't know what I'm capable of." She smirked.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Sorry for the wait! My cousin came over and we played Super Mario 3D World together.**


	8. Frozen Tundra

**To The Worldwalker: I didn't know that, that's pretty cool! Also, remind me to watch a walkthrough of Persona 4, i've heard good things about the game.**

**World 3 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

Everyone came out of the clear pipe and what they saw before them...was a winter wonderland. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this is more like it." Gray said.

"Man, this reminds me of when Yuyuko was stealing spring...and Reimu wouldn't do anything." Marisa glared at her.

"Can you blame me? It was too freaking cold!" Reimu told her, and then Captain Toad, Toadette, Mokou and Kaguya soon joined them.

"Mama mia! Who turned on the Antarctic weather?!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"It wasn't me." Gray replied.

"Ugh...if I wasn't so freaking cold, I'd be snatching those five Green Stars from you." Kaguya muttered, shivering.

"Ugh...right now, I don't want to move..." Mokou muttered, sneezing.

"Well, let's just get going...and get some hot chocolate after we're done..." Marisa muttered.

_World 3-1: Winter Wonderland_

**Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Um...Gray...you're not bothered by the cold?" Youmu asked.

"Are you kidding? I was trained in the snow." Gray replied. "Thanks to my master's weird teachings, the cold doesn't bother me."

"I think that also explains his stripping problem..." Reimu muttered.

"I was wondering why he strips without even noticing." Marisa said as they kept walking.

"M-Mario...do you have an Ice Flower on you?" Peach asked.

"Let's see..." Mario reached in his pocket and pulled out two of them. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks!" Peach smiled as she absorbed it, her dress turning an icy blue while also having a ponytail while Mario absorbed one as well.

"Bro! You only brought TWO?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Pretty much."

"Mama mia...you couldn't pack a third one for me?"

"I ran out." Mario shrugged. "I have to go get some more in the ice world when we get home."

"Oh great..." Luigi sighed as they kept walking.

Gray noticed Para-Biddybuds just flying around, blocking a small passageway. "What in the world?" He wondered. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He yelled, hammering the Para-Biddybuds away and then seeing a Green Star. "Hey uh, aren't you girls going to go get that?" He asked as he turned to see Kaguya totally frozen.

"I'm just glad I can manipulate fire." Mokou said as she took the Green Star. "Still, it's so freaking cold out here."

"Tell me about it..." Natsu muttered.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE CLOCK! HOROLOGIUM!" Lucy yelled.

"Ah, it's nice and warm in here. She said with a sigh with relief." Horologium said, and then Wendy got in as well.

"If only we can all fit in there." Luigi muttered as he hit a ? Block and a Tanooki Leaf came out. "Mama mia!" He exclaimed and then absorbed it. "Ah, what a relief."

"Is there a cat suit in this frozen tundra?" Meiling shivered.

"According to my data, there is no ca-" Suddenly, FLUDD stopped talking as Nitori looked behind to see a frozen piece of machine.

"I guess we need to warm this water pack up." Nitori muttered.

"L-Leave it to me..." Xion said as she aimed her frozen Keyblade to FLUDD. "F-FIRE!" She yelled, but since she was shaking, she missed and it hit an ice-skating Goomba. "Whoops...sorry."

As they kept walking, Gray, Mario and Peach started ice skating on the ice rink below, taking out any ice skating Goombas that got in their way while the others were slip and sliding all over the place. "This is getting annoying!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Hey look! There's a frozen bunny. The blue haired girl said with concern." Horologium said as he walked up to the little creature as the girls opened him up as Wendy pulled it into him and then closed it.

The trio continued to ice skate while Mario picked up a snow-covered stamp while the rest were slip and sliding around. "Ugh...it's too cold to fly." Reimu muttered.

"No kidding." Marisa sneezed as Gray made stairs as he picked up a Green Star as they then walked over to the flagpole after going in a warp pipe as Peach got to the top of the flagpole.

"Alright, how is everyone?" Gray asked as they looked to see everyone as frozen popsicles minus Wendy, Lucy and Luigi.

"They're all frozen." Luigi blinked.

"I guess they can't handle the cold." Gray shrugged.

_A few minutes later..._

"Man, I feel better." Sakuya said and looked at Flandre and Remilia. "How are those wings?"

"Back to normal!" Remilia smiled.

"I thought they were going to fall off..." Flandre muttered.

Horologium disappeared once they got to a warmer area, as the girls fell. "Ow..." Wendy muttered.

"How's that bunny doing?" Lucy asked as they saw the bunny back to its normal self, smiling at them as it gave Wendy a green star and then hopped away.

"Um, thanks." Wendy blinked.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled, thawing Happy out of his frozen prison.

"Th-thanks, N-Natsu!" Happy shivered.

"You feeling better, FLUDD?" Nitori asked.

"A lot better." He replied.

"Well, let's keep going." Reimu said, looking at what's ahead.

_World 3-2: Attack of the...fence?_

**Chainlink Charge (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu started running, but then suddenly a fence pushed him away...a little hard.

"OOOF!"

"Natsu! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! I don't know where that fence came from!"

"According to my calculations, there are moving fences everywhere in this particular area." FLUDD said.

"Good to know..." Marisa said.

"I see a Green Star!" Kaguya exclaimed as she quickly flew off to get it.

"Wait, Kaguya! I don't think you should fly so fast!" Youmu exclaimed, but too late, she faceplanted on a fence moving down.

"OW!"

Mokou laughed at this as she slowly made her way to the Green Star and then took it. "Oh this is going to be funny." She giggled.

A few minutes later...

"CAN'T THIS GET ANY CRAZIER?!" Blue Toad yelled as they looked on ahead to see fences almost together. "Oh great."

"Another Green Star!" Kaguya exclaimed as she flew through, but the two fences just came together and she faceplanted again. "AGH!"

"There's a thing called FLYING AROUND, moron!" Mokou laughed and then took the next Green Star. "You make Cirno look smart for crying out loud."

"I do NOT!" Kaguya argued as they kept on going.

"We seem to have a cat wheel over here." Lucy said while picking up a stamp.

"Just leave it to me, meow!" Youmu exclaimed as she walked over to it but Reimu just picked it up.

"Why use the cat when you can just fly?" Reimu asked.

"I picked up this adorable kitty outfit for nothing?" Youmu sighed as they kept on going.

"Okay, this fence thing is getting ridiculous!" Natsu exclaimed as they kept on going until eventually, they came up to the flagpole. "Finally!"

Youmu climbed up the flagpole and then her face appeared on the flag. "Well, let's keep going...meow." She said.

"Right." Marisa nodded as they took off.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**What mayhem will go on next? Well, we all know what World 3-3 is!**


	9. Haunted Mansion

**World 3 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"You know, I bet Erza would have a fun time here." Natsu said as they kept walking.

"You'd think she'd be with us, but no...she goes along with the others to Sarasaland." Gray sighed.

`"So where are we headed to next?" Lucy wondered.

"Um...you don't want to know." Luigi said as they looked to see a mansion in front of them.

"Uh, can we just skip this area and go to that pink area instead?" Captain Toad suggested, pointing to world 3-4.

"Nope, we're going in." Mario said.

"Hey Youmu, do you want to go to that pink area?" Luigi asked.

"Nope." Youmu said as she walked straight to it.

"If only King Boo didn't attack, she'd be going with me." Luigi muttered. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go by myself." He said, but Reimu grabbed his arm.

"Come on, scaredy cat. You're going with us."

"Wait no! I'M ALLERGIC TO HAUNTED MANSIONS!" Luigi yelled as he tried to get away but Marisa was right with Reimu as they literally dragged him in. "HEEEEELP!"

"Toadette? Where are you going?" Captain Toad asked.

"To that tropical area." Toadette replied, pointing to the distance.

"Hey, wait up!"

_World 3-3: Haunted Mansion_

**Shifty Boo Mansion (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Why me?" Luigi sighed as all of them walked in the mansion.

"Oh, you just gotta deal with it." Marisa said.

"It's not my fault Boos scare the heck out of me!"

"Honestly, you're worse than Youmu. At least she was willing to go in King Boo's mansion." Natsu said.

"Uh, that's because you TRICKED ME into thinking you guys were dying!"

"Ah, that was so worth it." Sora chuckled.

"Remind me to do that to Luigi the next time we all get kidnapped." Mario said.

"Nah, I think he'd just run away in fear." Blue Toad said as they walked up the stairs as Nitori looked at the Boo painting.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno...something about this picture is...suspicious." She replied as she put her hand on it, but it went right through it. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she curiously went inside the painting.

Kaguya noticed a stamp on a couch as she went over to get it, but the couch started floating upward. "What the?!" She exclaimed. "HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE!" She yelled as she flew up to grab it, but it then floated down. "Why I oughta..." She muttered as she flew down, but the cough flew upwards again, making her faceplant on the couch.

"I suspect Boo shenanigans." Mario said.

"Mhm." Youmu nodded as she took out her two katanas.

"Wait, how did she get her katanas out of that cat suit?" Xion asked.

"I have no idea." Mario shrugged.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled, slashing the couch in pieces as the stamp fell off and a Boo came out, saddened as it sadly flew away.

"Why must I faceplant on everything?" Kaguya asked.

"I dunno, but it's hilarious." Mokou said as they kept on walking until they came across a library.

"I am detecting a Green Star behind these books." FLUDD said once they returned with a Green Star.

"Behind these books, huh?" Natsu got an idea.

"Patchy would love to read these." Marisa said. "Now let's see...where is that darn thing?"

"Just leave it to me!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, destroying the entire bookshelf as flaming books went flying everywhere.

"Aaaand Patchy would be having a heart attack if she saw this." Reimu said as Natsu walked through the fire and grabbed the Green Star. "Hey Mokou!" He exclaimed as he tossed it to her.

Mokou caught it. "Thanks!"

"Oh come on! Why didn't you throw it to me?!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"The Green Star was hot from those flames, you sure you want to touch that?" Gray asked.

"I'd be having one more in my collection." Kaguya muttered.

"Ha! You call that a collection?" Mokou smirked. "You got like one or two and I got tons of them."

"Rub it in my face, why don't you?" Kaguya glared at her as they kept on walking while avoiding a Big Boo in their way and they walked through a door as they went outside, but it was raining.

"Uh...what?" Marisa asked. "We're in a winter wonderland and it's raining?

"Well, if it was snowing, this mansion would be less scary." Youmu said as they walked around the Peepas.

"I wish it would snow right now..." Luigi muttered as they kept walking until they walked in the mansion again, as they were greeted by Boos. "That's it, I'm jumping off the balcony and into the snow." Luigi turned around, but Youmu grabbed his arm. "Oh come on!"

"This should scare them." Youmu said as she casually walked over to the Boos, and then raised her paw and then claws came out, and then she hissed at them, causing the Boos to shriek in horror as they quickly flew off.

"They're scared of a cat?" Happy asked.

"No, they're scared of a dual-wielding katana wielder who kicked King Boo's butt into next week who is currently a cat at the moment." Natsu said.

"Oh, okay." Happy nodded.

Youmu giggled. "Scaring the ghosts is fun." She said as they continued walking to the other door.

"I'm detecting a Green Star above us." FLUDD said as Mokou and Kaguya quickly flew up...to see a Warp Pipe.

"That stupid water pistol is malfunctioning." Kaguya said as she jumped off. "It's a warp pipe! Not a Green Star!"

"Hmm..." Mokou looked at it as she jumped on it, but as she did, it disappeared to reveal a Green Star. "Actually, he isn't." She chuckled as she took it and jumped down.

"I see the Flagpole dead ahead!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hallelujah!" Luigi exclaimed as he ran off, but then several Boos, Peepas and Big Boos got in his way. "AAAH!" He screamed.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Mario facepalmed as they made their way around them while Reimu and Marisa were pulling a frightened Luigi with them.

"I got it!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up to touch the flagpole, but it disappeared. "What?!" He exclaimed as he faceplanted.

"A fake flagpole...that's new." Mario said.

"You don't see that every day." Peach said as they kept walking to see the REAL one. "I got it!" She exclaimed as she jumped on top of it, her crown appearing on the flag.

"Great...now can we PLEASE get out of here?!" Luigi begged.

**World 3 Map**

"There, you happy?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Luigi nodded.

"Well, we might as well go to that pink area..." Reimu said and then Captain Toad and Toadette walking up to them. "Where did you guys go?"

"That tropical area over there." Toadette said while holding five Green Stars.

"I wish I went over there..." Luigi muttered.

_World 3-4: Too Much Pink!_

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Now this is my kind of place!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yeah but it's too pink!" Marisa exclaimed as they walked around while Mokou just sneakily grabbed a Green Star while Kaguya wasn't even looking.

"I see a bunny!" Happy exclaimed.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed as the two of them chased after it, but eventually, it jumped into Wendy's arms.

"You don't have to be so mean to him." Wendy said, scratching the bunny's head as it gave her a Green Star. "Honestly, why must you be so rude to them?" She asked as she let it go, as it happily bounced away.

"Are you kidding me..." Happy blinked.

"Well so much for THAT!" Natsu exclaimed, and then the two of them saw a cloud. "Hey Happy...there's something better than a bunny." He said, pointing to it.

"Nice!" Happy exclaimed as they went right for the cloud as Peach looked at a switch with her crown on it.

"What in the world...?" Peach wondered as she curiously pressed it, and then a stamp appeared in front of her. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she took it and then walked back.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS MUCH PINK!" Reimu screamed.

"Can I just destroy this place?" Flandre asked. "I've never been a real fan of pink..."

"Hold on, let's wait just a little bit longer." Remilia said as Natsu and Happy landed RIGHT on Kaguya as she was about to get the Flagpole.

"WHY MUST THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Kaguya screamed as Mokou picked up the Green Star that Natsu accidentally let go of as Mario touched the top of the flagpole.

"Alright, let's get out of here..." Mario said as they walked back.

"But I want to stay a bit longer!" Peach whined.

"Peach, this is for your own good..." Reimu said as she was dragging her away...while Flandre just wrecked the place.

"NO!"

"Ah, I feel so much better." Flandre giggled as they continued onward.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**You know...i'm considering bringing Erza in here and giving her an epic entrance...but where should I do it, exactly...**


	10. Underwater Adventure

**World 3 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Hold up." Marisa said as she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

"I see something coming towards us." She replied, taking out her broom. "Something NOT friendly." She then flew up.

Mario saw it. "Oh great, what now?" He asked.

A few seconds later, Kamek came flying up to them. "What surprise do you have for us?" Marisa asked.

"Okay, I was GOING to bring a few of my friends over, but apparently, they have something against snow."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Instead, I have a backup plan." He smirked as he fired right a bolt of lightning right next to Xion."

"Uh...you missed." Xion said.

"Oh did I?" He smirked, as suddenly, Heartless started appearing.

"Heartless?!" Sora, Roxas, and Xion exclaimed.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Marisa said, looking at Kamek. "Since when did you know how to summon Heartless?"

"I'll never tell you." Kamek chuckled.

Marisa growled under her breath. "Hmph, well whatever. Still doesn't change the fact that I'll kick your butt!"

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using Triple Firaga on a couple of Soldiers as Roxas slashed a Shadow multiple times.

Meiling grabbed a Soldier by the head as she threw it up high in the air, then she jumped up and scissor kicked it down. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled.

"LOVE SIGN: NON-DIRECTIONAL LASER!" Marisa yelled, but Kamek dodged it and fired fireballs at her, but she quickly avoided it.

Sora used Strike Raid on a couple of Air Soldiers while Xion used Eruption on several Minute Bombs, knocking them away. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, blowing away a Neoshadow as Roxas used Zantetsuken on it.

"BURN!" Kamek yelled, firing more fireballs at her, but she quickly moved to the side.

"LOVING HEART: DOUBLE SPARK!" Marisa yelled.

Mario and Luigi were back-to-back, surrounded by Shadows and Soldiers. "Mario...I'm going to use that move."

"Well you don't need ME to give you permission."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you." Luigi said and then closed his eyes, opening them a second later. "POLTERGUST 5000!" He yelled, as it appeared on his back as he sucked up every single Heartless and then shot them out, blasting them to the sky.

"Wait...what?" Youmu asked.

"Uh...how did he do that?" Natsu wondered.

"This should end this battle." Marisa smirked, taking out a spell card. "BLAZING STAR!" She yelled.

"Ha!" Kamek fired a laser to try to counter it, but once it hit the Blazing Star, it was deflected. "Uh oh." He said and then he got hit, blasting him away. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" He yelled while a star shined in the sky.

"Yeah, whatever." Marisa chuckled.

**World 3 Map**

"That was really strange..." Youmu said. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Final Smash." Luigi replied as he walked away.

Youmu blinked. "Meow...that didn't help much." She said as they walked to the next area.

_World 3-5: Tropical Sunshine_

**Pipeline Lagoon (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Sweet! We're in a beach area!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh now this is cool." Marisa said.

_I wonder if we have to swim underwater?_ Nitori wondered as they walked to a warp pipe while they all saw some Goombas relaxing in the water before going in.

"I have never seen Goombas relaxing before." Mario said and then continued walking.

"According to my data, we all have to swim underwater to get to the flagpole." FLUDD said.

"Swimming underwater?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, no...I am NOT doing that." She said. "I'll just fly over to the flagpole and then meet you guys on the other side." She took out her broom. "Later!"

"Oh no you don't." Reimu said, looking at Sora.

"Alright..." Sora nodded and then used Graviga on Marisa, as they all heard her scream and then she landed in the water.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, REIMU?!" Marisa yelled as she came up to the surface.

"Oh get over it, Nitori saved you from Bonefin about a year ago!"

"I don't care! Thanks to that shark, I don't do well underwater!"

"At least you're not Sonic." Mario muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Oh for the love of..." Nitori sighed. "Are you forgetting I can manipulate water and I can make you all breathe? Honestly..." She muttered as she dived in and then made it so they can all breathe. "Alright, let's go!" She exclaimed.

"For crying out loud..." Marisa muttered and noticed Youmu. "I bet you're going to struggle with that cat suit on."

"I'm a great swimmer. I bet I can pull it off in this cat suit." She smiled as she dived in.

"Oh my gosh!" Happy exclaimed. "Fish!" He smiled, looking at the Cheep Cheeps, as he drooled a little.

"How can you drool underwater?" Natsu wondered. "Sure, she can manipulate it, but that doesn't make sense." He said.

"FIIIIISH!" Happy exclaimed as he swam quickly to the Cheep Cheeps as they saw him and their eyes widened and quickly swam off.

"Hey wait up! I'd like some fish too!" Youmu exclaimed.

"She's becoming more cat-like the more she wears that." Reimu said.

"If she forgets how to speak while wearing that, I'm ripping it off." Meiling said. "And I don't care if I get clawed."

Sakuya blinked. "Okay, you don't care if you don't get clawed and yet you're afraid of one of my knives?"

"Who's the one that keeps stabbing my forehead?!"

"Well I'm not the one who sleeps 24/7!"

"Oh geez, this argument again." Remilia sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" Flandre shrugged.

Happy screamed as he swam back to Natsu. "There's something meaner than those fish!"

"What could be worse than Cheep Cheeps?" Luigi asked.

"I think I know." Mario said, pointing to some Porcupuffers as the two Cheep Cheeps had a smirk on them.

"Oh..." Luigi blinked.

Youmu swam in front of the Porcupuffers and took out her katanas, hissing at them as their eyes widened as they quickly swam off. "Yeah, I thought so."

_Several minutes of swimming later..._

"I'm detecting a Green Star and a stamp." FLUDD said. "Above us."

"MINE!" Kaguya yelled, but Mokou pulled her down and swam up, then launching out and grabbing the Green Star and the stamp. "That was a dirty trick!"

"You're one to talk." She said as she hopped back down.

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"My father." She glared at Kaguya before swimming off.

"Oh get over it!"

After going in a Clear Pipe and seeing a wrecked ship in the background, they kept on swimming as they passed by a cracked wall but Natsu and Happy noticed it. "Shall we?" Happy asked.

"Yeah." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched the wall, making it crumble as they then landed in a golden room.

"Whoa, what is this?" Happy asked as he looked around. Coins everywhere and a Green Star.

"We found the motherload!" Natsu exclaimed as he picked up the Green Star. "Come on, let's start grabbing them!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed, but suddenly they were grabbed by Lucy who was holding a money bag.

"Well this oughta help pay rent." Lucy smiled.

"Where'd you get the bag?" Natsu asked.

"I carry it with me if I ever come across any coins in the Mushroom Kingdom." She explained as she then gave it to Loke who was right next to her. "Take this back to your world until I need it."

"Alright." Loke nodded as he took it. "Later, you two!" He waved and then disappeared.

"Well so much for buying all the fish you could buy." Happy sighed.

Back with the others, Sora and the other two made quick work on the Porcupuffers as they kept going, but Mokou and Kaguya saw a hidden clear pipe as they curiously went over to investigate, and once they did, they found a Green Star. "Hey!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Hey look! A walking Money bag!" Mokou exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Kaguya asked as she saw a Coin Coffer minding his own business. "Well isn't that the cutest thi-" She blinked and saw Mokou walking to the warp pipe with a Green Star in her hand. "OH THAT WAS CHEAP!"

"Riiiight." Mokou rolled her eyes as she jumped in while Kaguya chased after her, and once they were outside, they saw Nitori's head on the top of the flagpole.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Reimu asked.

"If we didn't have Nitori, I would've been screwed." Marisa muttered as they were soon joined by the girls, Natsu and Happy.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"Look at what's ahead!" He pointed as they all looked to see Mount Must Dash ahead.

"Sweet mother of pasta..." Mario's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh man, now I wish we had our karts with us." Luigi sighed as they saw Marisa, Reimu, Sora, Roxas, Natsu and Gray at the starting line.

"We'll just leave it to them." Mario said and the rest of them looked at Switchboard Falls.

"Want to go over there?" Luigi asked.

"Since we don't have karts with us, sure." Peach nodded as they all walked to the area.

_World 3-6: A Race!_

A Lakitu was in front of them, holding a light. "Alright...ready..." He said as they got ready, then the light turned green. "GO!"

**Mount Must Dash (Super Mario 3D World)**

The six of them went off, driving around and running over any Biddy Buds that were in the way as Marisa drove over an item box and a Red Shell appeared in her hand. "Oh, we're doing it THIS way, huh?" She smirked as she saw Reimu in front of her. "Sorry...but you're not going to beat me!" She exclaimed as she threw the red shell, hitting her.

"Ow!" Reimu exclaimed as Marisa drove off. "So it's going to be like that, huh?" She smirked.

Roxas looked over his buttons and found one. "There you are..." He said as he pushed the button as oil started spilling everywhere as Sora drove over it.

"WHOA WHOOOOOOOOOOA!" He exclaimed as he hit a tree. "DARN IT, ROXAS!"

Natsu had picked up a Green Star as he put it down near him as he saw a ramp not too far ahead. "Let's get some momentum going." He smirked as he pressed the nitro button and sped up. "LATER!" He yelled as he drove off the ramp and was in mid-air. "Oh yeah, this is what I'm talki-" An alarm sounded in his car. "What now?" He wondered as he looked to see a Blue Shell right behind him. "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled. Boom.

Gray drove past as the Green Star Natsu got landed in his arms. "I'll take that." He chuckled as he then drove over an item box and dropped three banana peels on the ground, causing Reimu, Roxas and Marisa to slip on them.

He then noticed a bunny holding a Green Star watching them as he grabbed the bunny. "Mind if I have that?" He asked while driving over a stamp, which Reimu picked up.

"I hope it's not ruined." Reimu said.

Natsu was gaining up on Gray, holding a green shell. "Here's a little present for ya!" He exclaimed.

"Would you really hit me with a bunny as a passenger?" Gray asked.

"That bunny is gonna be soup!" Natsu exclaimed as he threw it, but Gray swerved out of the way as it hit a wall and bounced back to him. "Oh crap..." He blinked as it hit him. "OH YOU JUST HAD TO GET A MOTORCYCLE, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"I see the Flag Pole dead ahead." Marisa said, taking out the hakkero and placing it behind the broom. "Let's do this." She smirked.

Gray heard an explosion as he looked behind to see Marisa catching up. "I don't think so." He said. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" He yelled as Marisa drove over it and slid.

"Whoa...whoa! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" She yelled and then hit a wall dead on.

"Ouch." Reimu winced. "That's gotta hurt in the morning."

On the bottom of Switchboard Falls, Mario looked over to see the chaos while Flandre took the flagpole. "Man, that looks like so much fun."

"No kidding." Luigi muttered.

"Freaking hot head..." Kaguya muttered, seeing Mokou with three Green Stars.

Gray sped up and then hit a ramp, as he nabbed the Green Star in mid-air, and then landed right on top of the Flagpole. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as the bunny hopped off and ran off while the others parked. Reimu in second, Natsu in third, Roxas in fourth, Sora in fifth and Marisa in dead last.

"You okay?" Reimu asked.

"I faceplanted on a rock wall, DO I LOOK OKAY?!" She yelled as there was blood coming down her forehead.

"Hey uh, Sora? We need a Curaga over here." Reimu said.

**World 3 Map**

After Marisa was healed, they all regrouped. "So, where to next?" Sora asked.

"I think the castle in front of us." Mario said, pointing off to the distance.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**When in doubt...do Mount Must Dash Mario Kart Style while the others go to World 3-7!**


	11. Meet Pom Pom

**World 3 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Does anyone hear something?" Marisa asked.

"I hear something." Mario said as they all looked to see a Bullet Bill Train in the distance, and then it sped past them.

"We got in a castle to watch a train?" Happy asked.

"Oh we're not going to watch it." Natsu said, looking at a cannon. "We're going to catch it!"

_World 3-Train: High Speed Chaos!_

**The Bullet Bill Express (Super Mario 3D World)**

They landed on the train, looking ahead. "Oh this is going to be interesting." Luigi said.

"No kidding." Meiling nodded as they started walking, as Kaguya managed to pick up a Green Star that she noticed.

"Hey Mokou...look what I got." Kaguya smirked, showing off the Green Star.

"Yeah yeah, I got tons of 'em. You really want to brag about that?" She asked as they kept walking.

That's it, I'm going to push her off of this train when I get the chance. Kaguya thought as they kept walking.

"How fast is this train going, exactly?" Reimu asked.

"It's a Bullet Bill Train, I imagine this is going pretty fast." Mario said as they kept on going, and then they saw another train parallel to them, but it was equipped with Bullet Bill blasters. "Uh oh..."

"Just when I thought this would be a pleasant voyage." Luigi sighed.

"Well, this just got a whole lot interesting." Marisa said as she fired danmaku at the Bullet Bills.

Sakuya took out her knives and threw them at the Bullet Bills, but they bounced off of them as they kept coming but Meiling got in the way and kicked them all away to the other train. "Thanks."

"Ah no problem." Meiling said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as several Goombas went flying off the train as a Green Star smacked right into Mokou's face. "Ow!" She yelled as she pulled it off. "Well, I guess this one is mine."

"What was that explosion?" Lucy wondered as they looked to see a Banzai Bill Blaster aiming right at them. "Oh geez!"

"Leave it to me." Flandre said. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" She yelled as she swung it at a Banzai Bill coming for them, as it exploded in mid-air but another one came right through the smoke really fast and hit Flandre.

"FLAN!" Remilia yelled.

"I'm fine..." Flandre winced.

Another Banzai Bill hit a train, as it destroyed several ? Blocks in the process as a Mega Mushroom popped out of one. "Hey Natsu! A Mega Mushroom!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh baby, this is going to be sweet!" Natsu exclaimed as he ate the whole thing and grew giant.

"Holy crap! Was I THAT huge?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty wild." Gray said.

A Banzai Bill shot out and was aiming at the giant Natsu. "Oh no you don't!" He smirked as he fire punched it away, as it collided into the Banzai Bill Blaster and then exploded. "Time to make things REALLY interesting!" he exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, throwing a humongous fireball at the train and then the whole thing exploded, causing a Green Star to go flying and landing in Mokou's face.

"Ow! Again?"

"I know Natsu sometimes goes overkill...BUT YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Gray yelled.

Natsu looked ahead and just chuckled. "Is he seriously going to destroy this train?" Xion asked.

"FIRE DRAGON...ROAR!" He yelled.

"He is." Happy nodded.

"Hey uh, Bro?" A Fire Bro asked.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to take a look at this."

"Do I have to right this very second? I'm busy driving this train here!"

"I know, but look!"

"Oh what could be possibly more important that thi-HOLY CRAP!" He yelled and once the Roar hit, the locomotive exploded, forcing the train to screech to a halt, and then Natsu shrunk back to normal.

"And I thought my sister was crazy..." Remilia blinked.

"I'm not THAT bad!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Then explain that pink area you destroyed!" Peach told her.

"Uh...i'll get back to you on that."

"I swear, you are so crazy sometimes." Gray muttered as they walked to a warp pipe that rose from the ground from the destroyed train as they all hopped in while Nitori picked up a stamp.

"So, you guys have arrived." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Marisa asked.

"I did." Pom Pom landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am Pom Pom." She replied and took out a shuriken. "Now enough talk, let's do this thing."

**Pom Pom (Super Mario 3D World)**

Sora, Roxas and Xion ran to Pom Pom and slashed her, but she immediately disappeared. "Wait, where'd she go?" Roxas asked.

"Right here." Pom Pom said as they looked to see three of them.

"What the heck?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Which one is the real me?" She asked as the three of them attacked them with shurikens.

"Dang Katanas...if I can just reach..." Youmu muttered but then she got hit, the cat suit going away. "Now this is more like it." She said and slashed a clone, as it disappeared.

"Wrong!" Pom Pom taunted and then kicked her away.

"Night Lord: Dracula Cradle!" Remilia exclaimed, as Pom Pom yelled in pain.

"Impressive hit...but I'm not one to go down easily!" She exclaimed, disappearing again and then reappearing with more clones.

"Maybe this will clear things up!" Roxas exclaimed, using Zantetsuken, but they all jumped away and struck him with shurikens.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, hammering the right Pom Pom.

"Who the heck conjures up an ice hammer?!" Pom Pom exclaimed as she made more clones and they threw shurikens at everyone, but they all dodged.

"HEAVY RAIN: GREAT WAR BENEATH THE RIVER!" Nitori yelled, and suddenly the whole place rumbled...and a huge tidal wave came through the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!" Pom Pom yelled as the tidal wave washed her away. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" She yelled before sinking in the water.

"Well that's one way to beat the clones." Marisa said as they walked out of the area as Marisa got on top of the flag pole and rescued the blue Sprixie Princess.

"Yay! Thanks for saving me!" She exclaimed. "And now, I will take you to the next area!" She smiled as she started building a clear pipe. "Alright, you're good to go! Oh and...there's this ice palace thing midway if you want to go check it out."

"Ice palace?" Gray asked. "Let's go check it out."

"I'd figure you'd say that." Lucy said as they went in the clear pipe and went straight to the palace.

"Hmm, this looks familiar..." Mario said as he was looking at it.

"Shall we go take a look?" Gray asked as he was already walking in.

"You're already walking in, sure..." Natsu said as they walked in.

_World 3-Crystal Palace: The Crystal King's Return_

**Crystal Palace (Paper Mario)**

"This whole place is so familiar...but I can't put my finger on it." Mario said as they walked around.

"Maybe you've been here before." Reimu said.

"It feels familiar but...I don't seem to recall being in this palace in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"Well, this ice is really awesome." Gray said as they kept walking around until they saw stairs.

"This all feels familiar, but where have I seen this before?" Mario kept wondering as they walked up the stairs.

Lucy looked at the staircase and then at Gray. "Hmm...hey FLUDD...is this really ice?"

"This is ice." FLUDD replied. "Ice crystals, to be exact."

"So this is an ice crystal palace? Well this is even more amazing." Gray said.

_Ice crystal palace... crystal palace..._ Mario thought. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Mario? You look uneasy." Peach said. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I am." He nodded as they got in the last room.

"You done admiring things, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I'm wondering who made this place, I'm already a huge fan of them."

"That would be me." A voice said as they looked to see a very familiar king appearing in front of them, as Mario's eyes widened.

**Crystal King (Paper Mario)**

"Crystal King!" Mario exclaimed.

"That's right, Mario...I am back."

"You know this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I had to rescue a Star Spirit from this guy." He explained.

"Star Spirit?" Reimu asked, as Mario explained everything. "Ah."

"I may not have a lousy Star Spirit with me, but that doesn't mean I will have my revenge." Crystal King chuckled.

"Look around you, there's a lot of us and only one of you. This is going to be easy." Marisa smirked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." Mario said. "I had a lot of trouble with this guy."

"Enough chatting. Let's begin." Crystal King said as everyone got in battle positions.

**Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

Mario and Luigi ran straight to the Crystal King and punched him, but he blocked them both and swung them to the side. "WATER SIGN: WATER CARPET!" Nitori yelled.

"Ice Bolt!" Crystal King exclaimed as it hit the danmaku and freezing it.

"What?!" Nitori exclaimed as the Ice King threw ice shards at her, as she yelled in pain.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but the Crystal King conjured up an ice shield to block his attack. "What the?!"

"Heheheh, unlike last time...I got stronger!" He exclaimed as he fired ice shards at Natsu.

"I hate to ask this, but what's his health? I remember Goombario telling me it was 70..." Mario muttered.

"According to my data...it's 150 now."

"What?!"

"150 my butt." Marisa said. "LOVE STORM: STARLIGHT TYPHOON!"

"HOLY RELIC: YIN-YANG DEMON GOD ORB!" Reimu yelled.

The Crystal King dodged it. "Let's even this out." He said. "MIST!" He yelled, as they all...minus Gray yelled in pain. "Oh? You didn't get hurt?"

"I'm not the one who gets bothered by the cold." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: SWORD!" He yelled as he then slashed Crystal King several times, but he blocked it with his shield.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you can keep up with me and that we're both evenly matched...however..." Crystal King kicked Gray away. "That doesn't mean we're both strong!" He exclaimed, firing an Ice Bolt at him, but he blocked with his own arms.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, hitting the Crystal King.

"Ha! Pathetic!" He laughed and then fired an ice bolt right at Wendy, as she yelled in pain and then was frozen solid.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled as his fists ignited. "Why I oughta..."

"Hesitation Sign: Sword of Binding Desires!" Youmu exclaimed while Meiling ran to him and punched and kicked him but he dodged every attack and then fired ice shards at them.

"TABOO: KAGOME, KAGOME!" Flandre yelled, but the Crystal King fired ice bolts at the danmaku.

"Hey Crystal King!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Let's see if you handle..." His hands ignited. "THIS!" He yelled as he unleashed his Final Smash, but the Crystal King surrounded himself in a huge icy dome. "What?!"

"Impressive move, Mario...but it seems you have gotten weaker the last time we met." He said as he then noticed a frying pan heading right for him, but he ducked. "A frying pan?"

"TAKE THIS!" Peach yelled as she attacked him with a Golf Club and then her tennis racket.

"Hmph...that all you got?" He asked as he ice punched Peach away, then dodging Mokou's and Kaguya's attacks and fired more ice shards to push them away. "FREEZE!" He yelled, firing a barrage of icicles at the Keyblade Wielders and the Fairy Tail group.

"Man, this guy is annoying!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This is where I'll end things off." He said, as he summoned several ice bits as they all glowed. "Farewell." He chuckled as they fired a humongous ice laser at everyone.

"No!" Gray exclaimed as he ran towards the group, but suddenly something else blocked the attack much to Gray's surprise.

The laser stopped, only to see a shield in front of the Crystal King. "What?!"

"Good thing I got here just in time." A voice said as they uncovered their eyes.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But I don't understand...I thought you were at Sarasaland!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I was...until I decided to return home early. I then find out from Toadsworth that you guys went on an adventure in a clear pipe. Of course, I got a little jealous and decided to follow you." She explained.

"Well that explains a lot." Gray said.

"Now that you're here, we can kick this guy's butt together!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Save your energy, this king is mine." Erza said, switching out of her Adamantine Armor and into her Flight Armor.

"Ha! With an outfit like that? You must be joking." Crystal King chuckled, but suddenly Erza disappeared. "Huh?!"

"Right behind you." She said as she slashed Crystal King away as she then went to Purgatory Armor.

"That sword of yours won't work on my shield!" He exclaimed as he attempted to block Erza's attack, but his shield shattered as his eyes widened. "No!" He exclaimed as he got hit several times.

"One thing you should know...is that you should never underestimate me." Erza said as she ran straight to the Crystal King.

"Now I know you..." Crystal King said. "You're Fairy Tail's strongest member! Titania!" He exclaimed as Erza slashed through him, as he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing as a Green Star appeared from where he was.

**Crystal Palace**

"I'll take that." Erza said as she took it. "Now, let's get going, shall we?" She asked as they nodded. "Oh...and before we go." She punched Wendy's ice prison, shattering it.

"Ugh..." Wendy shook her head. "Thanks." She smiled as they walked out of the palace.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Originally, I was going to have Blizzarus from Super Princess Peach, but then I thought of the Crystal King. "Yeah, that'll be better!"**

**Also, I was originally going to have Erza appear at the end of World 4, but my desire to have her appear in the story was getting so bad that I just couldn't bear it any longer.**


	12. Marching with Ants?

**World 4 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

They came out of the clear pipe. "Okay, we're in some sort of canyon?" Sora asked as they looked around.

"Hmm..." Mario looked around. "Something about this feels familiar."

"You fought a bad guy in a canyon?" Reimu asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Mario said. "Maybe I saw this in a dream?" He wondered.

"Well, whatever that dream was, I'm sure it wasn't important." Natsu said. "Let's keep on going!"

"Okay, is it me or are those some really big ants?" Lucy asked as she pointed off at the distance.

_World 4-1: Major Ant Problem_

**Ant Trooper Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Wow, this canyon has a major ant problem." Happy said.

"Nothing like burning them up will fix it!" Natsu exclaimed as he kept fire punching the Ant Troopers away.

"Natsu..." Erza tried to get his attention.

Natsu fire punched an Ant Trooper to another one. "OH YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He exclaimed.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu stopped punching and turned. "What?"

"According to FLUDD, these Ant Troopers are very friendly." Erza told him. "This is their homeland."

Natsu blinked. "Well someone should've told me that before I started punching them!"

Gray facepalmed. "Honestly..." He muttered as they started to walk around while Wendy went out of her way to start healing the Ant Troopers, even Xion was using Curaga on them.

As they kept walking, they saw a stamp being carried by an Ant Trooper. "Okay...do we leave that alone or do we keep it anyways?" Reimu asked.

"Hmm...I wonder." Marisa said as she gently took the stamp off. "Huh, nothing happened."

The Ant Trooper stopped walking as it felt it's back as it looked over to see Marisa holding the stamp, and to everyone's surprise...tears started to form in its eyes. "Aah!" Marisa exclaimed. "No no no! Don't cry!"

"Oh geez..." Luigi said. "How are we gonna fix this problem?" He wondered.

"Um..." An idea popped in Reimu's hand. "I know!" She knelt down and started making the stamp out of dirt. "Here you go! A new one!" She smiled, but it disintegrated. "Or not." She said, as the Ant Trooper started crying.

"Ah geez! This is making feel horrible!" Marisa exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make him cry!"

FLUDD sprayed water in the air, as Nitori worked it and then placed it on the Ant Trooper's back. "A water stamp! That works!" She smiled, but once she stopped manipulating it, it went back into normal water and drenched the ant. "...Until I stop manipulating it." She sighed.

"Just leave it all to me." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: STAMP!" He yelled, as an ice made stamp appeared in his hand. "Here you go." He said as he placed it on the Ant Trooper.

The Ant Trooper stopped crying and looked at the stamp, smiling as it happily walked away. "Oh thank goodness..." Marisa sighed. "I thought I had to give this back to him and we'd be one stamp short."

"Well, at least we got it." Reimu said as they kept on going.

"We passed a Green Star." FLUDD said.

"We did?" Mokou asked as she and Kaguya saw a Green Star. "Oh that thing is mine!" She exclaimed as they flew over but Kaguya kicked her away and grabbed it.

"Ha! I got it!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Oh just wait until Natsu finds a cloud!" Mokou exclaimed as they kept walking.

"Do I even want to know?" Erza asked.

"Uh, it's...something." Lucy replied as they kept walking until they saw the Big Ant Troopers. "Holy crap, those are huge!"

"I wonder if we can ride them?" Mario wondered as he jumped on one and helped up Peach, Blue Toad, Captain Toad and Toadette.

"Huh, looks like we can." Peach said as Luigi hopped onto another with Lucy, Gray and Wendy...while Natsu was being carried by Happy and Erza transformed in her Black Wing Armor, while the others just simply walked over to the Flag Pole farther away.

"What's in that Green Pipe?" Mokou wondered as she went into the warp pipe to see several Ant Troopers minding their own business and a Green Star was just floating there. "Huh." She took it and then walked to the other Warp Pipe, where the Ant Troopers were curiously looking at her before going back to their usual shenanigans.

"Went sight-seeing?" Kaguya asked, holding two Green Stars in her hand with a smirk.

"I got a Green Star too." Mokou said. "And you got a long way to go." She said as she flew off.

"Oh trust me...from this point on, I will be making a comeback! Just you wait!" Kaguya exclaimed as she flew off with Mokou as they saw Reimu's face on the flagpole.

"Ah, there you two are." Mario said. "We were just waiting for you."

"I bet they were arguing again." Natsu said.

"Nah, I was just bragging that I got two Green Stars in this area." Kaguya chuckled as they went ahead to the next area, as they were in some kind of forest.

_World 4-2: Creepy Piranha Plants_

**Piranha Creeper Creek (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What's with the purple water?" Natsu asked.

"That is poison water." FLUDD said. "If you touch it, you'll immediately die."

Kaguya's eyes widened, and got an idea...a most rotten idea as she glanced at Mokou. _It's not lava, but I can manage. She'll stay down if I push her in!_

"I think I'll pass..." Lucy said. "I kinda like my life and I don't want to go out by accidentally falling into poison water."

"I'm with you." Wendy said.

"Ditto." Luigi nodded.

"Alright, those afraid of falling in the water, you'll stay here. The rest of us will go on ahead." Erza said as they walked off.

"So now what?" Wendy asked.

Lucy noticed a sign as she took a look. "Shortcut to the flag pole." She read. "Well, I guess we'll go this way." She said as she, Wendy, Luigi, Captain Toad and Toadette walked the other way.

"Honestly, Lucy is just being a baby." Natsu said. "The water doesn't look that threatening."

"Yeah well, I don't blame them." Gray said. "One wrong move and you'll be swimming in the poison water."

"Yeah, good point." Natsu said, watching the girls flying in the air as they then noticed a Piranha Creeper just sleeping in front of a warp pipe. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he burned up the Piranha Creeper as they then walked in the pipe.

"According to my data, these are Piranha Creepers." FLUDD said.

"Well that kind of makes sense." Reimu said. "They do look creepy."

"All the more reason to burn them." Natsu said as they guided their way until they saw a Green Star in the non-poisonous water.

"I'm not getting that." Marisa said.

"Oh for the love of..." Sakuya made time stop, and then she resumed it with the Green Star in her hand. "Stop being such a baby."

"Oh shut up." Marisa muttered as they looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen two immortal girls?" She asked.

"Last I saw them; they were headed for a Mystery Box." Roxas said, and then blinked. "Oh dear..."

"It was MY Green Star and you know it!" Kaguya's voice exclaimed as they looked behind.

"Right, you woke up the Piranha Creeper and it bit you in the butt, forcing me to fry them all and take the Green Star."

"I WAS THIS CLOSE TO GETTING IT!"

"Well if you weren't so busy being cocky, I would've let you have it!"

"They're fine." Xion said as they kept walking as they saw Flandre at the warp pipe waiting for them. "Uh..."

"There was a passageway with a stamp." Flandre replied as they got into the next area, where it was the return of the poison water and a warp pipe far ahead, and there were lots of Piranha Creepers and Stingbies.

"Well this looks like fun." Natsu said as the ones who couldn't fly had a difficult time walking around.

_It's time..._ Kaguya thought as she saw Mokou collecting the eight green coins. "Hey uh...Mokou."

"What?"

"I just want to say that...i'm sorry for what I did to your father."

Mokou blinked in surprise. "Whoa whoa whoa...back this up." She said as she had the Green Star in her hand. "You're apologizing?"

"I am." She said. "I...really want to be friends." She said, faking a smile.

"You do?" Mokou asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It was wrong of me for doing something so crazy. I apologize for the things I have done in the past."

Mokou smiled. "Well alright." She said as Kaguya then hugged her as she then returned the hug, but then Kaguya smirked and then pushed her away. "Kaguya? What's with the smir-AGH!" She yelled as she was kicked hard in the knee, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You were a good rival, but now...things must come to an end." She said, kicking her in the chest, almost knocking her in the water.

"You..." Mokou glared at her. "And to think...you changed your ways!"

"Oh Mokou...you are so stupid to think I would call a truce just like that." She smirked as she walked to her.

"I won't let you get away with this..." She muttered as she reached for a spell card, but Kaguya fired simple danmaku at her shoulder, making her scream in pain as her arms went limp. "The others will...find out about this."

"I seriously doubt they will." She said, pulling out a spell card. "Tree-ocean of Hourai." She smirked, as the explosions from the danmaku made her go splashing into the water, as she watched Mokou sink to the bottom. "Farewell, Mokou." She smirked as she casually walked away. _Now...to pretend that something ELSE happened to her_. she thought.

"Hey, what ever happened to them?" Marisa asked as they reunited with the others as Captain Toad's face was on the flagpole.

"Hey, I see Kaguya!" Sora pointed over to them.

"Where's Mokou?" Natsu asked.

"It's...horrible." She said, tears falling. "We were just talking...minding our own business when a Piranha Creeper suddenly came out of the poison water and bit down on Mokou's leg. I tried to fight it while trying to save her, but...it was too late, it pulled her underwater." She sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Happy and Sora yelled, though everyone else was skeptical as Kaguya was still crying.

"Oh, I am going to kill any Piranha Plant that gets in our way." Natsu growled under his breath as they kept on going.

"I'm calling major bullcrap here." Reimu said. "There's no way you could save Mokou from being pulled under. You would've watched her being pulled in...or the face that she would've burned it up."

"She wanted me to save her..." Kaguya told her.

Reimu sighed. "Alright, whatever you say." She said as she walked away.

"Do you think Kaguya has something to do with this?" Marisa whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah, big time. But I'm just going to let this one go until Mokou comes back." She whispered back as everyone else just walked quietly.

_She shoots...she scores!_ Kaguya thought, smirking.

_Meanwhile...at the bottom of the poison water..._

Mokou lay motionless on the ground, looking at the surface above. _Once I have the strength to get back up...I am SO going to kill her..._ She thought.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Poison Water. Kaguya and Mokou. You get ideas.**


	13. Beep Bop Blop!

**To The Worldwalker: Not yet, i'm busy with another fic i'm writing, but eventually...i'll check out the walkthrough.**

**World 4 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

As they kept walking, Erza took out her sword. "Uh, what's up?" Reimu asked.

"Flying magician coming towards us." Erza told her as they looked to see Kamek flying up to them.

"Oh good, I was itching to fight you again." Marisa said as she got on the broom.

"Now before we fight...I have one question. WHERE the heck is that firey immortal girl?"

Kaguya faked a sigh. "She...was pulled under by a Piranha Creeper in the poison water. She never came back up." She said while unleashing some fake tears.

Kamek raised an eyebrow and looked at Marisa, who gave him a look that read_ she's lying, but just go with it_ causing Kamek to just nod. "I see...i'm sorry for your loss." He said. _Even though I have this feeling that you caused her 'death'._ He thought.

"So what do you have in store for us now?" Roxas asked.

"This." Kamek said as lightning bolts came down from the sky as Fire Piranha Plants, Piranha Plants and big Piranha Plants came up.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Light Sign: Earthlight Ray!" Marisa yelled, but Kamek quickly avoided it.

"Why is it that your spell cards still amazes me to this day?" Kamek asked as he fired ice at her.

Marisa dodged. "My danmaku is always flashy." She smirked, using Starlight Typhoon.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, as he hammered a couple of Piranha Plants.

Erza slashed through several Piranha Plants while Mario and Luigi brought out Fire Flowers and then they threw fire balls at them.

Four big Piranha Plants were cowering in fear as Flandre, Remilia, Sakuya and Meiling were in front of them. "This is going to be fun." Flandre smirked. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!"

"Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir."

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist."

"Three Blasts: Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker!"

Wendy sweatdropped. "Okay, those four scare me."

"It'd be really scary if Koakuma and Patchy were here too, then it'd get really chaotic." Reimu said.

"I wonder what it'd be like if Fairy Tail and the Scarlet Mansion team duked it out?" Sora wondered.

Youmu shuddered. "That scares me just thinking about it."

"STAR SIGN: DRAGON METEOR!" Marisa yelled.

"Argh..." Kamek muttered. "FIRE!" He yelled, but she quickly dodged.

"You know...I haven't used this card in a while..." Marisa smirked.

Kamek sweatdropped and gulped. "Sungrazer?"

"Actually... MAGICANNON: FINAL MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, as Kamek's eyes widened and then he got hit.

"WHY AM I NOT DODGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING?!" He yelled as a star shined in the sky.

**World 4 Map**

"Well that was simple." Marisa said as she hopped off her broom.

"Alright, let's keep going." Reimu said. "I can see the next area not too far from here." She said, and suddenly...they all glowed. "What the heck?!"

"Uh...what's going on?" Natsu asked as they all disappeared.

_World 4-3: Bleeping Blocks!_

**Beep Block Skyway (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Uh, where the heck are we?" Nitori asked. "Are we in space?"

"It seems like it." Mario said and looked ahead. "Oh boy."

"What?" Luigi asked as he looked to see the Beep Blocks. "Oh."

Erza walked up to it and watched them. "I see...three beeps and then a change." She said as she started running, and then when she heard the third beep, she jumped and then landed on the red block, then got to the other side.

"Well that looks easy." Mario said as they all did it.

"Hey, this is fun!" Reimu exclaimed as they kept on going.

Kaguya noticed a Green Star. "Man, I remember how fun it was when I was competing with Mokou." She sighed as she went over to go get it.

"Hold it! You shall NOT get the Green Star!" A Boomerang Bro exclaimed as he threw the boomerang.

"Whoa!" Kaguya jumped to the side and fired simple danmaku at the Boomerang Bro, but he jumped back...on a beep block.

"Ha! You missed!" He exclaimed and then looked down. "Uh oh." He said as he waited until the last beep and then jumped to the side. "Phew, that was a close one." He said.

"Taboo: Maze of Love!" Flandre exclaimed, forcing the Boomerang Bro to jump to the side again.

"Not today! I am NOT going to fall to simple magic!" He exclaimed and then blinked. "Wait a minute, why am I not touching anything?" He asked and then looked down. "Oh." He said and then fell. "WHY MEEEEEEEE?!"

"Thank you." Kaguya smiled as she took the Green Star.

"Yeah, sure...whatever." Flandre said as she walked away. _I know you threw Mokou in the poison water._ She thought.

"Oh this looks interesting." Mario said as they looked at some stairs of Beep Blocks of some sort as they all jumped to the timing of the beat as they noticed a Double Cherry just sitting there. "Oh you're kidding me." He said.

"What does this do?" Erza wondered as she picked it up, and then right on cue, a clone of her appeared in front of her, shocking her. "What the heck?!"

"Two of them?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And I thought one was bad enough!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh geez..." Lucy sweatdropped as Erza and her clone touched each other's hand, mimicking each other's moves and requipping into the same armors.

Nitori looked up to see a stamp on a platform as she flew up to get it. "Hey bro...do you think I can long jump to that platform?" Mario asked.

"I don't think it's possible...I mean, there's the Beep Blocks you have to be careful of." Luigi said as Mario backed up.

"Well you know me...I'm a daredevil." He chuckled as he got a running start and long jumped to the other side, missing all of the beep blocks and landing perfectly.

"Showoff." Luigi muttered as he backed up. "If he can do it, so can I!" He said as he got a running start...but as luck would have it, he tripped on nothing and fell facefirst on a beep block. "Ow..."

"Luigi! Get off of there!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luigi asked as he looked down to see that the beep block was already beeping...and then it switched. "Uh oh." He said and then he fell.

"LUIGI!" They all yelled as Reimu flew to go grab him, but the blocks changed as she faceplanted on the block.

"OOOF!" Reimu exclaimed as she got up and saw that Luigi was long gone. "Dang it..." She muttered.

"Oh no..." Mario said as he looked down. "Bro!" He called out to him.

"If I know Luigi, he'll be landing on a trampoline or something." Marisa said. "But...i'm not so sure, he's too far down."

"Come on, we need to keep going..." Sakuya said. "If there's one thing I know...Luigi will end up just fine."

"You're right." Mario nodded.

As they kept going, they noticed a humongous beep block slide. "Whoa! That looks like fun!" Marisa exclaimed.

"And a bit extreme." Lucy sweatdropped as they walked to the top of the slide. "So um, who's going first?"

The two Erzas looked down, and once they heard the three beeps, they immediately went down, then they watched them go to the other side after the three beeps. "Come on! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they went down together.

After everyone went down, it was just Wendy, Lucy and Kaguya with another Green Star in her hands. "I'm scared...this is just too much!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I think there's no other way." Lucy said. "Let's go down together."

"Alright." Wendy nodded as they slid down together, both of them screaming.

"I think I'll take the easy way out." Kaguya said as she just flew down.

At the bottom, Captain Toad and Blue Toad stepped on the P switches as Toadette got the Green Star. "Hey, does anyone hear screaming?" Peach asked as they looked to see Wendy and Lucy.

"They're almost there, come on...don't screw up now!" Natsu exclaimed as the two of them switched to the other side and then they landed on the platform below.

"Did we make it?" Lucy asked.

"You did." Erza nodded as she and her clone helped up Lucy and Wendy, while the others were just glaring at Kaguya who took the easy way out.

"What?" Kaguya asked as Xion took the flagpole, and then they all glowed again. "Oh what now?" She asked and then they disappeared.

_World 4-4: Bouncing on Mushrooms_

**Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Oh my achin'..." Boomerang Bro muttered as he was surprisingly still alive, as he then heard screaming. "What the?" He wondered as he looked up to see Luigi falling. "Green guy?" He asked as he and two Spinies watched him fall and landing on the big mushroom trampoline, causing all to bounce as he then landed right on his head on the ground, knocking him out. "Ouch...that's gotta hurt." He winced.

"Mama mia..." Luigi muttered dizzily.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Boomerang Bro asked as he knelt down.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE PLUMBER!" Marisa's voice yelled as he looked to see everyone there.

"Wait no! You don't understand!" Boomerang Bro exclaimed. "I was just seeing if he was alri-" Youmu slashed right through him, as he fell to the ground and disappeared, causing the two Spinies to sweatdrop.

Sora used Curaga on Luigi as he got up, rubbing his head. "Ugh...just my luck..." He muttered and glared at Mario. "You just HAD to long jump, didn't you?"

"I thought you could do it too." Mario shrugged, causing Luigi to sigh and then the two brothers hugged.

As they kept going, they saw the first Green Star on a ledge, and three Trampoline enemies. "Uh...what the heck are those things?" Natsu asked.

"According to my data, those are Hop-Chops." FLUDD replied.

"Hop-Chops?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"That's...an interesting name for them." Reimu blinked.

"If we use one of them, we can probably reach that Green Star." Blue Toad said.

"Or..." Kaguya flew over and got the Green Star. "You can just fly."

"Or that." Blue Toad muttered as they jumped on the trampoline mushrooms, taking them far to the other side, where they noticed another Green Star.

"I wonder..." Mario said as he attempted to wall jump, but that didn't do him much good. "Well, it was worth a shot." He said as he watched Kaguya get the second one.

A couple of bouncing on Mushrooms later, they see a big one and a flagpole way in the distance. "Oh now this will be a fun way to get over there!" Luigi exclaimed. "...Though, it'd be more fun without those Biddybuds." He muttered.

"Ah what are you gonna do?" Mario asked as they started to bounce.

_One major bouncing session later..._

They soon came to the flagpole...and pretty much everyone was exhausted. "Man...I should've flown..." Marisa muttered as Kaguya flew up to them while holding the last green star.

"So uh, we're taking a break?" Kaguya asked as she got on top of the flagpole, her face appearing on the flag.

"No. We're just resting." Erza said as she got up. "Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

**Piranha Creeper Creek (Super Mario 3D World)**

A couple Stingbies were just flying around and then a hand shot out of the poison water, scaring the heck out of them as Mokou climbed out of the water and was just on her hands and knees for a few seconds.

A Stingby curiously flew over to Mokou, and then she engulfed herself in flames, scaring it and then flying off. She had a very pissed off look. "Kaguya...i'm coming for you." She said.

**And Mokou is back...and very pissed off.**


	14. An Ambush!

**To The Worldwalker: Oh yeah...that's gonna be awesome!**

**World 4 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Man, that bouncing really took it out of me." Lucy said. "That was a bad idea."

"Well, you know what they say...live and learn." Marisa said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy nodded.

"Hmm..." Mario looked at a big rock in front of him.

"What's up?" Luigi asked.

"This rock is familiar..." He said, as he suddenly flashbacked to when he, Donkey Kong, Link and Kirby met Mega Man. "It's when we met Mega Man."

"Uh, are you SURE it's this rock? It could be exactly like it." Luigi pointed out.

Blue Toad walked past them, grumbling. "I should be in that tournament, but no...that stupid duck hunting mutt gets in instead."

"What's his problem?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno." Mario shrugged as they looked on ahead to see ruins.

_World 4-5: Very Ancient Ruins_

**Ant Trooper Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Are these ruins?" Reimu wondered as they walked around.

"It is, and this place is filled with Spikes and Galoombas." FLUDD said. "And three Green Stars and a stamp."

"Who would leave a stamp in a place like this?" Marisa wondered.

"I dunno." Reimu shrugged as they noticed a stamp on a wall. "And speak of the devil...there it is." She said as she flew up and took it. "Got it!" She exclaimed and then hopped down.

As they kept walking, they saw a couple of Spikes throwing spiked logs at them, but they all managed to avoid it as Sakuya threw knives at them to quickly get rid of them and then Kaguya noticed a warp pipe. How does no one else see this? She wondered as she hopped in, to see flip switch panels and four Spikes. "Oh boy." She said.

Back with the others, they kept walking as they killed any Galoomba that got in the way. "These ruins are so fascinating..." Erza said.

"I know! It's really interesting." Peach exclaimed.

"It's kinda boring in my opinion..." Natsu muttered as they kept walking while Flandre noticed a Green Star on another wall.

"Score!" She exclaimed as she flew up to grab it and then returned with it. "Hey, where's Kaguya?"

"Sorry...I took...so long." A voice said as they turned to see Kaguya beat up and holding a Green Star. "Those stupid Spikes put up quite a fight."

"Uh, Spikes are total wimps." Mario told her.

"Then you never met THOSE four." She said as they kept walking until they saw a small walkway with the last Green Star. "Oh! I'll take that!" She exclaimed as she flew over to get it.

"This is just a little too small for me." Lucy said as they attempted to balance themselves, and they noticed Captain Toad, Toadette, Blue Toad and Wendy walking through it with ease. "How are you...?!"

"Uh, we're smaller." Toadette said.

"I know that...but Wendy?"

Wendy shrugged. "I dunno." She said. "I guess I don't have to worry much?"

"Oh sure..." Natsu muttered.

_A few minutes later..._

"Quick question...how come you guys didn't fly?" Xion asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Reimu asked.

"I love a little challenge here and there." Marisa said as they kept on walking until they got to the Flagpole where Wendy's Fairy Tail mark was on the flag where they were waiting.

"Oh hey guys!" Wendy waved.

"We were just waiting for you!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know." Mario said as they kept on going.

**World 4 Map**

Erza stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed a passageway in a rock wall. "Hmm..." She curiously walked inside to see three Fire Bros just talking.

"I say we ambush them when they sleep!"

"Or we can just do it right now." Another suggested.

"Nah, that'd never work." The third said. "I'm agreeing with the first one."

"Planning to ambush us?" Erza asked as the trio looked to see her.

"Oh crap! Our hideout has been discovered!"

"Should we run in fear or attack her? It IS Titania after all."

"I say we fight! Bowser will be most pleased that we took down Fairy Tail's strongest member!"

Erza just simply transformed into her Flame Empress armor and didn't even summon a sword. "You boys don't know who you're messing with."

"Oh yes we do! FIRE!"

_Exactly five seconds later..._

"Ugh..."

"This is embarrassing..."

"I can't feel my bones..."

Erza was holding a Green Star in her hands. "That the best you can do?" She asked as she walked out to see a Mystery House. "Hmm?" She wondered as she walked in to investigate.

_Back with the others..._

Mario looked at a branch stuck to a rock wall and immediately flashbacked when he first met Greninja while battling Charizard. "Greninja..." He muttered.

"Is he reminiscing?" Reimu asked.

"How should I know?" Marisa shrugged as they kept walking until it got dark.

_World 4-Canyon: Koopaling Ambush_

"Well...I guess we'll camp out here for the night." Reimu said as Natsu found a couple logs and started the fire.

"Is it me or is Erza missing?" Gray wondered.

"I think she decided to be the lookout for the night." Wendy said.

"Probably." Mario nodded, when all of a sudden they heard a faint noise. "What's that?"

"I'm detecting someone coming right for us in a chopper of some sort." FLUDD said. "Coming from behind us." He said as they all looked to see someone coming up to them fast.

**Airship (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

The figure got closer as it looked like a Koopa Clown Car as the mouth opened and fired a cannonball at them. "LOOK OUT!" Mario yelled as they quickly got out of the way.

"What the heck?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Jr..." Mario growled under his breath as the Koopa Clown Car jumped up and a wrecking ball came to the side and swung it, but they all dodged as Mario glared at him. "YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING HERE!" He yelled as he ran straight towards him.

"I don't think so." Drills came out of the Koopa Clown Car as Mario quickly stopped running but he was sliding a little as Jr drilled into him and then sent him flying away.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed as suddenly wheels came out of the Koopa Clown Car, followed by exhaust pipes as it then sped towards them and running over the Mario Bros, Reimu, Wendy, Roxas and Sakuya.

"You like this? I tricked it out!" Jr exclaimed.

Reimu got up. "You think we should be impressed?" She asked as she took out a card. "Migrating Spirit: Fantasy Seal!" She exclaimed, but Jr jumped to the side and fired a cannonball right at her but Natsu got in the way and fire punched it back to him, but Jr ducked as he sent out a Mecha Koopa and sent it to Natsu.

"Like that would stop me!" Natsu exclaimed as he kicked it away, but Jr dodged as it hit Gray and exploded on him. "Whoops." He said and then a cannonball hit him, sending him flying towards the wall.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LI-" The Clown Car grabbed her and then Jr hit her multiple times with a hammer and then threw her to the vampires, then ran over the Keyblade Wielders as he then moved to Nitori who was firing danmaku at him, but he kept dodging and then a buzzsaw came out, slashing Nitori away.

"HEY!" Meiling ran straight to him and kicked him, but he jumped back as boxing gloves came out and repeatedly punched her multiple times before sending her away.

"JUNIOR!" Mario yelled as he ran straight to him with Peach, Blue Toad and Luigi. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

"Oh...whatever am I going to do?" He asked as he smirked and then transformed into Shadow Mario, making an X in front of them.

"Uh..." Blue Toad looked at it. "An X?"

"Three...two...one." Jr smirked as the X exploded, sending the four of them flying. "Sorry about that Mama Peach, but you're with that bad man!" He chuckled as he pressed a button. "Get out here." He ordered.

Mario weakly got up, glaring at him and then his eyes widened. "No way..."

**Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Jr laughed. "I wasn't the only one training!" He exclaimed as he was soon joined by the seven Koopalings with their own Koopa Clown Cars.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Natsu said. "More of them?!"

"Lemmy, Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Iggy, Wendy, and Larry..." Luigi muttered.

"What?! There's another Wendy?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh this is gonna get confusing..." Marisa muttered as Sora used Curaga on all of them.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Jr asked as they all nodded. "THEN LET'S DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" He yelled with a smirk as they went after the group as the group ran towards the Koopalings.

"OW OW OW OW!" Luigi yelled, getting hammered by Roy.

"Wimp! Ha ha ha!" Roy taunted and then threw him away.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but Wendy O' Koopa dodged and then fired a cannonball at her.

"We may have the same name, but that doesn't mean I'll kick your butt!"

Wendy growled under her breath. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" But the Koopaling dodged.

"I'm the original Wendy here, copycat!" She exclaimed, punching Wendy multiple times before sending her away.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Xion yelled, using Ragnarock but Lemmy dodged it and then fired a cannonball at her followed by running her over.

"Ha ha!" He laughed. "This is awesome!"

Meiling punched and kicked Iggy but he dodged and punched her in the chest and used an uppercut with a fork of all things. "I'm just getting started..." She muttered.

"Hehehe." Iggy whistled and then Meiling's eyes widened, seeing a Chain Chomp coming right for her.

"Oh no..."

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled, but Ludwig jumped in the air to avoid it and then hit her on the head with the hammer.

"Heh, you may be mentally unstable...but I will defeat you easily." He smirked.

"There's more than that..." She muttered. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!"

Marisa was down on the ground but quickly rolling out of the way of Morton's wrecking balls. "Oh! I almost had you!"

"Tough luck." She said. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPA-" Larry hit her on the head with his hammer as she yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nice try, witch." Larry muttered.

"HEY MUTT!" Kaguya threw a rock at the Chain Chomp. "LEAVE MEILING ALONE!"

The Chain Chomp stopped as it turned to look at Kaguya, and then it growled. "Ooooh, you shouldn't have done that!" Iggy giggled as the Chain Chomp came right for her.

"OH GEEZ!" Kaguya screamed as she started running.

Mario looked around, seeing everyone getting beat up as he was on his knees, panting and looking at Jr coming up to him. "I don't understand...how is it that you got stronger all of a sudden?"

"Oh...don't you remember? I got into Smash Brothers." He smirked. "However, we're not in the Smash Mansion so..." The drills came out. "Farewell!"

Suddenly, a fireball hit Jr in the face, making him yell in pain. "Agh! What the heck?!"

Suddenly, Iggy screamed. "GAH! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD THROW A SWORD AT A KOOPALING AND HIS DOG?!" He yelled as the sword was wedged between the Chain Chomp and Iggy, and it stopped the Chain Chomp from moving.

They all looked to see two certain girls, who did not look very happy. "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Mokou! You're alive!" Kaguya exclaimed. _Wait...SHE'S ALIVE?!_

"Can it." Mokou said coldly. "I'll deal with you later." She said.

"You dare try to stop our fun?" Jr asked as he growled under his breath. "BROTHERS! SISTER! GO AFTER THEM!" He ordered.

"I would...BUT A SWORD IS STUCK BETWEEN ME AND MY DOG!" Iggy yelled.

"Oh you are such a baby!" Wendy told him as she attempted to run over Mokou, but she took out a spell card.

"Possessed by Phoenix." She said as Wendy screamed in pain while Erza went in Purgatory Armor as Lemmy and Larry fired cannonballs at her, but she swung her sword, sending them flying to a rock wall.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Lemmy exclaimed but then he and Larry were sent flying into the sky by a single swing from Erza.

"TAKE THIS!" Wendy yelled as she swung her wrecking ball at Mokou, but she dodged and grabbed the chain, pulling her.

"Deathless: Xu Fu's Dimension." She said, hearing her scream in agony as she then pulled up, and then swung Wendy around as she then threw her hard to the sky.

"MY DADDY WILL HEAR ABOUR THIIIIIIIIIIIS!" She screamed.

"Come on! COME ON! IT'S JUST ONE STUPID SWORD!" Iggy yelled. "BE A MANLY DOG AND PULL THROUGH!" He yelled, but then the Chain Chomp was picked up by Erza. "WHAT THE...?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Erza smirked as she transformed in her Giant armor and then threw the Chain Chomp far, and since it was connected to Iggy, he was sent flying too. "NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" He yelled.

Roy and Morton went straight for her, firing cannonball after cannonball at her, but she summoned her Adamantine shield and blocked them, and then slashed them away with her Purgatory sword.

"Take this!" Ludwig exclaimed, driving straight for Mokou but she just stopped it with her foot. "What?!"

"Hourai: South Wind, Clear Sky –Fujiyama Volcano-." She said as Ludwig yelled in pain. "Fire Bird: Legend of Immortality." Ludwig yelled and then his Koopa Clown Car exploded, sending him flying high in the sky.

"No way!" Jr exclaimed. "This can't be happening!" Mokou and Erza walked to Jr, as they looked at each other and smirked. "I'LL GET YOU!" He yelled as he went straight for them and took out the drills, but Erza swung down, shattering the drills. "NO!" He yelled as she swung upward, sending him flying.

"IMPERISHABLE SHOOTING!" Mokou yelled, as when the danmaku hit Jr's Koopa Clown Car, it exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he was far away.

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"That's the second time you saved us..." Natsu muttered. "This time with Mokou..."

"You guys were amazing!" Peach exclaimed.

Mokou smiled and then glared at Kaguya, as she sweatdropped. "Um...no hard feelings?" She asked, but Mokou's fist ignited as she slowly walked over to her.

"You left me to die in that poison water...but I never died at all. I just laid there; thinking about to get you back...and I know the perfect way." She said as she grabbed her throat. "Listen here, Kaguya...I am going to make sure that your death is slow and painful. You got that?" She asked in a threatening tone.

Kaguya gulped. "Um...yeah."

"And just to make sure i'm perfectly clear." She said as she grabbed her hair and then slowly extended her hand.

"No! NOT THE HAIR! GUYS! HELP ME!"

"You kind of deserve it." Sora said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Wendy! I know you're sweet and innocent! Back me up!"

"Why would I attempt to save you?" Wendy asked. "What you did to Mokou was mean."

"No..." Kaguya looked at the fire. "NO! EIRIN! HELP ME!"

"She can't hear you." She said and then the fire touched the hair, burning it up as Kaguya screamed in agony.

A few minutes later, her hair was totally gone...she was bald. "MY HAIR!" She screamed.

"Just to let you know...this is just part one of your slow and painful death." Mokou said. "Just you wait..." She said. "Part two of this punishment will come soon enough. Just you wait." She said with a smirk and then sat down, watching the fire in front of her while Kaguya was crying uncontrollably. _Worth it._ She thought.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**And Mokou is back with revenge...and quite the nasty revenge too.**


	15. To the Beach!

**To The Worldwalker: Yeah, I knew what you were referencing.**

_The next day..._

**World 5 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

Everyone came out of the clear pipe and looked on in amazement. "Holy crap...we're at a beach!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Total relaxation!" Peach exclaimed as she stretched.

"Now, I wouldn't get too relaxed...we still need to defeat Bowser." Mokou said.

"I could use a little relaxation right about now." Reimu said.

"Ditto." Mario said.

_World 5-1: Fun in the Sun_

**Sunshine Seaside (Super Mario 3D World)**

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to do some exploring!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he wandered off.

"Wait up!" Toadette exclaimed as she followed him.

"Oh whatever." Mokou said as she sat down. "After the crap I went through, I could use some relaxation."

"Easy to for you to say..." Kaguya muttered. "How can I relax WHEN ALL MY HAIR IS GONE?!"

"Hmph." Mokou looked at her. "You would still have your hair if you didn't push me in the poison water. I was considering burning up your clothes too."

"WHAT?!"

"Consider yourself lucky." She said. "But...that still doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Oh screw you." Kaguya said. "If you'll excuse me...I got to find a wig shop." She said as she walked away.

"FLUDD...are there any wig shops in this world?"

"There are no wig shops in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"Good to know." Mokou chuckled. I could leave her here to find a stupid wig, but that wouldn't be much fun. "Hey idiot! There's no wig shop in this world!"

Kaguya stopped walking. "I hate you..."

"Something about this Goomba statue rubs me the wrong way..." Mario said as he looked. "In fact, there's a Bowser statue as well." He muttered as he noticed a Koopa relaxing in the sun. "Hey, mind if I borrow this?" He asked as he stepped on him and took the shell.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Koopa yelled as Mario threw it at a Goomba statue, as it broke to reveal a Green Star, and then it bounced back and hit Kaguya on the shin, then bounced to the Bowser statue.

"OW!" She yelled.

Mokou laughed. "Oh that was priceless."

Wendy had picked up a stick and was drawing in the sand. "Hey." A voice said as she turned to see four Chargin' Chucks walking up to her. "This is our spot, and you're invading it."

"Oh...sorry." Wendy apologized as she walked off, but one of them grabbed her on the shoulder.

"You know what we do to people who step into our turf?" He asked threateningly.

"You might be a little girl, but that doesn't mean we won't hurt you!" Another said.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Can't we just talk about this? I don't really want to fight."

"Well this makes it a whole lot easier for us."

"Hey! Natsu!" Happy laughed as Natsu was splashing him while laughing as well.

"Gotcha!" Natsu chuckled and then suddenly the whole Fairy Tail group heard Wendy screaming.

"L-leave me alone!" She begged.

"No can do, sister!" One laughed. "Pin her down, I am going to ENJOY this." He said as he backed up. "49! 21! 10! HIKE!" He yelled as he ran straight for Wendy.

Suddenly, a fiery fist hit him dead center in the face, knocking him away. "OOOF!" He yelled and then backed up.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You leave her alone..." Natsu threatened.

"Like we're going to do that!" Another exclaimed as he went to punch him from behind.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

"AGH!" He yelled as he was sent flying.

Nitori came out of the water with a Green Star and then saw a Chargin' Chuck flying past her. "Huh?" She wondered before shrugging it off.

"OH THAT IS SO NOT COO-" A tidal wave of water hit another Chargin' Chuck that was holding Wendy's left arm and leg.

"Nice one, Aquarius!" Lucy exclaimed.

Aquarius smirked. "At least you summoned me in a decent area."

"Oh would you give me a break?!"

"What the heck is going on?!" The last exclaimed and then his neck was karate chopped by Erza.

The first got up, seeing his buddies knocked unconscious. "Oh...you did NOT just do that." He growled. "That's it...I am going to KNOCK YOU ALL OUT!"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Bring it, fatty." He said.

"No...leave him to me." Wendy said as she stepped forward. "I tried to reason with them without any violence...but it seems they leave me with no choice." She said.

"Ha! What can a little girl like you do?" The Chargin' Chuck asked as he ran straight for her.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" She screamed, as the Chargin' Chuck went flying.

_Meanwhile..._

"Back! Back I say! This Green Star is mine!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

"Man, where's that pick axe when you need one?" Toadette asked as a couple of Biddy Buds were walking up to them, and then suddenly they heard someone screaming as they looked up to see the Chargin' Chuck falling and then landing right on the Biddy Buds.

"Ugh...little girls shouldn't be that strong..." He groaned.

Captain Toad and Toadette looked at each other and just shrugged before walking off.

Sunshine Seaside

"You okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

"Hey guys!" Reimu called out to them. "Marisa found the flag pole in the distance!"

"She's had enough fun already?" Natsu asked.

"You'd be too if you were attacked by four football players." Gray said.

_A few minutes later..._

"They should be here by now...what's taking them so long?" Natsu wondered as Mokou took the flagpole.

"They went in the warp pipe...obviously there was something in there." Reimu said as they then came out, looking definitely wet. "Why are you guys so wet?"

"One word...Plessie." Luigi said.

"How in the heck did that thing...?" Reimu wondered. "Oh never mind, let's keep going."

As they kept walking, they saw a circus tent. "You gotta be kidding me." Sora said.

Erza's eyes lit up. "I never been in a circus before! I bet it's so awesome!"

"Whoa, she went from serious to...cutely adorable just like that?" Marisa asked.

"It's Erza, who do you expect?" Natsu asked as they walked in.

_World 5-2: Trapeze Artists_

**Switch Scramble Circus (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Hello, what's this?" Mokou wondered as she saw an item shop as she curiously walked in.

"Hello!" The item shopper greeted...who was a Toad. "What seems to interest you?"

"I'll take a look around, if you don't mind."

"Alright, take your time!"

Mokou walked around, looking at the many items. Fire Flowers, Cat Bells, Ice Flowers, Bee Mushrooms, Mega Mushrooms, Mini Mushrooms, you name it. "Huh..." She said as she kept looking until she saw a blow-up swimming pool._ A swimming pool?_ She wondered as she kept looking around until she noticed gasoline. _Hmm..._ She thought. _Swimming pool full of gasoline...and if I throw Kaguya in there..._

She smirked. _Oh baby, this is going to be sweet!_ She said as she picked up the gasoline and walked to pick up the pool, but when she picked it up, she noticed a rubber ducky next to it. _A rubber duck?_ She asked. _Oh sure, I'll just buy this for laughs._ She chuckled as she picked it up.

The Toad saw Mokou carrying the three items. "Oh, doing a little barbeque?"

"...Sure, let's go with that." She said.

"Alright, that'll be 60 coins." He said as Mokou reached in her pocket and pulled out exactly 60. "Thank you! Have a good time!"

Mokou walked out with the stuff and looked at it. _Now how does Mario do it?_ She wondered as she closed her eyes, and suddenly they disappeared and she felt them in her pocket. _Huh..._

_Back with the others..._

"WOOHOO!" Sora yelled as he was swinging on a trapeze.

"Oh yeah! This is where it's at!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That last Green Star..." Kaguya smirked. "IS MINE!" She yelled as she took it, but Mokou grabbed it at the last second. "HUH?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Oh, let's just say that I did a little...shopping." She said.

"Did you find me a wig?" She asked.

"Nope." She smirked at her and then did a few tricks off of the trapezes.

_I do not like that smirk..._ Kaguya thought. _What are you planning? What did you shop for?_ She wondered.

"Oh look! There's the flagpole!" Luigi pointed off in the distance, while Mario was holding on to his legs.

"Hey, swing me far!" He said.

"Right." Luigi nodded as he swung back and forth, picking up momentum. "And here...you...GO!" He yelled as he swung Mario straight for the Flagpole.

"I got it!" Mario exclaimed, but someone stepped on his head and launched themselves straight to the flagpole, knocking him to the ground. It was Erza.

"Where the heck did she come from?" Luigi asked.

"Mama mia..." Mario muttered. "Did you get a bigger swing or something?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded as her Fairy Tail mark was on the flag. "This has been fun, but we really need to get going.

"Oh really? I was really having fun..." Lucy sighed.

"Come on, we had too much fun at the beach and the circus." Erza said.

"Killjoy..." Reimu muttered as they walked out.

Kaguya looked back to see Mokou giving her a dirty look. "Would you STOP looking at me like that?"

"I'm already plotting your slow and painful death, it's going to be fun." Mokou said.

_Oh just throw me in lava or something! It'll be a lot faster than whatever she has planned!_ Kaguya exclaimed as they walked out of the tent.  
>==================================================================================================<p>

**Kaguya...you are about to meet your demise...even though you're immortal, but whatever.**


	16. Big Savannah

**To The Worldwalker: *raises eyebrow* That's a thing?**

**World 5 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well, what do we got here?" Marisa wondered as they looked at a building in front of them.

"What's a building doing here of all places?" Roxas wondered.

"I dunno, but let's check it out." Reimu said as they walked in.

_World 5-3: Nothing Much_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well...this is boring." Luigi blinked.

"And yet, I'm detecting three Green Stars and a stamp in this one room building." FLUDD said.

Mokou walked ahead and looked down. "Blue lava?" She asked and then looked at Kaguya. Should I? ...Nah, it's too quick. She thought as they kept walking around.

"There's only a couple of Fire Piranha Plants too, this is so boring." Marisa yawned.

"I'm picking up on a Green Star below us." FLUDD said.

"Below us? How are we going to get it?" Natsu asked.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled and then smiled. "Let Virgo handle this."

A few seconds later, Virgo popped up with a Green Star in her hand. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Lucy smiled as she took it, and then Virgo disappeared.

Kaguya looked at the blue lava and was basically sweating._ Is she going to throw me in there?_ She wondered.

"Hey." Mokou's voice said.

Kaguya screamed. "DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!"

Mokou raised an eyebrow. "Whoa...take it easy, I was just going to say that there's two Green Stars over there." She said, pointing.

"O-oh..." She said. "H-how about you take them?"

"Really? Okay." Mokou said as she flew over to get them. Yeah, you better be jumpy... she smirked.

Blue Toad, Captain Toad and Toadette looked at a button on the ground as Blue Toad curiously stepped on it, and then a stamp appeared. "Awesome!" They all exclaimed as Captain Toad took it.

Reimu yawned. "Boring..." She muttered.

"Why is there a flagpole in here?" Marisa asked. "That makes no sense!" Heck, it makes less sense than Hurry-Scurry Galaxy. One stupid planet does not make a whole friggin' Galaxy! She thought as she watched Meiling take the flagpole.

"Great, now let's get out of here..." Youmu muttered. "This was just a big waste of time."

"Agreed." Gray nodded as they walked out.

**World 5 Map**

"Well, might as well go to that savanna up in the distance." Toadette said. "At least it's something."

"Yeah." Marisa nodded and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Oh come on..." She muttered.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kamek flew up to them laughing. "See if you like this!" He exclaimed as he summoned more Chargin' Chucks.

"Are you kidding me?" Reimu asked.

"Leave this to me." Erza said as Marisa and Kamek went right to battle.

Exactly five seconds later, the Chargin' Chucks were easily defeated by Erza.

Marisa fired danmaku and then pulled out a spell card, as she curiously looked at it. "What in the world...?"

"What? Pulled out the wrong one?" Kamek asked.

"No...it's not that." She said. Oh well, let's see what this one does. She thought. "Lovely! Ms. Hanako of the Toilet!"

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone, including the knocked out Chargin' Chucks looked at her in confusion. "Uh...what did she just say?" Reimu asked.

"Tell me...did my hearing go away or did she just say that?" A Chargin' Chuck asked.

"Nope, I heard it too." Another said.

"Uh..." Kamek said as a random door appeared. "What in the world...?" He wondered as hands came out of the door. "WHAT THE?!" He exclaimed.

"In you go!" Marisa exclaimed and smacked Kamek in there with her broom, and then the door closed, as they all heard Kamek screaming in agony.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Reimu blinked.

"Okay...that is messed up." Flandre said.

"I'm just going to pretend I'm not hearing all of that." Sora said, and then Wendy, Luigi, Captain Toad, Toadette, Blue Toad, Peach and Kaguya fainted from hearing this.

Marisa was laughing. "Oh, this is hilarious!"

"Glad to see you're enjoying it..." Reimu said.

A few seconds later, Kamek was spit out as he got up, scared. "YOU ARE SO MESSED UP!" He yelled as he quickly teleported away.

"Remind me to erase that memory out of my system." FLUDD said.

Marisa was giggling and then looked at the Chargin' Chucks. "Um...I think we'll go play some football...WAAAAAY far away from you!" One of them exclaimed as they ran off.

She then looked at the others. "Come on! Let's keep going!"

"I have no idea what to think of my best friend right now." Reimu said.

"I wonder what Mima would think?" Natsu wondered as they walked forward.

_World 5-4: Big Savanna_

**Sprawling Savanna (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Xion exclaimed.

"No kidding..." Nitori said as she flew up. "It probably goes for miles!"

"Oh great, we got Ant Troopers too." Gray said.

"I just hope they're not carrying a stamp on them." Marisa sighed as they walked around until they saw the first Green Star.

"Well there's the first Green Star." Mario said as he looked at the wall. "...And Fuzzies." He sighed. "I wish they didn't exist." He muttered as Mokou took the Green Star and carefully guided their way around the Fuzzies until they got to a cannon that lead to the main savanna as they got in and blasted their way off, screaming while they were at it.

"Natsu, look! It's a whole family of bunnies!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh sweet!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's get them!"

"You guys go on ahead." Mokou told them. "I got...something to do." She said.

"Alright, take your time." Reimu said as they all walked off.

_Alright, let's do this._ Mokou thought as she took out the items in her pocket and then she filled the pool with gasoline and then throwing in the rubber duck after emptying the can. _Heh, this will be sweet._ She noticed Kaguya looking at the line of Ant Troopers walking in the hole.

"I wonder what's in there?" Sora wondered as he hopped down.

"I'll go with you." Kaguya said as she attempted to hop down, but then she was karate chopped on the neck, knocking her out as Mokou dragged her to the pool.

"I am going to enjoy every moment of this." She smirked.

Kaguya woke up to see that she was in the gasoline filled pool. "MMMPH?!" She asked, but then realized there was some duct tape taped to her mouth...and then saw a rubber duck just floating there.

"Duct tape, never leave Gensokyo without it." Mokou said as she knelt down. "Just try getting up if you can."

"Mmph?" She asked as she then looked down to see her hands and legs were tied down.

"I was considering hog tying you, but I didn't feel like it." She said as she conjured up fire in her hand. "Remember what I said that I wasn't done with you yet?" She asked. "Well, this is part two."

"Mmph mmph?!"

"You're in a pool filled with gasoline, there's no way you're going to escape this one." She said as she saw the panic in Kaguya's eyes. "It's been fun, Kaguya...but this is the last time I will see you alive." She smirked. "Farewell." She dropped the fireball.

_Oh no...I need to get out of here! B-but...I...I...I CAN'T MOVE!_ She thought as she saw the fireball getting dangerously close to the pool. _Eirin...if you can hear me...HELP ME!_ She thought as a tear escaped her eye RIGHT when the fire touched the pool.

There was a small explosion, but the pool somehow stayed intact as Mokou turned around. "It's been fun being your rival, but this is where we part ways." She said as she walked away. _Father...I have avenged you._

_Back in Gensokyo..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hey Reisen, have you seen Tewi anywhere?" Eirin asked.

"I dunno." Reisen shrugged. "I think she went to prank someone." She said. For once, I'm glad it's not me.

"Oh, I just worry something bad happened to he-" She stopped talking as she turned around.

"What is it?" Reisen asked.

"...I feel as if the princess is in trouble." She said and then ran off.

"Kaguya?!" Reisen asked as she went after Eirin.

_Back with the others..._

**Sprawling Savanna**

Sora came out of the hole with the stamp and saw the fire. "Uh..." He looked at Mokou casually walking away. "Is Kaguya in that?" He curiously asked.

"Don't worry about it." Mokou said, smiling at him. "Let's just say...I can finally live in peace." She said as she saw Natsu with a Green Star as the four of them went up the top of the mountain to see the others and a Green Star in Marisa's hand.

"Where's Kaguya?" Reimu asked. "And what's with the humongous bonfire?"

"Dead." Mokou replied and then walked away as she noticed the Peach's crown on the flagpole.

Marisa blinked in surprise. "She...actually did it..."

"I didn't think she would be able to do that." Reimu said as they watched Mokou walk away to the next area.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And Mokou won't have to deal with Kaguya for a while. Heheh.**


	17. Bob-ombs Away!

**To BlazingEdge: Actually, it was in the demo of Urban Legend in Limbo. It wasn't made up.**

**World 5 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"I can finally live in peace." Mokou said. "Without her, it feels like I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Yeah, we kinda get it." Youmu said.

"Hmm..." Lucy folded her arms. "You know...it's quiet without Kaguya...a little too quiet." She then glanced at Natsu and Gray.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"No matter what happens, you guys bond...even though you still butt heads to this day."

"She makes a good point." Gray said. "Heck, I'd be bored out of my mind if I didn't have someone to argue with."

"Ha! Same here." Natsu said.

"Are you saying I'd miss her?" Mokou asked. "There's no way I'm missing THAT hag!" She exclaimed.

_It's only a matter of time..._ Reimu thought as they then noticed a warp pipe. "A warp pipe in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, you know what they say..." Mario said. "If there's a pipe, there's gotta be something in it!" He exclaimed as he jumped in.

"Uh...no one says that, bro." Luigi told him.

"Well, he just did." Peach said as they all hopped in after him.

_World 5-5: Bob-ombs Away!_

**Cave (Super Mario 3D World)**

They landed and then they looked around. "I am detecting large amounts of POW Blocks in this area." FLUDD said.

"Whoa...that's a lot." Nitori said as they walked around, and then noticed a Bob-omb walking around.

"Oh look, it's a walking bomb." Marisa said as she picked it up, making it panic and light its fuse. "Oh stop panicking!" She told it as she threw it to a brick wall with a POW block on top, taking out a few Goombas as well.

"Nice throw." Reimu said.

"Thanks." Marisa smiled as they continued onward.

"I guess I don't need my headlamp for this." Captain Toad said as he noticed hanging lamps.

Mario picked up a Bob-omb and then threw it at a purple brick wall, revealing a Green Star. "Hey Mokou! I found one for you!"

"Hmm? Oh, okay." She said as she took it. Why do I suddenly feel empty? She thought as she walked away.

Flandre picked up a Bob-omb and just threw it at a wall, which hit a POW Block as it did some sort of chain reaction to more POW blocks, killing any Piranha Plant and then launching a Green Star out of a rabbit's hand. "Oh, hello!" She exclaimed as a stamp then fell near them.

"Well, that's quite the treasure we found." Remilia said.

"I guess." Flandre said as she picked up the stamp and then Mokou picked up the Green Star as they kept on walking.

"Hey Mokou, you feeling alright?" Sora asked.

"Uh...yeah." She nodded. _Are you kidding? It's so boring without Kaguya! Sure we had our differences but... no...why am I feeling sad? That hag deserved every bit of it._ She thought._ ...Did she?_ She wondered as they went in a clear pipe, but Natsu and Happy went a different route since they saw an all familiar cloud, this time Gray and Erza followed them.

"Wow, that is a long line of POW Blocks." Reimu said.

Meiling saw a Bob-omb walking around and she looked at the POW Blocks. This is going to be epic. She thought as she walked over to it as she poked it. The Bob-omb curiously turned around...to get kicked in the face by her as it was launched straight to the POW Block and exploded. A Piranha Plant jawdropped at this before getting killed by the chain reaction. "Oh yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Well so much for picking it up." Xion shrugged.

"I wanted to throw it." Toadette sighed.

"You're not the only one." Nitori said as they walked ahead as Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza landed near them with a Green Star in Gray's hand.

"Where'd you guys go?" Wendy asked.

"Someplace that wasn't in the clouds." Natsu replied.

"We were on this tile board thing." Happy said. "Once all the tiles were filled...it...looked like a 2D pixelated Mario."

Mario blinked. "I was pixelated back in the day?"

"Uh...I don't seem to remember that." Peach said.

"Neither do I." Captain Toad said as they went in the warp pipe.

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

They came out of the warp pipe to see a flagpole and a walking Bob-omb minding its own business as there was a brick wall. "Should we make some stairs?" Luigi wondered.

"Actually, I was thinking..." Youmu flew up and got on the top of the flagpole.

"Or we can do that." Luigi shrugged as they walked away.

**World 5 Map**

As they kept walking, Erza stopped walking. "Hmm?" Lucy turned her head. "What's wrong?"

"I smell something...familiar." Erza said. "It smells like..." She suddenly changed in her Flight armor. "Shortcake." She then ran off while accidentally knocking down Marisa, Blue Toad, Roxas and Mokou.

"OOOF!" Marisa yelled.

"Ow!" Blue Toad exclaimed.

Roxas shook his head and used Curaga. "What the heck was that about?"

"I dunno...but she seems really excited." Mokou said.

_World 5-6: Let There be Cake!_

**Chainlink Charge (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Holy crap..." Youmu blinked. "If Lady Yuyuko were here..." She blinked.

Reimu sweatdropped. "Let's not go there; I'm still amazed that she ate a whole freakin' galaxy."

"Wait, she ate a whole galaxy?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It was all sweets. She had a little competition with Kirby." Marisa said, as Lucy sweatdropped while there was fear in her eyes.

"I think we found our Yuyuko." Gray said as they saw Erza putting cake on a plate.

"Where did she get the plate?" Wendy wondered as they walked around the area as they saw the first Green Star.

"There's the first one." Mokou said as she walked straight ahead.

"Wait." Mario stopped her. "I don't trust those platforms." He said as he looked at them. "Hmm..." He looked at them as he started to wave, move his foot, do all kinds of things, but they didn't activate as he then jumped, and then they activated.

"Those are called Flip-Swap Platforms. They activate when someone jumps." FLUDD said.

"Oh, I bet Kaguya would throw me off if she did that." She said and then sighed...a bit sad.

"You seem sad." Sakuya said.

"I'm not." She told her as she jumped on the platform and then casually walked over to the Green Star.

"I wonder if she enjoys her rivalry with Kaguya?" Flandre wondered.

"Probably." Remilia nodded as they kept walking while avoiding the fireballs coming from Fire Piranha Plants.

The ones who couldn't fly had to do a little timed platforming with the Flip-Swap, and it took a while because everyone kept falling to the ground and adding insult to injury, the Fire Piranha Plants were making fun of them, but eventually they got up.

"Oh, this is so good." Erza smiled, eating another piece of cake.

"How much cake did you have?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Third slice." She smiled innocently before walking away.

"I swear, she loves this a bit too much." Gray said.

"Ya think?" Natsu asked as they kept walking around until they saw a Piranha Plant on it, as Natsu ran towards and punched it off, then he went in as Happy, Lucy and Wendy followed him.

Gray looked at the other side and then the Flip-Swap panels. "ICE MAKE: BRIDGE!" He yelled, making a bridge. "There we go." He said as the others walked on it while Mokou went ahead and took all the green coins to make the Green Star, as she then looked at it.

_Kaguya..._ She thought as she had flashbacks of her. _I hate you but...it feels so...lonely without you._ She then looked to see Sora taking the flagpole. _I'll be all the more miserable if I keep going._ She then flew up. _Kaguya...i'm coming._ She thought and then flew off.

"Hmm? Where's she going?" Marisa wondered.

"Is she going back to Kaguya?" Reimu asked.

_Back with Kaguya..._

**Sprawling Savanna (Super Mario 3D World)**

The fire had died down, and a burned Kaguya was weakly getting up. The tape was burnt off but surprisingly, her clothes were still intact. "M-Mokou..." She muttered. "Why...would you do this?" She asked.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Second thoughts, Mokou?**


	18. New Friendship?

**To BlazingEdge: The new Touhou game. So far we have three characters confirmed in the demo. Reimu, Marisa and...Kasen of all people.**

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

_I am so stupid, why am I flying to my arch enemy? I need to go back and forget about her!_ Mokou thought. _But...WHY CAN'T I JUST LEAVE IT ALONE?!_

_Flashback_

"Dad? Where are you going?" A young Mokou asked.

"Mokou, I'm a lonely man. I need to go out and find myself a wife. Wouldn't you like a mother?"

"Um, sure."

Her father chuckled. "I'll be back." He smiled. "I promise you."

_A few days later..._

There was a knock on Mokou's door. "Coming!" She exclaimed as she opened the door to see Mima. "Mima?"

"Um, listen..." She looked at her sadly. "This might be hard on you but...your father? He's dead."

Mokou's eyes widened. "Wh-WHAT?!"

Mima nodded. "It turns out, he wanted to marry Kaguya and she told him to do these five impossible requests. In the end...he died."

"No..." Mokou's fists clenched and tears ran down her eyes. "KAGUYA!" She screamed.

_End Flashback_

Mokou skidded to a halt on top of the Sprawling Savanna as she looked down to see a burnt Kaguya. _I'm not surprised..._ She thought as she conjured up a fireball and looked straight at her.

_Another flashback_

"Hey, Kaguya!" Mokou walked over to her.

"Hmm?" Kaguya turned around, only to get socked in the face by her. "OW!"

"That was for my dad." She said. "Why...why did you do something so evil like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"MY FATHER! HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Oh, your father. He was a cute man...but man; he was so idiotic to fall for my five impossible requests." She giggled. "Men are so easy to fool, it's quite amusing." She said, only to get punched in the face again.

"That does it...I am going to KILL YOU!"

Kaguya rubbed her face. "Ow..." She groaned, and then saw a knife coming out of Mokou's pocket. "Mokou...think about this for a moment, would you really kill me? I AM immortal after all."

"SHUT IT!" Mokou screamed and threw the knife right at her, forcing Kaguya to move out of the way but it impaled her shoulder, causing her to scream in agony.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Kaguya exclaimed, and then Mokou tackled her to the ground, punching her multiple times before removing the knife.

"For my father..." She said and then went to stab her, but someone stopped her and then threw her to the side.

Kaguya opened her eyes to see Eirin in front of her. "Thanks." She smiled as Eirin nodded with a smile.

Mokou got up, glaring at Kaguya. "One of these days..." She said as she walked away.

_End flashback_

_Ever since I became immortal...we've been killing each other every day after that._ She thought and aimed her hand at Kaguya. _If the pool didn't finish her off...then this will._

"Is revenge really worth it?"

_Flashback #3_

"Of course it is. Kaguya is the reason my father is DEAD. She deserves all the pain she gets."

"Look, Mokou...I know you want to avenge your father and I understand. But do you really think it's worth it?"

Mokou turned her head. "Rosalina, I don't know why you're trying to talk me out of this."

She sighed. "You two are both immortal and you kill each other every single day. But the way I see it, it's pointless."

"It's not pointless! She deserves EVERYTHING I throw at her!"

"Mokou...she doesn't deserve it. Sure, she's the reason why your father is dead but as I see it, she has moved on and you didn't."

"What?"

"You see Kaguya as an enemy and every time you look at her, you see your father right?"

"Yeah..."

"And every time you fight her, you always bring up your father, right?"

"Right."

"Mokou, it seems to me that you haven't let it go. Every time I see you two fight, I sometimes look into Kaguya's eyes and they're saying 'just let it go, this isn't worth it'." She explained, as Mokou just looked at her. "If you let it go...who knows, you two might eventually become friends."

"Friends?" Mokou laughed. "Why would I ever be friends with HER?" She asked as she walked away. "Hmph, I can't be friends with someone who let my father die." She said and then walked away.

Rosalina sighed. "I hope you let it go someday." She said. "I'd really be happy if you two became friends."

_End flashback_

The fire extinguished from her hand. _Was Rosalina on to something?_ She wondered and then looked at her own hand. _Have I really not moved on from the past?_ She asked as she jumped down and landed on the ground.

Kaguya was still really weak and then noticed Mokou. _Oh no...has she come back to finish me off?!_

Mokou got a closer look at Kaguya._ Did she really deserve all of that?_ She asked as she slowly walked to her. _Rosalina was right...I haven't moved on...and I never did._

"St-stay back." Kaguya weakly said as she backed away slowly, but she fell on the ground and looked at Mokou getting closer to her. _Oh no...this is it!_ She thought as she closed her eyes. However, she felt something as she opened her eyes to see Mokou hugging her. _What...?_

"Kaguya...i'm...sorry."

Kaguya's eyes widened. _Did she just apologize or am I going crazy?_ "Y-you're...sorry?"

"I am." She nodded, not letting Kaguya see that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Someone told me that I was still living in the past...and I never gotten over it." She said. "I'm sorry for...everything I've done to you!"

Oh my...she really did move on. She thought and then returned the hug. "Mokou, I'm sorry for letting your father die. I wanted to apologize ever since you nearly killed me...but I never got the chance to apologize since you never could let it go. I should've just accepted your father's proposal." She said and then rubbed her back. "Just let it out, it's no use hiding your tears."

Eirin and Reisen soon landed and then looked at the two in shock. "Wait a minute...are they hugging?" Eirin asked.

"Uh, did we stumble upon an alternate universe?" Reisen wondered.

Mokou and Kaguya parted from the hug and then they noticed the Lunarians. "Oh...uh..." Mokou pushed away Kaguya. "You didn't see this!"

Eirin giggled. "I've seen enough. It seems you're letting go of the past." She smiled. "That's enough for me to know what's going on." She said.

_Oh hallefreakinlujah, I don't have to be in the crossfire anymore._ Reisen sighed with relief.

"Hey Kaguya, do you want me to heal you right up?" Eirin asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She nodded.

_Back with the others..._

**World 5 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well that was quite something..." Sora said.

"Mama mia...searchlights and kitty Bullet Bills." Luigi sighed. "Not to mention lava!"

"I'm glad we found that Golden Train." Captain Toad said.

"Yeah." Toadette nodded. "And that other place with the Boos."

"Well I'm glad that nightmare was over with." Reimu sighed.

"No kidding." Marisa said as she noticed Erza walking up to them. "And where have you been?"

"A Fire Bro hideout." She replied.

"We could've used your Adamantine shield!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Erza said as they kept on going until they got to some sort of clearing.

_World 5-Clearing: Ridley's Return_

"I'm picking up some sort of dangerous being coming in hot." FLUDD said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we'll take this thing out." Marisa said and then they all heard a very familiar roar. "Oh you gotta be..." She muttered as a certain dragon landed in front of them. "Didn't Suika kill you back at the Keyblade Graveyard?!"

"It seems that there's just no end to killing Ridley." Reimu sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do it like old times." Marisa said.

**Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime)**

Ridley flew up in the air and then breathed fire at them, but Natsu got in the way and ate it all up. "Thanks for the snack, bird brain!"

"Technically, Ridley is a dragon." FLUDD corrected.

"Eh, whatever." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, but Ridley flew out of the way and tackled Natsu, then swung his tail at Marisa before she had a chance to attack.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he aimed the bow and arrow at Ridley and fired, but he dodged and breathed fire at him, but Erza went in her Flame Empress Armor to take the hit and then she jumped up to slash him down.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE SCORPION! SCORPIO!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" Scorpio exclaimed as he fired sand from his tail right at Ridley while he was getting up, and then getting sand in his eyes as he yelled in pain.

"It's just some sand, no need to be a crybaby about it!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Ridley managed to whack him away with his tail, then breathing fire at Wendy, but she dodged.

"How is it that he can still attack?" Lucy asked.

"Samus once told me that Ridley has really good hearing and relies on his hearing in case if he ever manages to go blind for some reason." Mario replied.

"NOW YOU TELL US?!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, this just got a little more interesting." Scorpio said.

Meiling ran straight to Ridley and went for the tail, dodging Ridley's claws as she grabbed the tail and attempted to spin him around, but he flew up and then did a somersault to make Meiling fall back to the ground, and then knives surrounded Ridley and impaled him, making him roar in pain.

"That should do it." Sakuya said, but Ridley managed to keep going and breathed fire at the vampires, but they dodged as Flandre used Lavatein and Remilia using Gungnir, but he quickly dodged them.

"WATER SIGN: WATER CARPET!" Nitori yelled as she hit Ridley, but once Ridley realized it was water that was hitting him, he ducked down and allowed the water to rinse the sand out of his eyes. "Oh crap."

"THUNDER!" The Keyblade Wielders yelled but Ridley quickly dodged and then tackled all three of them.

"DIVINE ARTS: OMNIDIRECTIONAL DRAGON-SLAYING CIRCLE!" Reimu yelled, hitting Ridley but it still wasn't enough to take him down as he slashed her away with his claws and then dodged Youmu's attacks and swung his tail to knock her away.

Captain Toad and Toadette were pulling up stuff from the ground, hoping to find a pickaxe. "Mushroom, mushroom, golden mushroom...WHERE'S A FREAKING PICK AXE?!" He yelled.

Toadette pulled up a turnip. "This should do it!" She exclaimed and then threw it, but Ridley caught it and just looked at it before throwing it back at Toadette, easily knocking her out.

"I SURRENDER!" Captain Toad yelled.

Mario and Luigi were punching Ridley, but he faked a yawn and basically kicked them away...and then cried out in pain when Peach's frying pan met his foot. "Gotcha!" She smirked, but Ridley picked her up and threw her away as he breathed fire at her but Marisa flew and caught her.

Erza ran to him and slashed him several times, but Ridley jumped out of the way and then picked her up and then threw her down right on top of Natsu, Lucy and Scorpio. "Ow..." Lucy muttered.

"Get off of me! I want to destroy this dragon!"

"Mama mia...he's gotten stronger." Mario muttered.

"ILLUSION BOMB: MYOPIC FIREWORK!" A voice yelled.

"MIND OF GOD: OMOIKANE'S BRAIN!" Another yelled.

"DIVINE TREASURE: LIFE SPRING INFINITY!"

"HOURAI DOLL!"

Ridley roared in pain from the sudden four attacks as everyone looked to see Eirin, Reisen, Kaguya and Mokou. Kaguya was looking like her usual self...except she was still bald. "Leave this to us." Eirin said.

"Wait wait wait...Mokou and Kaguya are working together?" Sora asked.

"This will end badly..." Roxas said.

"Oh don't worry, we have this covered." Mokou said as the four of them flew straight to Ridley as he attempted to attack, but they all flew out of the way. "IMPERISHABLE SHOOTING!"

"DIVINE TREASURE: JEWELED BRANCH OF HOURAI –DREAMLIKE PARADISE-!" Kaguya yelled.

"SKILL CARD: ILLUSIONARY BLAST!" Reisen yelled.

"MEDICINE SIGN: GALAXY IN A POT!"

Ridley roared in pain from the attacks as he fell to the ground, but tried to get up. "It's over." Reisen said as she aimed her finger at his head and fired right at him, as it went right through him and just went limp.

World 5 Map

"You gotta be kidding me." Reimu blinked.

"I swear this is a dream..." Marisa said. "Honestly, Mokou and Kaguya not fighting anymore? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Well you better get used to it." Mokou said as she walked away.

Reimu looked at Eirin. "Did you do something?"

"I didn't even lift a finger." She smiled as she walked away as well.

"THEN WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Reimu yelled as they kept on walking.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I debated whether to use Ridley or the three Thousand Year Door dragons for the World 5 boss. Ultimately, Ridley won.**

**And after seeing Anime-master's review, it got me thinking. I thought "Maybe this feud between the immortals is getting too much...I think they need to just forgive and forget, ya know?"**


	19. Pipes Full of Fuzzies

**World 6 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

They exited the Clear Pipe as they looked around. "Are we in the clouds?" Luigi asked.

"I wonder if we're in Skyworld?" Reimu wondered.

"Technically, this is a sky world, but it's not Skyworld that you are familiar with." FLUDD said.

"Oh, okay."

"So what do they got in store for us this time?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, who's 'they'?" Marisa asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Lucy said as they started walking.

_World 6-1: Fuzzies in Clear Pipes_

**Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Clear pipe fun?" Captain Toad wondered.

"I guess so." Peach said as they went in and once they got out, they were greeted by a Fire Piranha Plant, who was killed by Youmu's katana as they went in the next clear pipe and the next Fire Piranha was annihilated by Xion's Blizzaga.

"I see the first green star in the pipe guarded by spiked balls." FLUDD said.

"How are we going to remove them?" Toadette wondered.

"Simple." Mokou went to the entrance of the clear pipe and then unleashed a powerful fire blast attack, but it didn't move left like she wanted to, instead it went around and it came out the other opening, hitting Luigi in the process.

"YOOOW!" Luigi yelled as FLUDD sprayed water on him, extinguishing the flames. "Thanks."

"Whoops." Mokou said.

"Nah, it's gotta be more like this." Kaguya said as she fired danmaku, but like her fire...it turned around and hit Luigi.

"OW!"

"Oops."

Erza noticed an invincibility star in the clear pipe as she went in to go get it, and then once she did, she turned to go get the Green Star while ramming into the spiked balls and then coming out. "Here you go." She gave it to Mokou while the invincibility ran out.

"How come none of us saw that star?" Kaguya asked.

"I dunno." Mokou said and then thought of something. "Wait a minute...how come Nitori didn't do anything?"

"I had this feeling that water wouldn't do anything." Nitori replied.

"She is one hundred percent correct. It would do nothing to them." FLUDD said.

"Good to know." Mokou said as they kept on going, taking out any Piranha Plant in the way to see more clear pipes...and Fuzzies were using them.

"Oh come on...that's just plain dirty." Mario muttered in annoyance. "What's worse is that there's a Green Star in that-" The Green Star disappeared. "-...Other one...? Where'd it go?"

"In my hand." Sakuya said as they turned to see her holding it. "While you were busy rambling on about how much you hate Fuzzies, I decided to stop time and get it while they were out of the pipe."

"Oh..."

"What's his problem?" Reimu asked Luigi.

"A few bad encounters while collecting the Crystal Stars." He replied.

"Hey! They were sucking the life out of me!" Mario exclaimed as he walked away. "Freakin' blood sucking menaces."

"I think they pissed him off too." Marisa said.

"It was bad enough that they sucked the life out of you, but then they go and multiply while you're on a stupid island with an undead pirate..." He kept rambling on.

"I think it's best to let him be." Peach said. "He'll be fine after a little while."

"I am detecting a lot of Fuzzies in a vicinity several miles from here." FLUDD said.

Peach sweatdropped. "You're kidding..."

"Nope."

"Yikes...poor Mario is going to freak." Luigi sighed as they went into a long clear pipe, however Reisen noticed a stamp on top of the clear pipe as she flew up to get it.

"Huh, what's it doing up here?" She wondered before catching up with the others, then noticing Natsu and Happy going in a pipe after taking out some spiked balls and going in a cloud cannon. "Where are they going?"

"These POW blocks better work." Mario muttered as he hit one with his fist as it destroyed the spiked balls...however it didn't even faze the Fuzzies. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled.

"You're kidding me." Luigi blinked. "That didn't faze them?"

"Well this just turned into a drag." Mokou muttered.

_One mountain climbing while dodging a lot of Fuzzies later..._

"Finally..." Mario muttered.

"I thought he was going to snap...thank goodness." Luigi sighed with relief as they noticed Natsu and Happy coming up with a Green Star.

"Hey!" Natsu waved.

_So that cloud cannon thing sent them to a Green Star?_ Reisen wondered. _Okay then._ She thought as they kept on going.

As they kept walking, they noticed a Ghost House. "Um...next area!" Luigi exclaimed as he turned around, but Flandre got in his way.

"Oh no you don't."

"You can't make me!" He exclaimed as he tried to run off, but Flandre caught the back of his shirt.

"Come on..." She said as she literally dragged him to the ghost house.

"NO! NO! HELP ME!" He tried to crawl out of her death grip. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MENTALLY UNSTABLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T BE STRONG TOO!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Flandre said as she then threw in Luigi.

_World 6-2: A Shipwreck?_

**Shifty Boo Mansion (Super Mario 3D World)**

Luigi got up and looked around. "What the...?" He wondered as the others walked in.

"Huh?" Marisa asked as she opened the door and walked out, seeing the mansion but then walked back in. "I don't get this...why is there a ship in the mansion...and WHY is it raining?"

"Ghost houses are very...unpredictable..." Mario said and then saw a couple of Bullies. "Mama mia! What are THEY doing here?!"

"Huh?" Reimu looked at them. "Hey FLUDD?"

"Those enemies are called Bullies. They push you around." He explained. "You defeat them by pushing them off an edge."

"Preferably lava." Mario said as they kept walking until they were confronted by two Bullies, who decided to push them around.

Natsu growled in annoyance. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it straight into the other Bully, knocking it off the edge as the Bully then glared at them and ran to them, but Meiling kicked it hard to send it flying off, and then a Green Star appeared as Mokou and Kaguya looked at it.

"Do you want it? You hardly have any Green Stars." She said.

"Alright." Kaguya said as she took it and then walked off.

"I feel this is still a dream." Reimu said as they kept on going until they got inside the ship.

"Mama mia...I feel as if there's a Boo ready to pop out." Luigi muttered, and then two Boos appeared right in front of him, as he screamed and then fainted.

"He had to say something..." Blue Toad sighed as Flandre went up to the Boos and made a wicked smirk, scaring the Boos and disappearing.

"You're not the only one who scare ghosts." Flandre smiled at Youmu.

"With a smirk like that, it'd scare anyone." Youmu said as Nitori came out of the water from below with a Green Star, and then they got out of the ship, as they dealt with a couple more Bullies and a Boo while Mokou took the last Green Star.

"I see the Flagpole dead ahead..." Sakuya said. "We should be able to get over there."

"Finally!" Luigi exclaimed. "I don't have to deal with these Boos anymore!" He smiled, but then two Bullies got in his way.

"But we have to deal with these two." Mario said as they all got ready, but Meiling walked up to them, jumped up and did a nasty spin kick at the two Bullies, immediately knocking them away very hard and knocking them off the ship.

"Too easy." Meiling smiled.

"Wel so much for an iron fist." Natsu sighed with disappointment as they walked straight to the flagpole as Flandre took it.

"Great...now can we get out of here?" Luigi begged as they nodded and they all walked out of the area.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Fuzzies shouldn't be a thing, i'm just saying.**


	20. Flandre Snapped

**World 6 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"So let me get this straight...all ghost houses are unpredictable?" Marisa asked.

"That's right." Mario said. "You never know what you might find in there."

"Well that explains the ships and the rain." Marisa muttered. "I mean, it looked like we were outside."

FLUDD suddenly poked his head up and looked around. "What's up? You detected something?" Nitori asked.

"I'm picking up some sort of angel in this world."

"Angel?" Natsu wondered. "Oh you gotta be kidding me...SHE'S BACK?!"

FLUDD looked at Natsu. "If I had eyes, I'd be looking at you weird." He said. "But no, I am picking up the angel from Skyworld."

"Pit?" Reimu looked around. "Where is he?"

"I'm detecting him in that particular area." He said, looking at Hands-On Hall in front of them.

_World 6-3: China or Japan?_

**Hands-On Hall (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Uh..." Sora looked at the building. "Are we in Japan or China?"

Meiling thought about it. "Um...China?"

"I think it's Japan, I dunno." Reimu said as they walked in, looking around. "So FLUDD, where's Pit?"

"Somewhere in here, on the upper floors of this building." He replied.

"Okay, I guess we'll split up in order to find Pit." Mario said, but how are we going to do this?"

"Might I suggest teams?" Erza asked. "I have a perfect idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Marisa asked.

"Well..." Erza summoned her sword and turned around, slicing the wall several times until she was finished. "Team A would be Fairy Tail, the Keyblade Wielders, the Mario Bros, Youmu, Reimu and Sakuya. Team B would be the vampires, Meiling, the Toads, Peach, Mokou, Reisen, and Marisa. Team C is everyone else.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Mario nodded as they all went their separate ways.

_Team A_

"If I was a crippled angel, where would I be?" Reimu wondered as they kept walking.

"I dunno...he could be..." Sora summoned his Ultima. "RIGHT HERE!" He yelled as he slashed open a couple doors, but just a couple of Galoombas and a Green Star was behind it. "Or not."

"Well, there's the first one." Xion said as she took it after taking out the Galoombas.

"How hard is it to find one angel?" Roxas wondered.

"I guess it might take a while." Lucy said.

_Team B_

"HEY PIT! IF YOU CAN HEAR US! SAY SOMETHING!" Captain Toad yelled, but no answer. "He's probably unconscious."

"Or he can't even hear us." Toadette said.

"That too." Captain Toad nodded.

"How are we going to find one single angel in a place like this?" Marisa wondered.

"Simple, we mess this place up!" Flandre exclaimed. "All we gotta do is just upset me."

Mokou sweatdropped. "Uh...are you sure that's safe?"

"Relax, I'll try not to hurt you guys." Flandre reassured them. "Alright, give me your best shot! Make me REALLY mad!"

Remilia thought about it. "Wario and Waluigi?"

"...Not a twitch."

"Master Xehanort?" Reisen asked.

"Nope, nothin'."

"Bowser Jr trapping your sister in ice?" Meiling asked.

A twitch. "Oh...i'm feeling something..."

Marisa snapped her fingers. "Trapped in your room for 495 years because according to your sister...the outside world was so dangerous that you couldn't go outside even when Remilia did the whole Scarlet Moon incident that you didn't take a part of until a couple days later you snuck out of your room and then you couldn't get out of the mansion because of Patchy's rain spell so Reimu and I had to go take a look until we found out that Remi had a younger sister?"

During all of that, Flandre was getting more and more angrier, oh...how she hated that time. "Yep...THAT OUGHTA DO IT!" She yelled. "S-Stand back..." She muttered. "Because...now..." Her eyes changed. "IT'S ABOUT TO GET CRAZY IN HERE!"

Peach's eyes widened. "You just HAD to say that, didn't you?!"

"I knew that was the only one that would really make her skin crawl." Marisa said.

Toadette looked at Captain Toad. "What are you doing?"

"Writing my last will and testament...because as of this moment...WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

_Meanwhile..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

Alarms started blazing in E. Gadd's lab. "What the heck?" He wondered as he looked to see that his Game Boy Advance was going off as he turned it on. "Let's see... Smash Bros tourney, Romance App... ah, here we are! Flandre's Mental Unstableness!" He exclaimed as he pressed the A button and then noticed that it was at a very high level. "Oh no...something caused her to make her snap." He said. "May Palutena have mercy on those poor souls..."

_With Team C_

**Hands-On Hall**

"Incoming message." FLUDD said.

"Huh?" Nitori turned her head as the others stopped looking around and looked at the duo.

"What's up?" Eirin asked.

"I have a message from E. Gadd's Virtual Boy email." He said as Nitori took him off of her back and then set him down.

"Let's see..." Nitori looked through. "Weather Forecast for Mushroom Kingdom, List of Keyblades...aha! Messages." She said and then pressed it and then her eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Kaguya asked.

"E. Gadd said that Flandre has just snapped and asking us to proceed with caution."

"WHAT?!" Eirin yelled.

"...We're doomed." Kaguya said.

_Back with Team A_

"Mama mia! What's with all these explosions?!" Mario exclaimed.

"You don't think..." Reimu looked at Sakuya.

Sakuya's eyes widened. "No...don't tell me she snapped!"

"Or, it could be that Kamek arrived and Marisa is currently fighting him." Luigi said.

Mario thought about it. "...I hope it's that."

Erza suddenly went into Purgatory armor and walked away. "Erza? Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"...To stop Flandre." She said as she walked off.

_Back with Team B_

Flandre had Lavatein out and was basically destroying the place, making everyone scream in horror. "HAHAHA! OH THIS IS A BLAST!" She exclaimed.

A Spike was on the roof, holding a spiked log. "This will show her." He said and threw it, but Flandre noticed it and then with just one hand, she destroyed with the clench of her fist. "Uh oh." He blinked and then Flandre looked at him. "Meep..."

Erza was running and then saw Flandre making a mess. "Hey!" She exclaimed as Flandre turned to her. "You stop this right now."

"Make me." She smirked.

Erza went into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and then flew up until she was up at Flandre's level. "Fine." She said.

**UN Owen was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Taboo: Cranberry Trap." Flandre smirked but Erza easily flew around the danmaku and slashed her several times before slashing her straight into a wall, then summoning a few swords in mid-air and then threw them right at her, but she flew out of the way. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!"

Erza quickly flew around to avoid it, but she was hit by it as she was sent flying to the ground below. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, firing danmaku as she hit Erza. "You can try all you like, it'll take more than that to take me down!"

"I'm just getting warmed up." Erza said as she flew up again as she slashed with the Lavatein multiple times until she made a powerful swing that sent the Lavatein flying as it landed on the ground.

Flandre growled under her breath. "Why I oughta...TABOO: FOUR OF A KIND!" She yelled as there were four of them now.

"Hmph." Erza cracked her neck and then went on to attack as the four of them flew around and fired danmaku everywhere, occasionally hitting Erza, but she still managed to keep going as she slashed right through Flandre, as she yelled in pain and went right into what's left of the building as she got up and then Erza landed, going straight into the outfit with the flaming pants and the bandages around her chest.

"Taboo: Kagome, Kagome!" She exclaimed, trapping Erza in a cage-like danmaku, and then firing an orb, but Erza slashed it right back to her, causing an explosion once it hit her and caused the room they were in to be in an even bigger mess than it was. "TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!"

Erza ran straight to her while guiding her away around the maze and then slashed her several times and kicking her away as she then ran to her and slashed her, but Flandre ducked and punched her right in the gut, making her go flying to a wall. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: STARBOW BREAK!" Flandre yelled, hearing Erza yell in pain, but then Erza went into Purgatory armor.

"You're not going to win..." Erza said.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Flandre laughed, still firing the danmaku like crazy but Erza was running around it while occasionally being grazed by it until she made a powerful nasty slash that sent Flandre flying as she then started flying with her wings again. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CATADIOPTRIC!"

Erza got ready and slashed the orbs when Flandre launched them at her, then jumped up and slashed her down, as she landed on the lower part of the roof while cracking it as Erza landed right in front of her. "Flandre, give up now before you make this any worse." She said.

Flandre laughed maniacally. "GIVE UP? YEAH, LIKE I WOULD EVER DO THAT!" She yelled. "FORBIDDEN BARRAGE: CLOCK THAT TICKS AWAY THE PAST!" She screamed, forcing Erza to go in Black Wing armor and fly around to avoid the danmaku, then going in and dodging the spinning lasers and then slashed Flandre away. "Maybe this will end you..." She smirked. "SECRET BARRAGE: AND THEN WILL THERE BE NONE?" She yelled, and then disappeared, as Erza's eyes widened and then flew away while the danmaku was going after her.

_This vampire is crazy... I need to stop her before she kills someone._ She thought as she looked at the dead Goombas, Galoombas and Spikes, then seeing destroyed Thwomps. _They don't count._ She kept flying around, occasionally flying inside while the danmaku made the whole place a mess.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice yelled as Erza looked to see Pit freaking out. "I WAKE UP TO SEE CHAOS GOING ON IN THIS PLACE?!

"It's a long story." Erza said as she grabbed Pit's hand and then flew out the window, but then Flandre reappeared in front of them and kicked the two of them away, as Pit was screaming.

"WHY ME?!" He yelled as Erza got up.

"Leave this to me." Erza said as she was in Heaven's Wheel Armor again and glared at Flandre.

"QED: RIPPLES OF 495 YEARS!" She screamed while Erza summoned her Adamantine shield and then blocked most of the danmaku while Pit was scrambling around to avoid being hit.

Erza flew up and then went straight to Flandre, slashing her several times before slashing her down. "This will end things." She said as she walked straight to Flandre.

Flandre was on her back, panting like crazy as Pit was looking at her. "Um..." He looked at her as Erza went back to her usual armor and then pointed her sword at Flandre. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't kill her!"

"Ugh..." Flandre's eyes went back to normal. "What...happened?"

**Hands-on Hall**

"You suddenly went crazy." Erza said.

"And nearly killed me." Pit added.

"I...did?" Flandre shook her head. "The last thing I remember was talking to everyone..."

"Don't worry, everything is alright." Erza said as she helped her up.

"Uh, hello! You're injured! And not to mention that THIS PLACE IS A WRECK NOW!" Pit exclaimed as he turned and the whole place collapsed, as he sweatdropped. "I'm surprised it didn't collapse when you battled." He blinked. "Wait...did everyone escape?"

Erza's eyes widened. "Oh no...what have I done? Everyone is dead when I tried to stop Flandre!"

"Uh, no they're not." Flandre said, pointing off in the distance. "They're over there." She pointed as the trio saw everyone at Deep Jungle Drift, just completing it.

"Oh thank goodness." Erza sighed with relief.

"Well, might as well tag along because I have NO idea how I got here." Pit said as the trio walked away. "Wait a minute...isn't anyone going to raise the flag?" He asked, as he saw the flagpole totally destroyed and the flag ripped up. "...Never mind."  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I was thinking to myself "Man, we need to make this totally interesting if we're going to find Pit." And then I thought of Flandre and her...condition. To quote Gru: "Lightbulb!"**

**Also, I wasn't planning on bring Pit along, but since Worldwalker said something, I was like "Eh, why not? We need more knuckleheads anyways."**


	21. Wintery Blizzard

**To The Worldwalker: Of course!**

**World 6 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"So, Pit...how did you get over here?' Marisa asked.

"Honestly? I don't really know." Pit replied. "All I remember was being in Sarasaland, working on rebuilding it. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy so I had to sit down for a minute. The next thing I know, I wake up in that building being destroyed by Erza and Flandre."

"So something brought you here?" Reimu asked.

"Maybe...the other thing I remember was Viridi asking me if I'd like something to drink. I said yes and she went to get something to drink. I must've passed out because I don't remember much after that."

"I wonder what brought you here?" Lucy wondered.

"Who knows...but I might as well hang out with you guys because I don't know where to go." He said and then looked at Mokou and Kaguya. "So uh...who's the bald lady next to Mokou?"

"That's Kaguya." Nitori said.

"Wait...how did she...?" Pit wondered as Natsu told him everything. "Okaaaay...and all of a sudden they're getting along?" He asked. "THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"That's what I keep saying." Reimu said, and suddenly it got really cold. "Oh no..."

_World 6-5: Angry Clouds_

**Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Oh sweet Palutena..." Pit muttered as he immediately started shivering. "I SERIOUSLY need to wear pants." He said.

"Same here." Reimu shivered.

"Considering I have a bald head at the moment, this just makes it TEN TIMES WORSE!" Kaguya yelled.

"I'm a little envious of Gray at the moment. I wish I can do that." Pit sighed.

"Uh...what the heck are those?" Mokou asked, pointing to some Ty-Foos.

"Those are Ty-Foos. They attack by blowing cold wind...and nothing can defeat them unless you have an invincibility star or a Mega Mushroom. And according to my calculations, there are none of those in this area."

"Oh GREAT...that's just adding insult to injury." Pit muttered as they kept walking.

"I see a stamp." Mario said, pointing to it. "...On spikes."

"I got it." Marisa said, hopping on her broom and then flying to go get it, and then returned.

"I'll admit, it's not AS cold as it was unlike in another certain area." Youmu said.

"Well, it was snowing like crazy over there, but still...it's not as bad." Peach said, and when they walked near a Ty-Foo...it blew wind at them. "OR NOT!"

"MAMA FREAKING MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" Pit yelled.

"It felt normal to me." Gray said as a very frozen Reisen flew up to grab a Green Star and then landed.

"E-Eirin...h-how are you feeling...?" Reisen asked.

"Cold." Eirin replied.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, as her armor changed into an icy like dress, an ice tiara on her forehead, and ice skates for the feet. Ice Empress armor. "Ah, much better."

"Uh...what kind of armor is that? I have never seen it." Natsu said.

"Ice Empress armor." She replied.

"It's more like a dress than armor..." Reimu said.

"It's Erza, what do you expect from her?" Gray asked as they kept walking.

_Tons of Ty-Foos later..._

"Agh..." Pit muttered as he fell to the ground. "Something needs to warm me up...curry...fire...anything."

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"YOOOW!" Pit screamed as he got up, totally burned. "WHAT THE HECK, MAN?!"

"You did say anything." Natsu said.

"...Me and my big mouth." Pit muttered as they saw Mario coming with a second Green Star. "Where'd you go?"

"Ice skating to get this." Mario replied as they kept walking.

"This is a whole lot better. The mistress said with a smile." Horologium said as he had Lucy, Wendy, Luigi and the Toads inside of him.

"Is there any room left?" Pit asked.

"Nope."

"Aww..." Pit sighed as they kept on going until they saw the last Green Star as Gray took it.

"Alright...I think we're close to the flagpole...right?" Sora asked.

"Probably." Xion replied and looked at Nitori. "Are we?"

"I'd check...but that last Ty-Foo froze up FLUDD." Nitori said.

"Stupid soul-piercing wind..." Pit muttered as they all went into a clear pipe and then they came out to see the flagpole.

"Aha! There it is!" Mario exclaimed as Reimu flew up and took it RIGHT when the last two Ty-Foos blew their icy cold wind.

"Gah!" Pit exclaimed. "Where's an invincibility star when you need one?!"

"Let's get out of here...i'm freezing over here." Peach said as they walked out of the snowy area...to see they were at Bullet Bill Base.

_World 6-6: Bullet Bills everywhere!_

**Sprawling Savanna (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Alright, I'll take my leave." Horologium said as he disappeared, causing the ones inside him to fall.

"Ow..." Lucy groaned.

FLUDD thawed out. "According to my calculations, there are tons of Bill Blasters in this area."

"And when there's Bill Blasters..." Mario said.

"There's Bullet Bills." Luigi sighed. "Great..."

Pit equipped himself with the Palutena Bow. "Ah, no sweat." He said. "I'll be able to defeat them." He said as he looked up. "...Though, I could use some help flying..."

"Leave that to me." Marisa said, hopping on her broom and looked at him. "Come on, there's some room."

"Alright." Pit nodded as he hopped on the end of the broom as they flew up while the others flew or found some Super Bells as they were climbing their way up, and then they were bombarded with Bullet Bills.

"Incoming!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Prepare to eat arrows!" Pit exclaimed as he fired multiple arrows at the Bullet Bills as Mokou picked up a Green Star as they kept going until they came across a huge Bill Blaster. "Uh oh..." He said.

Meiling got in the way. "I got this." She said as a Banzai Bill fired right at them.

"I can't look!" Luigi closed his eyes.

"THREE BLASTS: COLORFUL ULTIMATE MOUNTAIN BREAKER!" Meiling yelled, knocking the Banzai Bill high into the air as it then came down and then exploded, taking out a huge chunk of the area and destroying several Bullet Bill blasters...and pretty much the whole last section.

Pit sweatdropped. "I'm glad I never fight her..."

"This is why you don't piss off Meiling." Marisa said. "She can probably tear you a new one if you're not careful."

"Ya think?" Pit shuddered as they went to the remains as Mokou and Kaguya picked up the scattered Green Stars and a stamp lying on a destroyed Bill Blaster.

Reimu looked at the destroyed remains. "Kinda reminds me of what Flandre would do..."

"Or Fairy Tail." Mario said.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't do THAT much damage." Flandre said. _Unless if I was pissed off..._

They landed at the flagpole as Pit took it, as the Kid Icarus Symbol was on the flag. "Huh, looks nice." Pit said as they all walked away.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Sooo...how about that Super Bowl halftime show?**


	22. Calamity!

**World 6 Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Hello, what's this?" Marisa wondered as she looked at some sort of building.

"I don't think we should go in there...I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy said.

"Same with me." Wendy said.

"Oh come on..." Pit walked to the door. "What's the worst that can happen?" He asked.

"...Famous last words." Lucy muttered as they walked in.

_World 6-7: Fuzzies in the Mines!_

"It seems quiet." Reimu said as they looked around.

"See? It's not so bad." Pit looked at them.

"I am picking up a lot of activity beneath us." FLUDD said.

"Please tell me it's not lava." Lucy hoped.

Mario looked down. "It's worse."

"What can be worse than lava?" Roxas asked.

Peach took one look at Mario's sudden change of expression and she knew what was up. "Fuzzies?" She asked as Mario nodded.

"They're rising up quickly. We need to move." Mario said.

"I think we need to get out of here." Wendy said and then tried to open the door. "Oh no...IT'S LOCKED!"

"What? Let me try." Natsu said as he tried to open it. "Oh boy..." His fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" he yelled, but the door did not break. "You're kidding."

"Stand aside." Erza said as she summoned a sword and slashed it several times, but it didn't break as she punched it, but it didn't break either. "Uh oh."

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Sora exclaimed.

"I am detecting an exit above us." FLUDD said.

"Then I guess we'll have to go up." Reimu said as the Fuzzies were getting dangerously near them. "And fast."

**Fuzzy Time Mine (Super Mario 3D World)**

They are started climbing up, while the Fuzzies were catching up to them. The ones who could fly had an advantage since they could fly, Mario and Luigi also had an advantage since they can jump high, Happy was carrying Natsu and Erza had the Black Wing armor active.

"Gah! There's gotta be a way to slow these things down!" Pit exclaimed and then thought of something. "Wait!" He summoned the Leo cannon. "This should do it!" He exclaimed and then fired, as the ammo exploded and sent Fuzzies everywhere, but they still kept coming. "Or not..."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LAMB! ARIES!" Lucy yelled.

Aries poofed out of thin air and looked at the Fuzzies. "O-oh my!"

"Can you use one of your wool bombs to try to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"I can try." She nodded. "WOOL BOMB!" She yelled, firing wool all over the place. It did stop some Fuzzies as they went right to sleep...but more kept coming while Mokou and Kaguya were quickly getting the Green Stars and the Stamp.

"Try a Wool Wall!"

"Right!" Aries nodded. "WOOL WALL!" She yelled, as all of the Fuzzies...and funny enough, a flying Dry Bones was caught in it.

"Wait a minute...was that a flying Dry Bones?" Mario asked.

"According to my data, they are called Para-Bones." FLUDD said.

"Oi...and I thought Dry Bones was bad enough." Luigi muttered.

"Well, at least we're all safe." Peach said, and suddenly the whole place rumbled.

"Uh, Natsu...was that your tummy?" Happy asked.

"Uh...no..." Natsu said as they all looked at Pit.

"Oh sure, just because I eat stuff from off the ground does not mean I'm always hungry! Sheesh!"

"Then...what was that rumbling?" Xion wondered and suddenly the wall exploded as more Fuzzies were pouring out. "SERIOUSLY?!"

"WOOL WALL!" Aries yelled, as more of them were caught in it, but some of the Fuzzies climbed over it kept coming after them.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy yelled.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, hoping to push them away, but the growing Fuzzies just weren't going anywhere, and then knives surrounded the Fuzzies and impaled them, killing some of them but more were taking their place.

"Persistent little things..." Sakuya muttered.

"MAGICANNON: FINAL SPARK!" Marisa yelled, but even that didn't stop them. "Oh come on!"

"Xion...Sora...I have an idea." Roxas said.

"What is it?" Xion asked.

"What if we used Stopza all at the same time?"

"...I never thought of that. Let's do it." Sora said as the trio summoned their Keyblades.

"STOPZA!" They all yelled as the whole place just froze, and all of the Fuzzies stopped.

"We did it!" Xion exclaimed.

"Now come on, let's keep goi-" Sora blinked. "Uh guys?"

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"We might have overdone it a bit." He said, pointing to the others as everyone else was frozen.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Roxas sighed.

"I wonder..." Xion said as she deactivated her Stopza and then everyone was back to normal. "Okay, I guess three was a bit too much."

"Ya think?" Reimu asked as they walked to a door and walked out, as they saw the flagpole near them.

"I'm...sorry for not stopping them." Aries sighed.

"What are you talking about? You rocked!" Lucy exclaimed.

Aries smiled. "Thanks." She said as she disappeared and then Reimu took the flagpole.

"Let's keep going...i'm sure we're getting closer to the end of the world here." Reimu said.

"What makes you say that?" Nitori asked.

"Um...let's just say..." Reimu pointed to several tanks in the distance. "Those."

"Oh..." She said and then looked really hard. "Wait a darn second..." She said as she dug in her pockets and pulled out some binoculars and looked straight into them. "I knew it."

_World 6-Tank: Boom Boom's Return_

**Bowser's Big Bullet Brigade (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Boom Boom's back." Nitori said.

"Boom Boom?" Pit laughed. "Oh that's hilarious! What's next, there's a guy named Bam Bam?"

"That would be kinda funny." Mario said.

Boom Boom was at the last tank. "Alright, fire!" He ordered a couple of Fire Bros hit the Bullet Bill Blasters and fired tons of Bullet Bills at them.

"Incoming!" Captain Toad exclaimed.

Pit summoned his Guardian Orbitars and got in front. "STAY BACK!" He yelled, as they surrounded him as the Bullet Bills were bounced back to the tanks, causing several explosions as they took out several Blocksteppers. "Ha!"

Remilia took out a card. "Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!" She exclaimed and nodded at Flandre as she took it and they both threw it hard, piercing several tanks causing them to explode, making the Bob-ombs that were on them to go flying everywhere, and exploding on the remaining tanks.

"Hmph...it's going to take more than that!" Boom Boom exclaimed. "Is the Banzai Bill Blaster loaded?"

"Yes." Hammer Bro said.

"Then fire." He ordered as Hammer Bro nodded and fired, but Meiling got in the way.

"Fire Attack: Roc-Killing Fist!" She exclaimed and then launched the Banzai Bill back right at them.

Pit sweatdropped. "Where do you guys come up with these?" He wondered.

"That's what I've been wondering." Lucy said.

"INCOMING!" Hammer Bro exclaimed.

"It will not reach us." Boom Boom said. "Calm yourself." He said as it went behind them. "See?"

"But sir...that's where we keep our King Bill blaster!" Hammer Bro exclaimed, as they heard a noise as they looked to see the Banzai Bill in the blaster, and then it was lighting up. "OH THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!"

"ABANDON TANK!" Boom Boom yelled as he hopped off as he and Hammer Bro jumped off and then ran off while the Blocksteppers were scrambling around...and then the King Bill exploded, making everyting go flying. Luckily, the three Green Stars and the stamp went flying towards them as Mokou, Kaguya, Eirin and Reisen went up to take them.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK SOMEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Boom Boom's voice echoed as they saw him go flying high into the sky and then a star shown bright.

"According to my data, he had a King Bill blaster." FLUDD said.

"Mama mia..." Mario said.

"I'm glad he didn't fire that." Blue Toad sighed with relief as they walked for a couple of minutes until they got to the flagpole as Meiling took it and freeing a Sprixie.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "I'll make a pipe for where that evil turtle is located!" She smiled and built a clear pipe, then coming back a few minutes later. "There's like a huge empty cloud that made me have to split the pipe." She said. "I dunno why it's there but...I made it for you!" She smiled and then flew off.

"A huge empty cloud?" Marisa asked.

"Well, let's go take a look." Reimu said as they all went in the Clear Pipe.

_World 6-Cloud: Goddess of Calamity_

"Well hello there, you cute little angel." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Pit asked as he sorta blushed a little as a certain woman flew up to them.

"It was me."

"Uh..." Pit blinked. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt! I thought you would recognize your old friend, Pandora..."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Pit yelled. "B-but...you're a blob!"

"Correction: I USED to be a blob." She smiled, winking at him while taking out a sword.

"And we have to fight this cute thing? Give me a break..." Gray said.

Pandora giggled. "I hope you're ready...because here I come!"

**Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit summoned his Tiger Claws and ran straight to Pandora, but Pandora just simply winked at him, causing him to stop and blush in embarrassment. "Gotcha!" She smiled as she slashed him multiple times and did a spin kick, knocking him away.

"TREASURE SIGN: YIN-YANG ORB!" Reimu yelled, but Pandora set up a reflecting heart shaped mirror, as the orbs bounced back and hit Reimu.

"HAVE A TURNIP!" Toadette yelled as she threw it at her.

"You call that a weapon?" She asked as she slashed right through it and kicked Toadette away, and then she teleported.

"She can teleport?!" Marisa exclaimed as she was kicked away, then Mario, Luigi, and the Toads.

"TAKE THIS!" Peach exclaimed as she hit Pandora with her frying pan, but she blocked with her own sword.

"Ha! Like a frying pan would do any good!" She smirked and then kicked her away.

"Hey Pandora!" Pit exclaimed. "Leave my friends alone." He ordered.

"Oh?"

"I've fought you a couple times as a blob...i'm pretty sure I can handle a human version of you." He said. "Leave her to me, guys...i'll handle it."

"You sure?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Pandora smirked. "Alright, angel...let's see what you're capable of!"

Pit ran straight to Pandora and slashed her multiple times, and then Pandora jumped back and fired a couple shots at him, but he dodged and slashed through her, then taking out an X Bomb out of his pocket. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing it.

The explosion hit Pandora. "Impressive." She said as she teleported and kicked Pit in the back, knocking him away. "Look alive!"

Pit got back up as he ran straight to her and slashed her again, this time ending it with a kick to the chest, knocking her up high in the air as Pit fired a Mega Laser as she screamed in pain and then fell to the ground below, not moving. "Well, that was surprisingly easy." Pit said as he walked over to her, but then he got knocked away.

"Just kidding!" Pandora exclaimed.

"Oh now that was cheap!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I think Natsu would do something similar..." Gray muttered.

"No I wouldn't!" Natsu exclaimed.

Pit got up. "You cheap son of a-"

"Ah! I thought angels are not allowed to curse." Pandora stopped him as he slashed him away.

"I've been hanging around Pittoo too much..." Pit muttered as he pulled out a Smart bomb and threw it at her, then slashing her several times before kicking her away.

"See if you like this!" Pandora exclaimed, summoning two Pandora boxes.

"Oooo! Treasure chests!" Pit exclaimed.

"Wait, Pit! DON'T!" Erza tried to stop him, but too late...he was hit by the bullets that were shot out.

"Oh that never gets old." Pandora smiled.

"Alright...i've had enough." Pit muttered and growled under her breath, closing his eyes.

"Giving up?" She asked.

"No..." His eyes opened, glowing. "EQUIP!" He yelled, the Three Sacred Treasures activating as Pandora's eyes widened. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! NO ONE SHOULD SUMMON THEIR FINAL SMASHES AT THEIR OWN WILL!" She yelled, but Pit fired right at her she screamed in pain as several arrows pierced her, and then several light beams rained down, finishing her off.

"Yeah well, we use our Final Smashes whenever we're in a tight situation." Pit said.

Pandora growled under her breath as she flew up. "This isn't over!" She exclaimed and then flew up.

"I get the feeling we'll be seeing her again sometime..." Marisa said.

"Maybe." Pit said as they went to the other Clear Pipe and went in.  
>===============================================================================================<p>

**A Sky World. Using different bosses. I haven't used Pandora. Why not?**


	23. A Fort in the Castle?

**World Castle Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

They came out of the Clear Pipe as they looked at a castle in front of them. "This leads to Bowser, I can just tell." Marisa said.

"Alright, we go in here, destroy Bowser and go home." Reimu said as they nodded as they opened the doors, as their eyes widened in surprised.

"Oh you're kidding me." Pit said. "This place is a world?"

"How come you didn't tell us this?" Mario asked, looking at FLUDD.

"I didn't want to say anything. I was surprised as you are." He explained.

"Well, might as well get going..." Erza said as they nodded as they walked forward.

_World Castle-1: Fire Bros in a Fort_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Blue lava?" Pit looked at the lava. "Isn't it supposed to be...well...like what we're used to?"

"That's what we're all thinking." Mario said as they walked around and then Lucy noticed a Fire Flower as she picked it up, and then absorbed it. A strand of red hair formed in her hair, her shirt had a Fire Flower with fire surrounding it, and fire painted on the sleeves. For her skirt, it turned into an orange color. Her boots were still the same color.

"Oh sweet!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hey Natsu, you're not the only fire user around here!"

Natsu looked at her. "Eh, still doesn't beat me." He said as he casually walked away.

"Oh come on, I thought that would impress him..." She sighed as they kept on going until they saw a couple of Fire Bros and a Green Star in a clear pipe, and then they threw fire balls at them, but Sora and Roxas both used Reflega to knock them back, but the Fire Bros jumped out of the way.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion yelled, using Ragnarock on one end of the clear pipe while a Fire Bro threw a fireball, but the fireball didn't make it as the Ragnarock kept going.

"Uh oh." The Fire Bro said as he was hit and was launched away...and into the lava as eh was screaming in pain before dead silence.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." The other said as he noticed Natsu running ON the pipe and then he jumped up. "Oh crap!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching him right in the head and then he went flying into the lava. "And so long." He said as the others joined him while Mokou took the Green Star.

Lucy looked at a couple Blocksteppers minding their own business and saw the POW Block. "I want to try something out." She said as she conjured up a fireball with her own hand and then threw it...but her aim was a little off as it went sailing past the Blocksteppers and landed in the lava. "Whoops..."

"Ah, it takes time getting used to things like that." Mario said as he walked over and then kicked it hard enough to send the Blocksteppers flying away, as one managed to hit another POW Block to send the other army flying too.

A Fire Bro and a few Goombas noticed this as they sweatdropped. "Well, that happened." Fire Bro said and then noticed everyone was coming right for them. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed as he frantically threw fireballs at them, but accidentally hitting a Goomba in the process, but none of the fireballs came even close to hitting them.

"I didn't even need to guard..." Pit said as he took out the Upperdash arm and smirked.

"Uh oh..." The Fire Bro sweatdropped and then Pit used it, as he was sent flying, then he was screaming until he landed in the lava.

"That takes care of him." Pit smiled as they kept on going until Reimu noticed a warp pipe on a wall.

"What in the world...?" She wondered as she flew in to investigate while everyone else waited for the Thwomp to raise, others long jumped or just flew to the next platform, and then they noticed two clear pipes that went into the blue lava.

"So uh...who's brave enough...?" Roxas wondered.

"I think Pit should go." Sora said. "Just to test it out."

Pit glared at Sora. "I swear, if I die in there...i'll revive and kick your butt." He said as he went in, and then he was screaming.

"PIT!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh no..." Lucy put her hands over her mouth, but then Pit came out on the other end. "You're alive?!"

"Yeah..." Pit said, wiping his forehead. "It was like an oven down there." He said. "I know Natsu won't mind...but..." He then saw everyone who couldn't fly go inside and heard everyone screaming. "...I don't recommend it." He said and then sighed. "Why don't people let me finish?"

After they all got out, they kept on going as Reimu soon joined them. "Where'd you go?" Marisa asked.

"Found a warp pipe." She replied, holding a Green Star. "It took me a few tries, but I got it."

"There was a challenge to it?"

"Oh you have no idea." She said as they kept on going until they saw the next clear pipe that was mostly in the blue lava as several Podoboos were jumping out of the lava.

"Oh no, I am NOT going through that again!" Gray exclaimed and looked at Happy. "Hey, mind giving me a lift to the flagpole over there?"

"Sure!" Happy picked him up and then flew off.

"Wimp." Natsu said as he went inside, he wasn't screaming, but the others behind him were. "Oh come on! It's not THAT hot!"

Once out of the pipe while collecting the last Green Star and stamp later...

Gray, Happy and the fliers were waiting for them while Gray's Fairy Tail mark on the flagpole, as they finally came out of the warp pipe...looking quite burned and sweaty...minus Natsu and Erza who happened to go into Flame Empress before she went in. "Man...and I thought The Wish Seed level was hot..." Pit said.

"Need to cool off?" Nitori asked as FLUDD sprayed water at all of them.

"Ah, that feels better." Luigi smiled as they continued onward until they found some sort of cave.

_World Castle-2: A Very Dark Cave_

**Cave (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Is it me or is too dark in here?" Kaguya asked and then screamed. "AAAH! SOMETHING TOUCHED MY ARM!"

"I was wondering if that was you." Mokou said and then her arm ignited as Natsu did the same thing as Captain Toad and Toadette turned on their headlamps.

"Well, we might as well keep going because I have no idea where we're going." Reimu said as they walked around the darkness with the four of them leading the way.

As they kept walking, they saw four unlit torches as Mokou and Natsu threw two fireballs at the two of them, but when they turned, they saw Lucy lighting them up, and then the Green Star appeared. "Nice one, Lucy!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy giggled. "Thanks." She said as Mokou took it and then she looked at Natsu and then at Lucy.

_Hmm, I wonder if these two would be a perfect couple?_ She thought as they kept on going until they saw a several blue panels on the ground while two Spinies were walking around and minding their own business as Captain Toad and Toadette went on the panels and hit every single one as they kept on going.

As they kept walking, Wendy noticed a small hole that she could probably fit through as she crawled under to find a Green Star. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she took it and crawled back into the darkness until she regrouped with the others, as they activated more panels while taking out a Fire Piranha Plant and there was lava too.

"Lava in the cave...that's nice." Pit said as they kept walking around in the darkness until they got to another area with more panels as they all took them while avoiding the Fire Piranha Plants until they all activated them and continued onward while Sora grabbed a stamp and then they saw a warp pipe in front of them while seeing a Green Star as Kaguya flew up to take it, and then they went in and saw the Flagpole.

"I got it!" Kaguya exclaimed as she flew over and then took the flagpole.

"Alright, let's keep on going." Reimu said as they nodded and then walked off.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I know I made Switchblack Cave really short, but I didn't feel like making it SUPER long like I usually do with the other levels.**


	24. Kamek's Last Stand

**World Castle (Super Mario 3D World)**

Pit looked up and just immediately sweatdropped. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt you all...but we got a wizard coming in..."

Marisa looked and sighed. "Oh give me a BREAK." She sighed and hopped on her broom. "When will you ever learn that I'm just gonna keep kicking your butt?"

"I'm like a Yo-yo. No matter how many times you toss me away, I'm just going to keep coming back."

"Well this time...I am going to cut the string." Marisa said. "And make sure you are NOT coming back."

"I'd love to see you try." Kamek said and then looked at Mario. "I have a present for you." He said as three shadows overlapped them and then they looked up to see King Bob-omb, Goomboss and Petey Piranha landed in front of them.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey! You're that plant that almost ate Kairi!" Natsu exclaimed, angrily igniting his fists while Petey just looked at him in confusion, and then pounded his fist...er...leaf into the palm of his other leaf. For some reason, he just remembered it.

Kamek fired at the Keyblade Wielders and then Darkside, Trickmaster and Guard Armor appeared in front of them. "Oh great..." Sora sighed as they took out their Keyblades while Kamek then fired something at the Fairy Tail and the other Touhou girls as a dark robe formed until what was in front them...was Anti Black Coat.

"Haha! How do you like this? Bowser upgraded this wand into anything I can possibly imagine!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Well at least I'm safe." Pit said, but Kamek summoned two Reapers, a Mimicutie and to top it all off...a Clubberskull. "OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He muttered.

"I see how it is..." Marisa growled under her breath.

"With this wand...I might actually have the chance to END YOU!"

"We'll see about that." Marisa said.

**Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled, but Kamek fired a laser of his own, as they both collided. "What the...?"

"Didn't you hear me? I can I can do anything I can possibly imagine...including your spell cards." He smirked.

This guy ain't fooling around. Good, I get I have some fun. She smirked.

"Have some bombs!" King Bob-omb exclaimed as he threw several Bob-ombs at Mario and Luigi, but they quickly rolled out of the way while Mario picked one up and threw it back at him, but Goomboss got in the way.

"Heh, it'll take more than THAT for a measly bomb to take me out." He smirked, and then Peach slammed her frying pan on his foot, as he yelled in pain as Luigi jumped up and landed on his head, while Nitori sprayed water in Petey's mouth, and while he fell over, Meiling jumped up and landed on Petey's belly button a bit too hard as water was sprayed everywhere.

Anti Black Coat was slashing Erza, but she blocked every attack and then countered, then going in Flight armor and slashing him several times and then kicked him to Natsu who used a fiery uppercut on him as Flandre flew up and used Lavatein to slash him down.

Guard Armor kicked Xion away while Darkside was already on his knees because instead of Sora, he was fighting Roxas. "I don't understand how you hate this guy..." Roxas said as he used Strike Raid on Darkside to eliminate him.

"You try going on a journey without this guy popping up every two seconds!" Sora exclaimed in annoyance as he dodged Trickmaster's flames.

"It was only a few times..." Xion said.

"Whatever!"

"EXCUSE ME, PARDON ME, OUT OF MY WAY!" Pit screamed as he ran near them with the Reapers and Mimicutie chasing him while the Clubberskull ran right through them, accidentally knocking Trickmaster and Guard Armor down.

"Well that makes things easier." Xion said, using Thundaga.

"What's the matter? I thought you were stronger than that!" Kamek taunted.

"Why I oughta..." Marisa growled under her breath. "Skill card: Stellar Missile!" She exclaimed, causing an explosion that Kamek wasn't expecting as he was knocked a few feet and then Marisa flew to him and whacked him with the broom.

"Skill cards...hmph...doesn't impress me!" Kamek exclaimed.

"CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS?!" Pit yelled, but none of them were taking no for an answer as he kept running and slid under Goomboss' and King Bob-omb's legs.

"Now why did an angel slip right under me?" King Bob-omb wondered before being whacked away by the Clubberskull. "...Oh...that's why."

Goomboss groaned a little before seeing Mario's fist connecting to his eye. "OW!"

"That was for locking me up." He said.

Guard Armor punched Xion multiple times but she jumped back and used Strike Raid on his head, causing it to fall to the ground and then Roxas used Zantetsuken on it while Sora went into Valor Form and repeatedly slashed Trickmaster many times before kicking it down.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, knocking Anti Black Coat away as Meiling kicked it high into the air as Mokou and Kaguya flew up in the air together.

"PHOENIX REBIRTH!" Mokou yelled.

"DIVINE SHIELD: SALAMANDER SHIELD!" Kaguya yelled.

"Man...you are getting really annoying..." Marisa said, firing danmaku at homing fireballs. "FAIRY DESTRUCTION RAY!"

"REFLECTING SHIELD!" Kamek yelled, putting up a shield as Marisa screamed in pain as Reimu looked over and then her eyes widened.

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed as she ran to her while Petey Piranha screamed in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat, as Nitori and Meiling high fived each other.

"I-I'm fine..." Marisa muttered, wincing a little. "That didn't hurt much."

"Yeah, but you're staggering." Reimu said and then glared at Kamek. "Let's take him on together, I owe him a beating after he lied to me." She said.

"Alright..." Marisa said, getting on her broom again.

"Ha! You won't take me down!" Kamek exclaimed.

Pit was in a corner, as the Reapers, Mimicutie and the Clubberskull was right in front of him, ready to kill him. "Ah geez...I got nowhere to go!" He exclaimed and then sighed. "Fine...I guess I have no choice..." He muttered and then his eyes glowed. "EQUIP!" He yelled.

Anti Black Coat weakly got up and fired shots at them, but they all dodged and then Remilia threw the Gungnir at it with Flandre, piercing RIGHT through it and then it feel to the ground, disappearing. "Hmph, not much of a challenge..." Natsu said.

"One day..." Goomboss growled under his breath. "ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY FOR STOMPING ON THE GOOMBAS!" He yelled, before exploding...and then King Bob-omb exploded as well.

"Since when do Goombas explode?" Blue Toad wondered.

"I dunno." Peach shrugged.

Kamek chuckled. "You didn't dodge any of my attacks...you took them straight on." He said. "You seem to have a death wish."

"No..." Reimu smirked. "I knew what I was doing..." She said, taking out a spell card. "FANTASY NATURE!" She yelled, as Kamek yelled in pain. "Marisa...do it!" She exclaimed as she fell on one knee.

"Right!" Marisa exclaimed as she ran straight to Kamek and then hopped on her broom, standing on it with a smirk. "THIS ENDS THINGS HERE!" She yelled as Kamek's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." He said. "FIRE! FREEZE! THUNDER!" He yelled, but Marisa quickly dodged every single attack. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through him, causing an explosion right behind him as he yelled in pain and went flying...into the lava.

"NOOOO!" He yelled as he landed on his back into the lava. "AGH!"

Marisa looked at him slowly sinking into the lava. "It all ends here..." She said.

"You are so foolish...no matter what happens...I will always come back!" He cried out in pain.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that." Marisa said, holding up his wand. "This wand always revives you. The professor in the Mushroom Kingdom told me about it after he analyzed your wand after our latest encounter over there." She lowered it to her knee. "Well no more." She said and then raised her knee, breaking the wand in two.

"NO!" He yelled as Marisa tossed the two pieces in the lava.

"Face it Kamek...you lost."

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ONE DAY, I WILL COME BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT!" He yelled before fully sinking into the lava.

"Good riddance." Marisa walked away.

"I-is it over...?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded, helping her up. "Girl, you're crazy."

"You rubbed off on me." Reimu chuckled as Marisa laughed.

"I guess I did." She smiled as she helped walk back to the others.

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better." Marisa said as they all walked away from the battlefield.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**A part of me wanted to included World Castle-3 and World Castle-4 in this too but I thought "Nah, let's have this chapter be only about Kamek's Final Battle."**


	25. Blue Lava and Bullies

**World Castle (Super Mario 3D World)**

"You feeling alright?" Mario asked Reimu.

"Just a bit...weak." Reimu replied as they were walking to what was in front of them.

"I am detecting a lot of Boost Pads in this particular area." FLUDD said.

"I think we might need to heal you up." Xion said, using Curaga on her.

"Thanks." Reimu said as she parted from Marisa. "Alright, how crazy can this get?"

_World Castle-3: Gotta Go Fast?_

**Fuzzy Time Mine (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa...that is a lot of boost pads." Peach said.

"No kidding." Blue Toad said.

"Ah, how bad can it be?" Pit asked and once he stepped on it, he started running. "WHOOOOOA!" He yelled.

"And he's off." Blue Toad said as he ran after him. "WOOHOOOOO!" He yelled.

"BAD IDEA! TOTALLY BAD IDEA!" Pit yelled as he kept running while running past some Goombas while the others were trying to catch up to him.

"Man! I never thought Pit would be so fast!" Sora exclaimed.

"He might give Sonic a run for his money." Mario said.

"G-FORCE IN MY FACE! G-FORCE IN MY FACE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Pit yelled, running over some Goombas while picking up a stamp.

"STOPZA!" Roxas yelled, but Pit went the other way as a Goomba was hit by the Stopza. "Man, he's fast!"

"How does one outwit a running angel?" Luigi wondered as Mokou and Kaguya both got a Green Star.

"The bigger question is...where the heck is Sonic when you need him?" Mario asked.

Erza had requipped into her Flight armor and was closing in on Pit, but surprisingly, Pit was still faster. "Pit! Can you try slowing down?" She asked.

"I'M TRYING! THESE BOOST PADS ARE BEING REAL JERKS!" He yelled. "ANYONE! HELP ME!"

"Just a little farther..." Erza muttered and just when she grabbed his arm...they both went in the clear pipe together.

"And they're in the same pipe together..." Lucy said.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said. "Just look at those two launching through it!"

"WHOA! WHOA!" Pit yelled as they both launched out of the pipe and towards the flagpole. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" CRASH!

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark." Xion winced.

"How in the heck did they snap part of the flagpole off?" Flandre wondered as they got out of the clear pipes to look at the two.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"Ugh..." Pit groaned. "What in the world is this squishy thing in my hand...?" He wondered as he squeezed it.

"Um..." Natsu looked at him. "You might want to look to see what you're squeezing..."

Pit looked and then his eyes widened. "OH SWEET MOTHER OF PALUTENA!" He yelled as he jumped off. "I-I didn't realize I was..."

"It's fine..." Erza muttered. "You didn't know..."

"Um...let's keep going...I guess...?" Marisa wondered as she fell on her knees. "Hold on...my body needs to catch up with the rest of me..."

"I agree..." Pit said.

"Same..." Lucy said, before collapsing on the ground.

_A few minutes later..._

_World Castle-4: Bullies in Blue Lava_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Wait, it goes from red lava to blue lava?" Sora asked.

"I don't get it either." Roxas shrugged as they kept on going.

"I am detecting a lot of Bullies in this area...and a lot of Parabones in this area." FLUDD said.

"Anything else to add?" Reimu asked.

"Rising and sinking platforms."

"By sinking, do you mean..." Lucy looked over to see platforms rising and sinking into the lava. "Oh crap..."

"Ah, this might be a bit easy...I dunno." Captain Toad said as they carefully guided their way while taking out an annoying Parabone as they kept on going and then ignoring a Green Ring, but Mokou went inside it and collected all the coins to get the Green Star.

"Aww...I was wanting that..." Kaguya sighed.

"Here ya go." Mokou tossed it to her. "I have like tons of them."

"Oh...okay." Kaguya said.

"This is so beautiful..." Eirin said.

"Are you crying?" Reisen asked.

"No...it's the blue lava that's making my eyes water." She lied.

_Denial..._ Reisen thought as everyone looked ahead to see rotating spikes and more rising and sinking platforms...and a stamp and a Mystery Box as Meiling curiously flew over to check it out.

Inside the box, she saw a Bully in front of her and they were surrounded by blue lava. "Too easy." She said and when the Bully came to her, she kicked it hard enough to send it flying to the blue lava, as a Green Star appeared in front of her. "Like I said, too easy." She smiled.

When she got out, she saw everyone on the other side. "How did you get there so fast?" She wondered.

"We ran for it." Mario replied.

"Makes sense." She said as they continued onward while taking out more Parabones that were getting in the way until they saw the next Green Star as Marisa flew over to grab it while the ones who couldn't fly were having a difficult time with the spikes, but eventually they got through it and kept on going.

"I see the flagpole!" Luigi exclaimed, and then three Bullies got in their way. "Oh no..."

Meiling got up front. "Leave these three to me." She smirked, doing the 'come at me!' taunt at the Bullies as they charged right for her. "Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!" She exclaimed, easily knocking the three of them into the lava, and then a pathway opened up to the flagpole.

"I think we should leave all the Bullies to her." Reimu said.

"That's what I was thinking." Luigi said as they kept walking and then Reimu took the flagpole and then they went off to the next area.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Meanwhile, I got Smash 4 on the Wii U! BOOYAH!**


	26. A Trap in a Tower

**To The Worldwalker: I've seen the Master Fortress fight on Youtube. Looks quite a challenge.**

**World Castle Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Mama mia..." Mario said as he was looking up.

"Geez, how tall is this thing?" Marisa wondered.

"Might as well find out." Erza said as they walked straight ahead.

_World Castle-5: Two Towers and a Trap_

**Simmering Lava Lake (Super Mario 3D World)**

A Thwomp slammed down on the ground in front of them as soon as they entered the tower. "Yeesh! That's one way to greet people..." Pit said as they soon went under the Thwomp after it went up and then they went on a rising platform.

As soon as they got up, Meiling kicked a Parabone away as they saw another Thwomp. "Oh great...this is gonna take a while..." Sora said.

Reisen noticed a platform above them as she curiously flew over to investigate, then walking around a corner to see a Green Star and a stamp. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she picked them up and then looked up. "I wonder..." She flew up as she was greeted by three Magikoopas.

"You...you're the one that killed our leader!" A Magikoopa exclaimed.

"Uh...that was Marisa, not me." She said.

"QUIET! We will avenge Kamek!" He exclaimed.

"Oi vey..." Reisen muttered as she raised her finger at the three of them. "I guess I'll deal with you." She said.

"TAKE THIS!" A Magikoopa exclaimed, as they all fired magic at her, but she fired three bullets on magic that was aimed for her and then she jumped up and fired a bullet at one, then fired at another and right before she landed, she fired right at the last Magikoopa's wand, making it go flying into the lava below.

"H-have mercy!" He exclaimed, raising his hands up. "I surrender!"

"You can't give up that easily." She said, firing directly at him as he fell to the lava below, and then a Green Star appeared in front of her as she took it. "That's the end of them." She said as she noticed the others walking up to her.

"Uh, how did you...?" Natsu wondered.

"Oh, I decided to wander around and collect two Green Stars and a stamp." She replied.

"I was wondering where you went." Eirin said as they went on a gondola and went to the next tower.

"Another one?" Pit asked. "How many towers are there?"

"Too many, I imagine." Reimu said.

"Actually, there are only two." FLUDD said.

"Okay, two." Reimu corrected as they walked in as they saw tons of Fizzlits in the area. "Uh, what are these?"

"Fizzlits." Mario replied. "We encountered them at Switchboard Falls when you were busy racing."

"They were racing?" Erza asked.

"Oh come on! You didn't invite me?" Pit asked. "Man, I should've stayed for the celebration of the Mushroom Kingdom...but no, Lady Palutena and Viridi were insistent that I should go." He sighed.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Gray shrugged as they easily wiped out any Fizzlit in the way while Captain Toad found a secret passageway as he curiously went in and finding a Green Star.

"Booyah!" He exclaimed as he took it and then came back.

"Found a Green Star?" Toadette asked.

"Yep!" Captain Toad smiled as they kept on going.

As they kept climbing, Erza had a troubled look on her face. "Something wrong?" Reimu asked.

"I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling." She muttered. "Doesn't it seem...too easy that we're facing little opposition in this tower?"

"Come to think of it, it does seem easy." Reimu said. "Anyone else having this same feeling?"

"I am." Eirin said.

"Me." Luigi said.

"Same." Sakuya said.

"I'm not alone." Remilia muttered.

"I am too." Nitori said and then looked at FLUDD. "Do you got anything?"

"I'm picking up some sort of...immense power." FLUDD said. "And it's at the top of this tower." He said as they got to the top.

"I don't see anything..." Reimu said.

"Hmm..." Natsu saw the last Key Coin in front of them. "Well, might as well grab it." He said as he picked it up.

"Wait, Natsu!" Erza exclaimed...but it was too late. Suddenly, the whole place rumbled as dark purple smoke came down from above.

"What is THAT?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Purple smoke." FLUDD said. "Very deadly."

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Reimu exclaimed as they nodded and then ran down the tower with the smoke closing in on them until they all got out and the purple smoke spilled out and landed in the lava below.

"Well, that was too close..." Luigi said.

"Um, guys...? We're not out of the woods yet." Lucy said.

"What makes you say that?" Marisa asked, and then they noticed the lava was rising. "OH CRAP!"

"We need to get to higher ground!" Xion exclaimed.

"What higher ground? The tower is covered in toxic smoke!" Pit exclaimed. "This is not how I wanted to go down...I want to see my little kid be born! I don't want to be a fried angel!"

"Wait...what did you just say?" Marisa asked, looking at Pit. "Did you say...your little kid?"

"Yeah."

"YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU JUST DID TO VIRIDI!" Luigi yelled.

"Hey! I'm married! It happens all the time, Luigi! When you get married, I'm pretty sure you're going to get Daisy pregnant!"

"I'm not ready to be a dad!"

"Will you both shut up! We need to find higher ground!" Toadette exclaimed.

"WELL WE'RE DEAD! I DON'T SEE ANY HIGH GROUND!" Blue Toad exclaimed, and suddenly...they all lit up and disappeared before the lava could touch their feet.

"...Are we dead?" Luigi asked.

"No..." Pit replied as they looked at a Flagpole near them. "We're next to the flagpole."

"Sweet!" Sora exclaimed as Marisa took the flagpole, and then they saw a warp pipe in front of them as they went in.

_World Castle-6: Rammerhead Territory_

**Cave (Super Mario 3D World)**

They all screamed on the way down and then they landed in water. "Does it HAVE to be water?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Mario...I think she's turning into Sonic the Hedgehog..." Pit whispered.

"No kidding." He agreed.

"I heard that!" She exclaimed.

Nitori sighed and then manipulated the water. "There, you can breathe underwater. Happy?"

Erza shook her head. "I know you had bad luck with water in the past, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Not my fault that King Fin knocked the living crap out of me..." She muttered as they dived in.

As they were swimming around, they saw the first Green Star in a small opening as Mario took it as they then kept swimming around...however, Erza's armor was kind of slowing her down. "Man...I didn't think this armor would slow me down underwater..." She muttered. "I guess I have to change my armor." She said. "REQUIP!"

"What's she changing into now?" Luigi asked as they all looked to see that she's in her Sea Empress Armor...and cue anime nosebleeds from all the guys.

A Blooper swam by and noticed Erza, as its eyes widened and kept looking at her, not seeing where it was going and then smacked RIGHT into a wall, knocking itself out.

"That is a lot of blood..." FLUDD said.

"Wow..." Reimu said. "That's...wow."

One major revival later...

Wendy panted. "Man...I think I did a little too much..." She muttered while Eirin sighed.

"No kidding..." Xion said. "I think I need to recharge my Curaga spell..." She said as they kept on walking.

"I never thought I'd die from a major nosebleed..." Pit said. "What a way to go..."

"Namine is gonna kill me..." Roxas muttered.

"And Kairi." Sora said as they kept swimming along, and as they did, they saw a few Rammerheads. "FLUDD?"

"These sea creatures are called Rammerheads. They are very rare." FLUDD said. "The only things that can kill them are Invincibility Stars."

"What about when I go mentally unstable?" Flandre asked.

"According to my data, not even a mentally unstable vampire can kill them."

"WHAT?!" Flandre yelled. "That's no fun!"

Pit sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness...I thought I was going to go through that nightmare again..." He muttered as they swam around while avoiding the small Rammerheads, but Kaguya managed to grab a Green Star behind a Rammerhead's tail and then they kept on going.

"How far is this place underwater?" Sora asked.

"I think we've been here for quite a while, I imagine." Erza said, still in her Sea Empress armor as they still swam around until they saw the final Green Star in a clear pipe surrounded by spiked balls.

"Okay, how are we going to get that?" Happy wondered.

"Leave it to me." Lucy said, who STILL had the Fire Flower still active as she swam over it and then threw two fireballs to destroy them. "There we go." She said after she came out of the other end with the Green Star.

They continued to swim on and then discovering a lot of Rammerheads with a stamp in the middle of the area. "Oh great..." Pit muttered.

"STOPZA!" Roxas yelled, stopping the Rammerheads. "That should do it." He said as he took the stamp and then they swam to the warp pipe in front of them, and then they went in.

As they came out, they saw the Flagpole in front of them. "Oh thank goodness...I was about to go crazy in there..." Marisa muttered as Reimu looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Erza took it while changing into her regular armor, then they went onward.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I got nothing to say, really...**


	27. Bowser's Fight

**World Castle Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"We're getting closer to Bowser." FLUDD said.

"Heh, sweet." Marisa smirked.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they all nodded and took off.

_World Castle-7: Rising Lava Problems_

**Simmering Lava Lake (Super Mario 3D World)**

"I think after this place, we'll be getting to Bowser...right?" Reimu asked.

"Yes." FLUDD nodded and then scanned the area. "There is a small problem though..."

"There's always a problem..." Pit muttered.

"The lava rises through this area."

"Please tell me it sinks..." Pit hoped.

"It does. You just have to time it right."

"Oh good." He sighed with relief as they hurried to a platform while waiting for the lava to sink...while the ones who could fly just went on ahead. "Oh sure! Leave the crippled angel here...I see how it is."

The ones who were flying easily got the Green Stars as they looked at some sort of rolling lava ball towards them. "Uh..." Marisa looked at them. "What are those?"

"According to my data, those are Splorches. No matter how many times you knock them back into the lava, they keep coming back. Only an Invincibily star can kill them."

"Lovely..." Reimu sighed.

"I wonder..." Flandre looked at one. "TABOO: LAVATEIN!" She yelled, knocking several of them away and into the lava...but they bounced back up. "Alright..." She aimed at one with the palm of her hand, but that didn't do nothing. "What the?!"

"You can't destroy lava." FLUDD said. "It is impossible."

Flandre growled under her breath. "That's TOTALLY not fair!" She exclaimed as they kept on going as Sakuya paused time to get a stamp before the lava could reach it, and then resumed it.

"I wonder how the others are holding up?" Eirin wondered as they looked to see them coming and they were close...though Gray looked nervous.

"It had to be lava..." Gray sighed as eventually they went into the clear pipe together and they saw the Flagpole dead ahead, and then several Charvaarghs came flying out of the lava and going back out.

"Those Magmaargh things again?" Marisa asked.

"Actually, those are Charvaarghs and like their counterparts, there is nothing that can kill them." FLUDD said.

"Oh GREAT..." Gray sighed. "Just our luck..."

"And strangely, these things can kill you in one hit if you are not careful." FLUDD said.

"Glad we're immortal." Mokou said as Kaguya nodded in agreement. "So um, you first?"

"Oh no...you go." Kaguya said. "You control fire...so..."

"Oh heck no! You're testing it out first!"

"Here we go again..." Reisen sighed.

_One getting to the flagpole later..._

Pit was on his knees, panting. "WHY DID YOU SEND ME FIRST?!" He yelled.

"You revive when you die, so technically...you're immortal...right?" Mokou asked.

"Not when my wings get burned off!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh relax, they didn't get singed at all." Reimu said as they walked away.

"They could've..." Pit muttered as they kept on going until they went through the castle doors.

_World Castle-Castle: Bowser's Return_

**Bowser's Lava Lair (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A Boomerang Bro exclaimed. "You are not allowed to go any further!"

"Dude, you better let us through." Marisa said.

"Never!"

"Alright..." Marisa sighed, taking out a Spell Card. "Magic Sign: Milky Way!"

The Boomerang Bro cried out in pain and then Meiling kicked the Boomerang Bro to the other two who were watching this, knocking all three of them into the lava. "How cocky can they get?" Luigi asked.

"It's Bowser's Minions, they're always cocky." Mario said as they kept on going while Nitori grabbed a Green Star that was dangerously close to the lava below.

"Yeesh, that felt hot!" Nitori said as they kept on walking until they got to a couple of Flopters and some soccer ball bombs...and a wall of bricks as Natsu fire punched one into it, revealing a stamp.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he took it while Pit saw a Green Star up above.

"I got it!" Pit exclaimed as he activated the Power of Flight, but he was just a little short. "Of course, I activate it Smash Bros style and I'm still a little off." He muttered while Happy took it, and then the gate fell into the lava to create a path.

They kept on going while knocking out any Fire Bro or Boomerang Bro in the way as they got the last Green Star while dodging some Podoboos, and they destroyed two Hammer Bros. "So...how close are we to Bowser?" Marisa asked.

"Not too far." FLUDD said as they walked up some stairs until they saw Bowser right in front of them, sitting on a throne.

**Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Hmph, you finally showed up." He said.

"Alright, you gonna surprise us with something or are we just going to do it the ol' fashioned way?" Marisa asked.

"I was going to challenge you guys with the car again, but SOMEOENE had to go and destroy it." Bowser muttered. "But never mind about that..." He smirked. "Let's get this started!" He exclaimed as they all got in battle positions.

**Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Mario and Luigi ran straight to Bowser and started punching him, but he blocked every attack with his arms and then punched them away. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, but Bowser blocked it with the palm of his hand and then threw Natsu to the other side while dodging Erza's, Sora's, Roxas's, Xion's and Youmu's slashing and breathing fire at all of them.

"TAKE THIS!" Peach yelled, swinging her golf club at Bowser, but he grabbed it.

"You shouldn't be attacking with golf clubs, my dear." He chuckled as he bent it in half and then kicked her away.

Pit fired arrows at him, but Bowser simply ducked into his shell to make them fly off, then he charged straight for him, knocking Pit away, and then he was kicked high into the air by Meiling's uppercut with her own leg as Flandre slashed him down with the Lavatein, where Mokou fire punched him away. "Impressive..." He smirked. "But it's going to take a lot more to take me out!" He exclaimed.

"Then how about this?" Mario asked, grabbing his tail but Bowser quickly retaliated by going back into his shell, but leaving his tail out as he spun around, swinging Mario around until he was forced to let go...and smacked right into the Toads.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Bowser laughed as he jumped back from Sakuya's knife and then quickly avoiding Remilia's Gungnir.

"STAR SIGH: SATELLITE ILLUSION!" Marisa yelled.

"SCATTERED SPIRIT: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled.

Bowser was hit by the danmaku, but he ran straight toward them and punched them all away, and then was swept away by Nitori's watery danmaku. "Ha! Water won't stop me!" He smirked.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, making the water ice and trapping Bowser. "But that will." He said as the Keyblade Wielders, Erza and Youmu slashed him repeatedly until Eirin fired an arrow at him.

"Argh..." Bowser growled under his breath as he tried to get out of the ice, but it was no good as Wendy ran straight to him with Loke right next to her.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled while Loke used a powerful uppercut on Bowser, breaking free of the ice but then was scissor kicked by Meiling, knocking him unconscious.

"This will end things." Marisa said as she grabbed his tail and spun him around with the help of Mario as they then sent him straight into the lava. "And good riddance!"

"Ah, he'll be back." Mario said.

"I know." Marisa smiled as they walked away with everyone cheering.

**World Castle Map**

"Hey! There's the other Sprixies with the last one!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Save me!" She begged as Mario took the flagpole and then freed the last one. "Thank you!"

"This was awesome!" Pit smiled.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON, BUT YOU HAVEN'T!" A voice yelled. "NOT YET!"

Suddenly, a huge jar trapped all the Sprixies and then Bowser appeared on his Koopa Clown car. "I'll be taking THIS!" He smirked as he took them.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"HELP US!" The green Sprixie exclaimed.

"See you later!" Bowser flew up high in the air.

"Hey, stop!" Reimu ordered as a clear pipe appeared in front of them as they all went in.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**When in doubt and you don't want to use the car fight again...just do it the old fashioned way!**


	28. Bowser's Amusement Park

Everyone came out of the clear pipe to see that the whole place was dark. "Uh, are we in space?" Pit asked.

"I dunno, it doesn't feel THAT cold." Marisa muttered, and then suddenly...the whole place lit up.

**Hisstocrat (Super Mario 3D World)**

"WELCOME TO MY AWESOME AMUSEMENT PARK! I HOPE YOU'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME IN HERE...AND BY GREAT...I MEAN DEADLY! HAHAHA!" Bowser's voice echoed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"This...are you serious?" Reimu asked.

"Doesn't seem that threatening..." Mario muttered as they walked to the first area.

_World Bowser-1: Spikes everywhere_

**Bowser's Lava Lake Keep (Super Mario 3D World)**

"It's raining?" Sora asked. "It wasn't just a second ago..."

"The weather can be unpredictable when you're up high." Pit said. "Trust me, live in Skyworld for a few days and you'll understand why."

Nitori smiled. THIS might work for me. She thought as they walked around while avoiding the spikes that were coming up from the ground.

"What the heck is with these spikes?!" Wendy asked.

"According to my data, this area is spike heavy." FLUDD said.

"I can see why." Mario said and then they saw a Fire Bro in front of them.

"You won't go any further!" He exclaimed.

"I got this." Nitori said, manipulating the water to form a huge golf club and then swung it, sending the Fire Bro flying.

"NO FAAAAAAIR!" He yelled as he fell to the abyss below while Mokou grabbed a Green Star.

"This whole place is your advantage." Marisa said.

"Yep!" Nitori smiled as they went on ahead, taking out any Parabone or Fire Bro in the way while being mindful of the spikes until they got to the next area where there was a whole strip of spikes as they popped up really fast.

"Oh my..." Lucy said. "That looks...hard."

"But not impossible." Mario said as he ran straight through it, jumping when needed and then he long jumped at the end, landing on an unsuspecting Parabone. "See? It's easy!" He called out to them.

"Stand back..." Luigi said. "HERE I COME!" He yelled as he jumped...but not the correct timing because every time he did, he landed on the spikes. "YOOOW!" He yelled.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt." Mario winced as Kaguya grabbed a stamp and then she and Mokou went in a Mystery Box together while the others did the same thing, going through it perfectly...however, Natsu and Pit had some trouble along the way.

"Ow..." Pit sighed. "I just HAD to wear sandals..." He said as he looked down. "And I'm bleeding a little...lovely."

"Ah, it's not too bad." Mario said, looking at his feet. "Nothing too serious about it."

"Sure stings though." Pit said and then Xion used Curaga on him. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and they went on ahead until they saw a lot of Parabones and two moving platforms filled with spikes. "Oh geez..."

"This is gonna be a nightmare..." Luigi muttered.

_One grabbing the green star and getting through the moving platforms later..._

"Man, that was awful..." Sora muttered.

"And to think this was the first area..." Pit muttered as Erza took the flagpole.

"I'd hate to see what the others are like." Luigi shuddered while thinking about it and then they got into the next area.

_World Bowser-2: Plessie's Sand Slide_

"Oh no..." Luigi blinked.

"This dinosaur again?" Natsu asked.

"What's so bad about it?" Pit asked as everyone but the ones who could fly got on, and then Plessie jumped out the building. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled.

**Plessie's Plunging Falls (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Um...they're going downhill." Reimu said.

"This whole slide is downhill and severely high drops...and it's filled with sand." FLUDD said.

"Well, good thing I decided not to get on. I'd get sand all over me." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said, picking up Natsu as they flew after Plessie.

"TOO MUCH G-FORCE! TOO MUCH-" Plessie jumped and they were falling really far. "G-FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE!" Pit yelled.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Luigi yelled.

"MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY VERY EYES!" Captain Toad yelled.

"Heh, you know what'd be extremely funny?" Marisa asked.

"What?" Reimu asked.

"Tying Kamek to Plessie."

"...That's evil." Reimu said and then giggled. "And hilarious!"

"Oh that'd make my day." Flandre smiled as they kept on following, catching a Green Star.

"Please tell me the worst is over..." Luigi said after Plessie rammed into several Para Biddybuds and Erza taking a Green Star.

"Um..." Peach looked ahead. "You're not gonna like this. Theres several drops ahead! And they're HUGE!"

"Bring it on." Mario said.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Luigi yelled. "Bro, I'm not ready for this!"

Erza put a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "We'll make it through this." She said.

"Thanks..." Luigi said and then Plessie jumped off. "MAMA MIAAAAA!" He yelled as they all screamed and then Plessie landed...then it jumped off again...and accidentally bumping off Wendy.

"WENDY!" Lucy screamed, as Wendy started screaming but Reimu caught her.

"I gotcha!"

"Thanks...I thought I was done for..." She sighed with relief.

"That dinosaur is pure crazy!" Natsu exclaimed while holding a stamp in his hand and then Marisa destroyed a Bowser Statue to reveal a Green Star in her hand.

"Huh..." Marisa looked at it and then Plessie landed at the bottom, making everyone fly off while Plessie just innocently look at all of them.

Erza got up. "Everyone alright?" She asked.

"Shaken up...but I'm fine." Lucy said.

"I've been through worse." Gray said.

"I'VE GOT SAND IN MY TOGA!" Pit yelled.

"How is that possible...?" Mario wondered as he dumped sand out of his hat.

"I dunno..." Captain Toad said, dumping out his backpack full of sand and then a pick axe came out of it. "...Are you kidding me?"

Toadette blinked. "Well we could've used that a long time ago!" She exclaimed as they all got out of the sand and then walked over to the flagpole as Mario took it, and then they walked away to the next area.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Uh, Pit... how exactly did you get sand in your toga?**


	29. Cookies Everywhere!

**World Bowser Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"That was probably one of the most strangest rides I've ever been on." Erza said. "And one of the wildest."

"I'd probably faint if I was ever on that thing." Reimu said.

Youmu stopped walking and started sniffing the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Yeah, I smell it too..." Mario said. "I wonder what it is?"

"I'll give you a wild guess..." Marisa said, pointing straight ahead.

_World Bowser-3: Cookies!_

**Chainlink Charge (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Okay, I need a huge glass of milk." Natsu said. "Because this is making me hungry..."

"Well, I'm glad Lady Yuyuko's not here...otherwise this place would be gone in an instant." Youmu sighed with relief.

"Tell me about it." Luigi said as they walked around.

"I'd be all over this place if this was all fish." Happy said.

"Now you're making me hungry." Natsu said as they jumped over some cogs shaped like cookies. "And these cookies aren't helping."

Reimu noticed a Big Piranha Plant and saw a ? Block. "Oh, you are going to get it." She said as she hit it. "One roasted plant, coming right up!" She smirked, but instead of a Fire Flower dropping on her, it was a Boomerang Flower. "What the heck?"

"Oh my, that's a Boomerang Flower!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Reimu threw the boomerang at the Big Piranha Plant, knocking it unconscious and then fired danmaku at it to finish it off. "I can get used to this." She said as they continued onward while Eirin picked up a Green Star.

"Cookie cogs and...Piranha Plants..." Marisa said. "This might take a while for you guys."

"I doubt it." Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLAINT FLAME!" He yelled, but not only did it kill the Piranhas Plants, it burned the cookies to a crisp and they fell to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of the Piranha Plant problem..." Pit said. "But how are the others going to get up there?"

"ICE MAKE: LADDER!" Gray yelled, making a huge ladder up against the wall. "Leave it to me." He said as they all climbed up the ladder while Erza took care of the big Piranha Plants, then they went in the clear pipe.

As they came out, they saw several Horned Ant Troopers. "I'm detecting a stamp below us." FLUDD said.

"Leave that to me." Sakuya said, pausing time and then resuming it with a stamp in her hand. "Got it." She smiled as they kept on going, taking out any Spiny Skipsqueak in the way while Mokou and Kaguya looked at the Horned Ant Troopers.

"I wonder where they lead..." Mokou wondered.

"Want to find out?" Kaguya asked.

"Sure." She nodded as they went in.

After they got out of another clear pipe, they saw the flagpole straight ahead. "Oh yeah!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Hold on...didn't we miss two Green Stars?" Pit wondered.

"I did see something shiny in the distance..." Sora said as they walked behind the flagpole to see a bunny. "That explains it."

"I'll get it." Youmu said.

"No need." Sakuya said, holding it in her hand. "I took care of it."

"Oh..." Youmu said, then seeing the Immortal girls returning with the second Green Star. "And there's the second one."

Mokou smiled. "It was nothing, really." She said as Kaguya took the flagpole and then they went onward, and then they heard a train.

"Am I hearing a train?" Pit asked. "I've always wanted to be on one!"

"What about the Spirit Train?" Mario asked.

"That didn't count. Smash Bros stages NEVER count!"

"I think it does." Luigi said.

"Sure, trying getting thrown out and getting ran over by the train..." Pit muttered. "Stupid Duck Hunt..."

_World Bowser-Train: Fabulous!_

**The Bullet Bill Express (Super Mario 3D World)**

As soon as they got on the train and grabbing the first Green Star, they started walking around, taking out some Goombas in the way. "Sir! They just entered the train!" A Hammer Bro told him.

"Well, I guess I'll have to greet them personally..." He chuckled.

"Right now?"

"No, when they enter the warp pipe. Where are they now?"

"Um..." He looked. "They just took out the Madpoles and are currently collecting the green coins."

"I see...I guess I'll have to sharpen my sword once they get closer..."

"Uh forget sharpening the sword! They just got the stamp and are currently-...Uh oh..."

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"AAAH!" Hammer Bro yelled as he was launched away by the hit.

"What in blazes?" A Fire Bro wondered as he looked outside, only to get kicked out by Meiling.

"This is too easy." Meiling said as she took the last Green Star. "I wonder if who we're gonna face?"

"Possibly Pom Pom." Mario said.

Pit snickered. "Pom Pom...where do they come up with these names?" He chuckled as they all entered the pipe.

"Welcome, so glad that you can make it." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Marisa asked. "Show yourself."

"Alright." The figure showed himself by teleporting right in front of them.

"Ghirahim?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wait, the Assist Trophy?" Pit asked.

"I'm not a mere 'Assist Trophy', you moronic angel." He said. "I have been revived by one of your dear friends."

Pit thought about it. "Um...Magnus? No...Gaol! No wait, Dyntos!"

"I'll give you two words. The Underworld."

Pit's eyes widened. "Hades?!"

"Bingo."

"Ugh...that guy just can't leave us alone..." Pit muttered.

"Mama mia..." Luigi sighed.

"Enough talk..." Ghirahim unsheathed his sword. "I hope you enjoyed the air that you're breathing; because once I'm through with you...you won't be breathing any longer!"

**Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme (Super Smash Bros for Wii U & 3DS)**

Erza ran straight to Ghirahim and slashed him several times, but Ghirahim blocked every attack and countered, then firing shots at her before slashing her away. "So, you're the famous Titania, huh? I wonder what it'd be like if I killed you...maybe I can be the king of the fairies."

"FIRE DRAGON"S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him but Ghirahim jumped back and before he could fire shots at him, he was hit by Pit's arrow.

"Hmph, a measly arrow won't stop me." He said as he teleported and kicked Pit right behind his knee, then kicking him away and then he blocked Youmu's attacks and then fired a shot right on her forehead, making her yell in pain. "Ah, just what I like to hear..."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BU-" A hand grabbed her key and then he looked at it.

"My my, so you're the famous celestial wizard? I wonder what it'd be like if I...decided to snap this key in half?" He smirked sadistically, but before he could do that, Sora used Aerial Slam on him, and then Mario punched him away. "Hmph...not bad." He said, watching Lucy pick up Taurus' key.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion fired Ragnarock at him, but he quickly teleported away and then was right behind her.

"Let's see if you like this...if I were to tell you...that you're not a human being but an actual puppet?" He smirked, as Xion's eyes widened.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Roxas yelled and slashed him several times, and then using Zantetsuken. "She's not a puppet! She has a heart like everyone else!"

"Touchy touchy..." Ghirahim chuckled and then thought of something. "Hey wait a second...aren't you that boy who has an affair with that Tenshi girl even though you're in love with your blonde girlfriend?"

Roxas blushed in embarrassment. "Um...well...she came to me rather headstrong and..."

"Oh dear, what will your girl do if I were to ever tell her?"

Roxas's eyes widened. "No! Don't!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, knocking Ghirahim to the wall as Gray multiple ice arrows at him. "Don't listen to him, Roxas! He's just messing with you!"

"Typical...little girls always have to go and ruin the fun..." He muttered before dodging Remilia's Gungnir. I wonder... He thought and then looked at Flandre. "Say, aren't you that vampire who was locked in her room for 495 years?"

Flandre's eye twitched. "Uh oh." Marisa said and then took out her hakerro. "I'd shut up if I were you."

"I bet it got pretty lonely in there...with no one to play with, having no friends whatsoever..." He smirked. "And you're trying to keep your mentally unstableness in check, correct? What say you that we can...help you?"

"Like heck you will!" Flandre exclaimed, her eyes already red. "I'm going to freaking MURDER YOU!"

"Oh, now this is fun." Ghirahim smirked as he quickly teleported out of the way from Flandre's Lavatein.

"I missed?!" Flandre exclaimed before being karate chopped in the back of the neck by Ghirahim.

"I'll take this..." He said, holding the knocked out vampire.

"YOU RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW!" Remilia screamed.

"Oh no, I think I'll keep her for a little bit. This battle was boring me anyways." He waved. "Until next time!" He teleported with Flandre in his arms.

"No!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Oh...I am going to kill him the next time I see him..." Marisa muttered.

_Meanwhile..._

**Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"My my, you're quite the daredevil." A female voice said.

"Ah whatever...I wasn't planning on bringing this vampire along but when I saw her, I had an idea. Why not have Master Hades do something to her...memories?"

"Ha! This should be fun."

"Indeed..." He nodded, putting her down. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they're busy doing other things. It's just me at the moment."

"Oh sure, I'm stuck in here with a shadowy female...or wait, a bad gap opening female...I can't tell the difference."

"Whatever, I will have my revenge on them...and besides...there are no Crystal Stars to stop me this time."

"You destroyed them?"

"No, Wingo dropped them in the lava at Grumble Volcano."

"That clever bird..." He chuckled. "Well, we might as well kill time until that ol' God comes back."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**When you're stuck trying to figure out new bosses and not recycling old ones...along comes Worldwalker with characters. **


	30. Invisible Path

**To The Worldwalker: But alas...that Rayman leak was nothing but a fake. *sigh* I was looking forward to playing as the guy too...**

**World Bowser Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"I can't believe it..." Remilia growled under her breath. "Why would Hades want my sister?"

"I have no idea..." Marisa muttered. "And how many followers Hades has, this might get ugly soon."

"I was wondering why he was so quiet..." Pit said. "I remember him taking his leave at the Keyblade Graveyard...and that's the last we've ever heard of him."

"He's been busy." Mario said.

"Oh, we'll defeat Hades eventually...but right now...we have to rescue the Sprixies." Erza said.

"Right." Reimu said.

_World Bowser-4: A Lane Appears_

**Footline Lane (Super Mario 3D World)**

"What in the world?" Natsu wondered. "There's no path!"

"According to my data, there is a path." FLUDD said.

"I don't see any!"

"I wonder..." Peach said as she curiously walked forward, as the path lit up when she stepped on it.

"Okay, that's interesting." Natsu said as they continued onward.

"I guess this is one place we need to watch our step." Lucy said as they nodded as they watched the ones who could fly simply flew around to ignore the inivisble path, however, they fired danmaku everywhere to reveal the path for them.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Pit exclaimed, summoning the Palutena Bow and then fired arrows everywhere. "Aw yeah!" He smiled.

As they kept walking, they saw the first Green Star as Gray took it. "Man, this is pretty awesome." He said.

"No kidding." Natsu said as they kept walking until they ran into several Parabones.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Toadette exclaimed. "There's like tons of them!"

Wendy spotted a ? Block as she walked over to it and then hit it, as an Invincibility Star came out. "Guys, you might want to get out of the way." She said.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked as she turned her head. "Oh..." They then moved out of the way as Wendy started running and knocking into all of the Parabones and then once she got on a platform, it wore off and a 1-Up Mushroom landed in her arms.

"Huh...cool." Wendy said as they kept on going until they saw Thwomps, a Green Ring and rolling spiked bars.

"Oh boy...this might be interesting." Luigi said.

"Ah, we got the Gensokyo girls helping us, this will be easy." Sora said and then looked at Pit. "And Pit."

"Well, I gotta do something." Pit said and then looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "How come you're not doing anything?"

"Hey, we have a limited magic power here." Roxas said. "We don't have unlimited magic."

"We have Megalixers, but not a whole lot." Xion told him. "I thought you knew this."

"It's been a while since I've played Kingdom Hearts, alright?" Pit sighed as Kaguya took the green coins and the Green Star until they got to the next area full of Bullet Bills.

"Oh boy..." Captain Toad said.

"Oh this might be fun." Natsu said as they kept on going, dodging the Bullet Bills and getting to the next area...which is infested with Cat Bullet Bills. "Oh great."

"Mama mia! This is insane!" Luigi exclaimed as they kept trying to avoid the Cat Bullet Bills while Meiling took the stamp and Reimu going in a Mystery Box until eventually, they evaded all the Cat Bullet Bills and they saw the Goal Pole straight ahead.

"Woohoo! We finally made it!" Blue Toad exclaimed as he ran to get it, but he smacked into an invisible platform that just lit up. "Ow..."

"Oh that's just cheap." Pit said as Reimu took the flagpole as they all sighed.

"Man...I feel exhausted. I haven't fired that much danmaku in a long time." Nitori said.

"Same here." Marisa said as they kept on going until they saw a Warp Pipe as they all went in.

_World Bowser-5: A Dungeon Full of Water_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

They all screamed and then fell into water. "SERIOUSLY?!" Marisa yelled.

"Man...how many water levels do we have to go through?" Pit wondered.

"Maybe a lot." Mario said as they swam around and breathing underwater thanks to Nitori as they swam up to get to the next area after getting a stamp.

"This isn't so bad..." Reimu said.

"Yeah well there are spikes everywhere..." Marisa said. _And knowing my luck underwater...I might end up getting impaled._ She thought as they eventually got out.

"I'm detecting a Green Star right behind us." FLUDD said as Mokou looked behind to see a faint glow and then took it.

"Well, that was easy to miss." She said as she flew back to them and then they saw Plessie.

"What is THAT doing here?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well...this might get interesting." Mario said.

_One short ride later..._

"And here, I thought it'd be insane." Lucy sighed with relief as Sakuya flew up to get the second Green Star and then they saw more water in front of them.

"You know what?" Marisa hopped on her broom. "Screw this!" She exclaimed and flew off. "I see the flagpole anyways." She said.

"Marisa, wait!" Reimu exclaimed and then sighed. "Was it THAT bad at Bonefin Galaxy?" She wondered.

"You weren't there." Nitori said. "I can see that it traumatized her." She said.

"After a near-death experience with that undead shark, I'd be traumatized too..." Luigi muttered.

_A lot of swimming later..._

Marisa took the flagpole and was just waiting for them, and then seeing Natsu and Happy landing near them. "Cloud cannon?" She asked.

"That thing is so fun to use." Natsu said as Happy nodded in agreement as the others arrived.

"Oh hey guys!" Marisa waved.

"Hey." Reimu said and then they walked ahead.

_Meanwhile..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Your Ugliness! Important news!" A Shy Guy ran up to him.

"What is it?" Bowser asked as he was stretching for his final battle with them.

"We just received word that Flandre has been kidnapped!"

"Really? Well, that's music to my ears." Bowser said. "Who kidnapped her?"

"Ghirahim. Apparently he's a follower of Hades."

"Hades?" Bowser folded his arms. "So that god finally came back, huh..." He muttered. "And if he tries to get Flandre on their side...heh, Mario and company won't stand a chance."

"Sir, the Shadow Queen is back and has once again possessed Yukari...and the Crystal Stars have been destroyed."

"Meh, if they don't bother me...then why should I care?"

"But sir...if Mario and company have been killed...they'll come for us next. A Boo overheard everything while on a recon mission in the Underworld. They plan to attack us next...and then take over the world, destroying everyone who oppose them!"

"Hmm..." Bowser folded his arms. "What are the options?"

"Well, there are only two. One: Be defeated by the group AGAIN, and then getting killed by Hades' group...or forming another temporary alliance."

Bowser looked at him. "I already allied with them twice. I'm not doing that a third time."

"But sir...if we ally with them again, we might just have a chance to defeat Hades once and for all."

Bowser thought about it. "Send in General Guy...I might need sone consultation from him."

"Yes sir!" Shy Guy saluted before running off.

**Since Hades and Shadow Queen are back into play...i'm getting ideas here...**


	31. Darkness

**World Bowser Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Ya know...i've been wondering." Pit said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"If Hades is back into play and Ghirahim is one of his followers...who else is with him?" He wondered.

"Judging how we faced Ridley a few worlds back...I guess he was one of them." Marisa said. "What about that Pandora girl?"

"Pandora wouldn't surprise me." Pit said. "Hmm...I wonder who else?"

Peach suddenly shuddered. "What if...he revived...HER?"

Pit blinked. "Her?"

"You know..." Peach sighed. "The Shadow Queen?"

"I doubt Hades would revive her." Pit said. "...Though knowing him..." He shook it off. "Nah, I don't think he would." He said and then they looked at a ghost house.

"And that is my cue to leave." Luigi said.

"Stopza!" Xion exclaimed, freezing Luigi.

Oh come on! Luigi thought as the Keyblade Wielders pulled the frozen plumber into the Ghost house.

_World Bowser-6: A Little TOO Dark..._

**Shifty Boo Mansion (Super Mario 3D World)**

Time resumed for Luigi as he glared at them all. "I hate you..."

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad." Xion smiled innocently.

"Though it is severely dark..." Pit said.

"I can act like a flashlight." FLUDD said.

"You can?" Lucy asked.

"Due to Nitori's and the professor's constant experiments with me, I am more than a water device."

"Oh come on, just being a water pack is just so boring." Nitori smiled as she pressed a button and the nozzle on FLUDD turned on to be a flashlight, then Natsu and Mokou ignited their hands and Captain Toad and Toadette turned on their headlamps.

As they walked around, they saw a button with Luigi's symbol on it as Luigi curiously pressed it and a stamp popped up in his hands. "Huh, cool." He said as they kept walking until they came across a mirror as Mario saw a Green Star.

"Huh?" He turned his head. "Oh, cool." He said as he took it and they kept walking until they got into some elevator of some sort as they went up.

"Um, ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Pit asked.

"Oh thank goodness...i'm not alone." Luigi said.

"Hmm..." Youmu folded her arms. "I don't have that feeling. It could be a Boo watching us."

"It's not a Boo..." Pit muttered. "If it was, they would've gotten us by now." He said.

Above them, a gap was opened and a certain person was looking through it. "Hmm..." She looked at them.

"If you're going to try and reveal yourself...be my guest." Ghirahim said. "I'm not going to stop you from getting yourself beat up by those Fairy Tail wizards."

"I wonder what it'd be like if I possessed Titania instead?" Yukari mused and then shrugged. "Oh well, this vessel will just have to do."

"Riiiight." Ghirahim looked at her. "What do you got in mind anyways? They got Boos, Peepas and Parabones in there."

"How about...spicing things up a little?" She smirked as she made another gap.

"And where are YOU going?"

"Oh, I'm going to the graveyard in Kakariko Village...and possibly pay a little visit under the well...and maybe check out the Shadow Temple." She said before walking in.

"...What is she up to...?" He wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? She's going to go get some ReDead." Pandora told him.

"Hmm...that Shadow Queen may know something that I don't..."

"You originated in olden day Hyrule...you should know that."

"I never encountered them." He told her.

_Back with the others..._

After they walked in the real door and getting the second Green Star, they continued onward, making any Peepa disappear with their lights and then some Parabones got in their way. "You don't scare us!" Youmu exclaimed, slashing them with her katanas but they kept rebuilding themselves.

"Man, is there ANY WAY to get rid of them?!" Xion asked.

"An Invincibility Star, but I'm not detecting one." FLUDD said.

"We'll just have to fend them off." Erza said.

"Uh, not to make you worry...BUT THERE'S A HUMONGOUS BOO RIGHT BEHIND US!" Luigi yelled, and suddenly...they heard an ear-piercing shriek, making all of them stop as everyone looked at him. "I don't scream like a girl...don't pin it on me."

"Then who was that?" Gray asked.

Pit gulped. "I played a lot of Zelda games to know that familiar shriek..." He said. "ReDead." He muttered as they all looked to seven of them walking up to them, causing the Parabones and Boo to scream and run off.

"Even they're afraid of them?" Lucy asked.

Natsu glared at the ReDead. "I'll take care of them." He said as he ran over to them with his fist ignited. "FIRE DRAGO-" One of them shrieked, causing him to freeze. "What the heck...I can't...MOVE!"

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed and suddenly they all froze. "What the?!"

"Gah, they're getting closer and..." Pit looked at them in horror as they were walking straight for them. "Oh no...this isn't good!"

Suddenly, a dark arrow hit a ReDead on the head, followed by several more as they all killed the ReDeads. "Dark arrows?" Reimu asked as they eventually got back to normal.

"I know those arrows..." Pit said as he turned around. "Pittoo!"

"Ugh...STOP calling me that." He sighed. "Honestly..."

"How'd you know we were here?" Marisa asked.

"Well, when you suddenly disappeared...we looked all over for you." Dark Pit explained. "We all thought maybe you went to Skyworld to rest but you weren't there. I then come to the Mushroom Kingdom to see a clear pipe. I go through all the worlds just to get here."

"Well, here's what's going on." Pit said and then explained everything.

"Hmm...I see." Dark Pit rubbed his chin in thought. "Hades is back, huh...and Flandre's been kidnapped."

"Right." Remilia nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep on going and whenever we bump into Hades, we'll stop him and get the vampire back." He said as he took the Green Star and then they walked outside as he took the flagpole.

"Why do you gotta take the flagpole?" Pit asked.

"Simple, I saved the day. You can thank me later." He chuckled as he walked away.

"OOOOH..." Yukari exclaimed in annoyance. "That stupid dark angel just had to ruin my fun!" She exclaimed.

"I'm just glad Link's not with them." Ghirahim muttered.

Pandora sighed. "What are you gonna do? He does what he wants to do."

Yukari took a few deep breaths. "It's okay...we still have Flandre."

"Where is that vampire anyways?" Ghirahim wondered.

"Getting her memories reorganized by Hades." Pandora replied.

"I see." He nodded.

Yukari looked at the next area straight ahead. "Those Grumblumps do look happy...but what if I decide to...make them mad?"

_World Bowser-7: Mad Grumblumps_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"How are we going to fit on that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I don't know." Mario said as they got up, as the Grumblump started moving.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed. "I wish I can fly..." He said.

"I'm a little jealous of Pittoo right now." Pit muttered.

"Heh." Dark Pit smirked at him, none of them noticing a gap opening.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly." Yukari said, as butterflies attacked the Grumblump, as it got angry and started going faster.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What the heck?!" Peach exclaimed.

"That's strange..." Reimu said while Yukari watched them adapting to it until they got to the other side.

"Oh...you think you're so smart..." She muttered, watching them getting on the next one. "Boundary of Humans and Youkai!"

The Grumblump got really angry, but they still managed to hang on as everyone was laughing. "Man, this gets us through it a lot faster!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Mush, gray block! Mush!" Happy exclaimed while Mokou took a Green Star, while Yukari was getting mad.

"They should be falling into the lava, not having fun!" Yukari exclaimed in anger, seeing them gathering the green coins and getting the Green Star, and then they got into the next Grumblump. "BARRIER: BOUNDARY OF LIFE AND DEATH!" She screamed, but once again...they were having fun as a few Fire Piranha Plants and Hammer Bros looked at each other and shrugged at this while Youmu took the stamp.

Yukari growled. "That's it...this should turn that last Grumblump over the edge." She said. "IMPOSSIBLE DANMAKU BARRIER!" She screamed, but once again...they proved her wrong while grabbing the Green Star as it abruptly stopped and launched them straight to the flagpole.

"Well that was fun." Sora said.

"A little too wild for me, but it was awesome." Xion smiled as they kept on going while Pit took the Flagpole.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yukari screamed and then shut the gap out of pure anger.

"Oh, someone's having an off day..." Ghirahim said.

"No kidding." Pandora said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser folded his arms. "You're absolutely sure? That's what I should do?"

"Yes." General Guy nodded. "That's what you should do after getting defeated again."

"So you're saying I need to let them win?"

"Yep." He nodded.

Bowser grumbled over this. "Men! Install some POW Blocks on that tower! ASAP!"  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Poor Shadow Queen...**


	32. Meowser

**World Bowser Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

Everyone looked at the castle in front of them, as they all looked at each other and nodded. "Let's go..." Mario said as they walked in.

_World Bowser-Castle: Bowser's Giant Tower_

**The Great Tower (Super Mario 3D World)**

They looked at the tower straight ahead of them, as lightning flashed in the sky. "Okay, that's ominous." Luigi said.

"No, it makes it look epic." Marisa said as she they walked straight ahead.

Up on top of the tower, a Hammer Bro was constructing a huge POW block. "Dude, are you sure? This might send you up into outer space."

"I don't care." Bowser said. "Our lives are at stake since Hades is back into play here. Hmph, I can't believe I had General Guy talk me into this..."

"So uh, you're just going to let them win?" Hammer Bro asked. "Is that why you wanted tons of POW Blocks? We only had two in stock. The one down hundred stories below and then there's this giant one."

"It's good enough." Bowser said. "And yes I'm going to let them win, but...I want to make it interesting."

"How so?"

Bowser smirked. "Oh, I had Fly Guy go get some power ups for me." He replied and then saw Fly Guy coming up to them.

"Okay, I could only find a Super Bell and several Double Cherries." Fly Guy said, giving him the bag.

"That'll work." Bowser said. "So where are they now?"

"They just collected the second Green Star." Hammer Bro said. "They're approaching the gondola...and they just got on it."

"Time to make an entrance." Bowser said as he backed up.

"What are you...?" Hammer Bro looked...to see Bowser running straight to the edge and jumping off. "Did he just jump off?"

"He did." Fly Guy said.

"Without a parachute?"

"Yep."

"...Well, this might be an interesting landing."

_WAAAAY down below..._

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Pit asked.

"Yeah...and it's getting annoying." Dark Pit said.

"I wonder who's screaming?" Sora wondered.

Wendy looked up. "Um, guys? You might want to see this." She said as she pointed up to see Bowser falling.

"Please tell me he's bungee jumping for the fun of it." Pit said.

"I'm not detecting a cord." FLUDD said.

"Bungee jumping?" Dark Pit raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Bowser landed on his feet, creating a powerful shockwave to knock everyone down. "Heheheh..." He smirked.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance." Mario said.

"This is where it all ends here." Bowser smirked, pulling out a Super Bell and then transforming into Meowser. "Meow!"

"Using power-ups against us?" Peach asked.

"Well, it took ya 30 years to finally figure it out." Mario replied.

"Enough talk, let's settle this!"

"Alright, I got tons of Super Bells for the ones who can't fly." Nitori said, throwing the power-ups to them. "I've been collecting them."

"Ha! I'm gald I don't have to wear that ridiculous outfit." Dark Pit chuckled.

"You're just jealous that I'm cute in this." Pit said.

**The Great Tower Showdown 1 (Super Mario 3D World)**

Meowser started climbing up the tower while breathing fire at the kitty characters, but they all managed to dodge while the others were firing danmaku at him while Youmu slashed him several times, but Meowser slashed her away.

As they were climbing, Captain Toad ran right through a Green Ring as he waited for Meowser to jump on the platform and then he ran to collect the green coins until he got the Green Star. "Mew! Got it!"

"Divine Punishment: Young Demon Lord!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu exclaimed.

Meowser jumped to avoid the attacks until he landed on a POW Block. "Ha! Nice try!" He laughed.

"You do realize you landed on a POW block, right?" Marisa asked before using Master Spark on it, blasting Bowser away.

Up above, Hammer Bro sighed. "Well, there he goes..."

"He's not done yet." Fly Guy said. "Not by a long shot. He's still got those Double Cherries."

"Where did you find them, anyways?"

"Well..." Fly Guy looked down. "Hold on, he's climbing up the tower while they're in the clear pipe."

"You didn't answer my quest-" Hammer Bro saw it. "DANG, he climbs fast!"

**The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well, glad the clear pipe stopped him." Mario said, and then they saw a glow. "What was that?" He asked and then saw Meowser on the side...and then another Meowser on the other.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PALUTENA, HE HAS A DOUBLE CHERRY?!" Pit yelled.

"Well this got interesting." Dark Pit said as they popped out of the clear pipe, as they then continued to take on the Meowsers...as there were about five of them while assisting the ones climbing the tower.

"Find my happy place, find my happy place!" Luigi exclaimed. "THIS IS TOTAL NIGHTMARE FUEL!"

Youmu blinked. "We're not in a Ghost House, crazy head!" She told him. "Deva Realm Sword: Five Signs of the Dying Deva!" She exclaimed, keeping a couple Meowsers at bay as they were still climbing up.

As they got to the top, all four Meowsers were following them, climbing up and destroying the stairs until they saw a huge POW Block with the real Meowser holding the Sprixies. "HAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Marisa, hit me!" Natsu told her.

"Uh, okay?" Marisa asked, firing one danmaku bullet at him, deactivating the powerup.

"Alright." Natsu smirked as when the POW Block was almost destroyed, he jumped up in the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching it, making it explode and sending Meowser flying.

"AAAAAH!" Meowser yelled. "THIS BETTER BEEN HAVE WORTH IT, GENERAL GUUUUUY!" He yelled before exploding in a firework fashion.

"Well...that was pretty." Pit said as they went in the clear pipe to see the stamp, Sprixies and the flagpole as Natsu took it.

"Oh yeah, we did it!" Natsu exclaimed, as they all high fived each other.

_Meanwhile..._

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

Bowser was back to his normal self as he woke up in Super Bell Hill. "Ow..." he muttered as he saw his minions and his son approaching him. "I hope you're happy, General Guy..."

"I am." He nodded. "So, I guess we have to side with them until Hades is destroyed."

"Yeah..." Bowser nodded as they all saw the Sprixies building two rocket ships. "What in the world...?"

"We know about what's really going on." A Red Sprixie said. "So here you go!" She smiled, as they pushed him and his minions into the rocket ship. "Have fun!" She waved.

"Agh! It's a bit cramped in here!" Jr complained until they blasted off into the sky...and then the Sprixies saw everyone else walking to the clear pipe to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Hey!" The Green Sprixie caught their attention. "We built a rocket ship for you! There's more places to explore."

Marisa looked at it. "What do you say guys?"

"I'm up for it." Mario said as they all agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Reimu exclaimed as they all went inside and then took off, as all the Sprixies waved.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Off to outer space!**


	33. Space!

**World Star Map (Super Mario 3D World)**

The rocket landed and they all walked out...in space. "Uh, how are we breathing in space?" Wendy wondered.

"I've been wondering that for a long time." Marisa said. "Well, I think we should keep going..."

"But where, exactly?" Natsu wondered.

Erza spotted a place. "How about that area?" She pointed.

_World Star-1: Rainbows!_

**Rainbow Run (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Well, this looks like an interesting place." Reimu said.

"Mama mia...it's one of THOSE areas!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario looked. "Well, this time...it's not lava." He sighed. "Still...timing your jumps is annoying." He muttered.

"Well, we just have to hope for the best." Sora said as he started running.

"Hey, wait up!" Blue Toad exclaimed as he ran off, as the others followed them.

As they were running, they had to keep jumping due to the Ring Burners...until Meiling had enough and kicked it hard enough to explode while Dark Pit whistled. "I think I found my woman."

Pit blinked. "You? Her? Yeah, like that'll happen."

"Oh, ye of little faith, Pit." Dark Pit said. "It'll happen."

"Oh whatever." Pit rolled his eyes as they continued onward until Reimu saw a warp pipe as she curiously went inside as Sakuya followed her.

"I wonder how my sister is doing...I hope she's okay." Remilia sighed.

"Hey, we'll get her back." Sora said before they went to the next area. "It's not like Hades is doing something horrible to her, right?" He asked, as none of them noticed a gap behind them.

_That depends on your definition of horrible..._ Yukari thought and then saw Hades walking up with a new Flandre. "So, shall we release the beast?"

"Not yet." Hades said. "I will release her in Star-5."

"Uh...?"

"Also known as Super Block Land."

Yukari blinked. "Okay...WHAT?"

"That's me in a nutshell whenever he brings up this...fourth wall." Ghirahim said and then glanced at Pandora. "Her too."

"I'm not THAT bad, right?" Pandora asked.

"I need to introduce you to the fourth wall." Hades chuckled.

Yukari sighed. "I'm glad I'm back from the dead, but honestly...I think I'll prefer NOT to be introduced to this wall of yours. I think it'll make me go crazy."

"My dear Shadow Queen...I thought you were ALREADY crazy." Hades joked.

"Don't push it." She growled under her breath.

Back with the others, Dark Pit was holding the stamp and then looking at Plessie. "Honestly, I don't see how you were so afraid of this gentle creature."

"GENTLE?!" Luigi yelled. "YOU CALL JUMPING OFF A WATERFALL GENTLE?! THIS MONSTER TRIES TO KILL US ALL THE TIME!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "You're just paranoid." He said as he walked away as Reimu returned with a Green Star.

"What'd I miss?" Reimu asked as they kept on going while Natsu, Happy and Mokou saw two torches.

"What does this do?" Natsu wondered as they both lit them up, revealing a cloud cannon. "Oh baby!"

"I've been wondering what goes on up there..." Mokou wondered as Natsu took her hand and took her with her. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" She yelled.

The three landed, seeing three Parabones and a very familiar figure that they were stepping on. "What in the world?" She wondered.

"This is where we do business!" Natsu chuckled and then saw a ? block. "Hmm?" He wondered as he curiously hit it, revealing a Mega Mushroom while Mokou was busy stepping on the things.

The Parabones screamed. "What?" Mokou asked, as she turned around and her eyes widened to reveal a giant Natsu. "HOLY CRAP!" She yelled as she quickly flew up to avoid a gigantic Iron Fist...which lit up the entire area and destroying the Parabones. _And I thought Natsu was scary when he was pissed..._ She thought as Natsu went back to normal as they looked to see they lit up an 8-bit Link.

**Zelda 8-Bit Easter Egg (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Who in the heck is this?" Natsu wondered.

"Um..." Happy thought about it. "I dunno."

Mokou picked up the Green Star and then saw something light up in front of them. "What's with that bright light?" She wondered.

_Back with the others..._

**Rainbow Run**

The ones who were flightless were on the ground, panting. "Now I feel Mario's pain..." Peach muttered.

"No kidding..." Lucy said as the Flagpole was right in front of them.

"Mama mia...I thought I was gonna die." Luigi sighed as Reimu took the Flagpole.

"Wait a minute, didn't we miss a Green Star?" Pit wondered, and then they heard screaming.

"Oh no, not this time." Kaguya said as she side stepped out of the way as Natsu landed near her...but suddenly, Link and Zelda landed on her. "OOOF!"

"Link?! Zelda?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ugh..." Link shook his head. "I don't know how we got here..."

Zelda got up, shaking her head as well. "Can someone tell us what the heck is going on here?"

_One explanation later..._

"I see..." Link scratched his chin in thought. "Well, might as well join you since honestly...we're not in Hyrule anymore."

"You don't say..." Reimu muttered as they went over to the next area.

_World Star-2: Where's a Tanooki Leaf When you Need one?!_

**Footline Lane (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Flipping platforms?" Zelda looked at them.

"Oh, this is simple." Mario said.

"This calls for something specials." Zelda said, transforming into Sheik. "Let's do this!"

_Tons of falls later..._

Yukari was watching the whole thing. "...Um, Hades...did you have something to do with this?"

"What?" Hades asked as he took a look. "Oh ho ho ho! Why didn't I think of that when I was taunting Pitty Pat?"

Yukari facepalmed. "So, this is NOT your doing?"

"No, but I wish it was. I bet it was someone elses nasty mind."

Yukari looked at Ghirahim. "Was it you?"

"Do I look like I engineer platforms?"

"Zant?"

"Nope."

"Pandora?"

"I'm with Ghirahim."

"Antasma?"

"Vhaaat makes you think I'm capable of doing THAT?"

"I know it's not Bonetail or Wingo..." Yukari folded her arms. "Then who did it?" She looked at Flandre. "Was it you?"

Flandre blinked. "No."

"It wasn't me, either..." Yukari growled under her breath. "This is gonna annoy the heck out of me until I figure this out."

"Oh, just let it go." Hades said. "It was none of us."

"Well SOMEONE did, and I want to know who! Queens are supposed to know what goes on in their lives!"

_What a diva..._ Pandora thought.

_At the flagpole..._

"Honestly...that was pure torture..." Lucy muttered.

Sheik sighed. "I guess my ninja skills were way off..."

"Every ninja has an off day." Link said, and then a Launch Star appeared in front of them. "What's that?"

"A Launch Star." Mario said. "What's it doing here?" He wondered.

"Well, one way to find out!" Marisa exclaimed as she went in and took off, the others following her.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Honestly, I had to use a Golden Tanooki Leaf for World Star-2. They made unlocking Rosalina way harder than it needed to be...**


	34. Three Days

**The Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Everyone landed in front of the Observatory's core. "Wait, we're at the Observatory?" Marisa asked.

"Weird..." Reimu said.

"Oh! Hello." A voice said as they saw Rosalina walking up to them.

"Rosie!" Peach exclaimed as she went and hugged her, as Rosalina returned it. "Where have you been? You had us worried!"

"I had you worried?"

"Hello! You disappeared off the face of the Mushroom Kingdom, even the Observatory!" Marisa told her.

"Oh..." Rosalina sighed. "You see...I didn't want to leave but...we heard an alarm going off in the Observatory, and when we took a look, we had to go back into space to investigate."

"We didn't pick up any comets, meteors, or gigantic supernovas." Polari said. "How odd...maybe it was just a false alarm."

"I dunno..." Pit said. "It could be something major happening."

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" A Luma exclaimed. "We're coming up with nothing!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps as they saw Bowser walking up to them. "BOWSER?!" They all yelled.

"Whoa, hold on." Rosalina stopped them. "He's calling a truce."

"Again?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was teaming up with us again to stop a major threat...but he didn't say what threat it was..."

"I think I know..." Dark Pit said. "Hades."

Polari's eyes widened. "DID YOU JUST SAY HADES?!"

"Yeah, he did." Erza said and then explained everything.

"Oh my..." Rosalina looked in shock. "That could be the reason...the Observatory picked up Hades' major activities..."

"Did someone call my name?" A familiar voice called out to them as a certain god landed on the Observatory.

**Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Blah blah blah, can we get on with it?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Thank you." Dark Pit sighed.

"So what are you up to these days?" Pit asked, reaching for his Palutena Bow.

"Oh you know, gathering some followers, reviving Shadow Queen, messing with Flandre's memories, the good ol' things in life."

"SHADOW QUEEN?!" Reimu screamed.

"Oh great..." Mario muttered.

"The best part? She possessed Yukari again."

Youmu's eye twitched. "For crying out loud, not again."

"Flandre...I will get you back..." Remilia clenched her fists.

"Why are you doing this, Hades?" Dark Pit asked.

"Why? Oh my dear emo angel, I'm here to create havoc, that's why!"

"Did you just call me emo?"

"We're not going to let you do this." Erza said, going into Heaven's Wheel Armor. "We're going to stop you."

"Oh ho ho! I'd like to see you try...when I got THIS!" Hades pulled up a certain demonic mask from his hands.

"No way..." Pit looked at it. "IS THAT MAJORA'S MASK?!"

"You got that right, Pitty Pat! And as of right now, the moon is currently falling in Gensokyo!" He laughed evilly. "Oh, I hope you girls will enjoy my present."

"Destroy Gensokyo?" Reimu growled under her breath. "I will NOT let that happen!"

"Good luck, you got three days." He smirked. "I must bid you, adieu!" He exclaimed before teleporting away.

**The Comet Observatory**

"Can I just go Gensokyo right now and Master Spark that moon?" Marisa asked.

"No..." Pit looked at her. "There's only one thing that can destroy it...and that's the Fierce Diety mask. Ugh, if only we had it..."

"Hang on, I'm searching for it." Polari said and then a couple minutes later, he found it. "Bingo!" He exclaimed. "Let's see...it's...in a place called Champion's Road in...World Crown."

"We don't have much time, we need to get it...and fast." Pit said.

"He's right, with a mask like that...Hades can wipe out all of our homes." Link said.

"I won't let Fiore be destroyed by a stupid moon." Natsu pounded his fists. "So let's go."

"Uh...just one tiny problem." Polari said. "We need all the stamps and Green Stars in order to get to World Crown. Man...they're not making this easy."

"Jr, General Guy, Hammer Bro...you come with me." Bowser ordered. "The rest of you stay here and figure out something to destroy Hades and his followers."

"Yes sir!" They all exclaimed.

"Go with them." Polari told Rosalina. "We'll figure something out."

"Alright." Rosalina said as a Launch Star appeared in front of them. "Let's go." She said as they all nodded.

_World Star-3: Rollin, Rollin, Rollin._

**Chainlink Charge (Super Mario 3D World)**

"You're kidding me..." Bowser said. "We're walking on THAT?"

"Oh boy..." Luigi looked at it. "I remember these things."

"It can't be that bad, right?" Sora asked.

_Lots of slipping later..._

"I stand corrected..." Sora muttered.

"We're not gonna make it in three days if we keep slipping like this." Xion sighed.

"No kidding." Hammer Bro muttered as they kept on going while Mokou and Kaguya saw a Mystery Box as they went inside.

"Man, there's got to be a faster way than dealing with these darn things..." Jr muttered.

"I wonder if Rosalina can conjure up Launch Stars?" General Guy wondered.

"Do I look like a wizard to you? Only Lumas transform into Launch Stars." Rosalina said.

"What? It was just a question." General Guy said.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Gray said. "ICE MAKE: BRIDGE!" He yelled, making a very long icy bridge connected straight to the flagpole.

"Oh sweet!" Pit exclaimed as they ran to the flagpole while Sakuya gathered up the remaining Green Stars.

"What's this?" Rosalina wondered as she stepped on a button, and a stamp appeared in her hand. "Huh..." She looked at it before catching up with the others, then seeing Zelda taking the Flagpole, the Triforce appearing on the flag.

"Oh sure, get rid of my face..." Bowser muttered.

"You know, it's going to be ironic if Bowser took a flagpole." Captain Toad said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Toadette said as they went on the next area.

_World Star-4: Runaway Flag pole!_

**Double Cherry Pass (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Whoa, what?" Reimu looked at a flagpole. "Right off the bat?"

"I'm detecting something fishy about that Flagpole..." FLUDD said.

"Oh what do you know, you lousy water pack?" Bowser asked as he walked up to it. "You're probably just malfunctioning." He said as he got up the steps, ran to it and then jumped...but ithe flagpole started moving away as Bowser faceplanted.

"I'm not malfunctioning." FLUDD said.

"Shut up..." Bowser muttered.

"Okay, Suika would be having a field day if she saw this." Reimu said.

"And she would say that she's been drinking too much." Marisa said as she went over to grab it...but it then flew off. "HEY!"

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"AFTER THAT FLAGPOLE!" General Guy yelled as they quickly ran off to chase it, and then Erza went into Flight Armor and then ran faster than them. "Quick question...in that armor, would she beat Sonic?"

"...I dunno." Mario shrugged.

They kept running, taking any Green Star or stamp in the way. "You're a bunny, aren't you? Why aren't you running faster?" Bowser asked Reisen.

"Don't look at me! None of us know why!" Reisen exclaimed.

"I got it! I GOT IT!" Pit exclaimed as he dived for it, but faceplanted...and then got ran over by everyone. "I don't got it..." He groaned in pain.

Suddenly, Erza landed right on top of it with a Green Star in her hand. "What the?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"There were some donut block stairs that I took." Erza explained, changing back into her normal armor.

"Show off..." Bowser muttered as they walked away to the next area.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Dawn of the first day...72 hours remain.**


	35. Attack of the Vampire!

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Suddenly, an alarm sounded in the Observatory. "What in blazes?" Polari wondered.

"We're picking up something!" A Boomerang Bro exclaimed. "...And...it ain't pretty."

"What?" Polari asked.

"See for yourself."

Polari went over to take a look and his eyes widened. "Oh geez." He said. "Someone needs to go warn them!"

"What's the big deal?" A Koopa asked. "It's probably just a weak person trying to take them out. Besides, they got Lord Bowser, Erza and two Dragon Slayers."

"Yeah well, this one ain't weak." Polari told him. "It's a mentally unstable vampire who got her memories shuffled."

Koopa blinked. "OKAY! START PANICKING! THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"GENSOKYO IS DEAD AS WE KNOW IT!" Shy Guy yelled. "AND SOON THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND EVERYWHERE ELSE!"

"Just how incompetent are Bowser's minions, anyways?" A Luma whispered to Polari.

"Extremely." He whispered back. "It's amazing that Bowser thinks they can take out Mario and the gang." He said.

"EVERYONE STOP PANICKING!" Fire Bro ordered. "ERZA DEFEATED HER ONCE, SHE CAN PROBABLY DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yeah, but not every battle is the same!" Shy Guy exclaimed. "This could be Erza's fall for all we know!"

"All of you need to have faith in them." Fire Bro said. "They'll pull through."

"I hope you're right." Koopa muttered.

_World Star-5: Vampire Mayhem!_

**Super Block Land (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Alright, there's the first Green Star." Mokou said as they kept walking around the area.

"Hmm..." General Guy threw a Bob-omb at a block, destroying it to reveal a stamp. "Aha!"

"Anyone get the feeling that they're about to meet someone powerful right about now?" Jr asked.

"Oh no...thanks for giving me something to worry about." Luigi muttered.

Erza summoned her sword. "I've been having an uneasy feeling when we arrived here." She said.

Marisa noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Heads up!" She exclaimed as they all looked to see Flandre landing in front of them...and making a small crater when she landed.

"Flandre!" Remilia exclaimed.

"That's not Flandre." Dark Pit said. "It's just a mindless puppet created by Hades."

Xion sighed sadly. "I know how that feels..."

Flandre looked at them all, summoning her Lavatein. "Flan..." Remilia looked at her sadly.

"We have no choice." Sakuya said, taking out her knives. "Let's give her everything we've got." She said as everyone got ready.

**U.N. Owen was Her? (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Taboo: Lavatein." She said, but they quickly dodged as Bowser got in his shell and rolled straight to her while Jr put on his mask to turn into Shadow Mario, painting something on the ground to create several paint Bob-ombs.

"Throw 'em!" He ordered as General Guy, Mario, Wendy, Sora and Captain Toad threw the paint bob-ombs at her, but she flew up in the air and fired powerful danmaku at all of them.

Meiling flew up in the air and kicked her, but Flandre caught her leg. "Pointless." She simply said, but Meiling swung her other leg up, knocking Flandre away.

Pit summoned Tiger Claws as he ran straight to Flandre and slashed her several times, but she dodged every slash and kicked him away, then firing danmaku at her but Dark Pit got in the way and summoned Guardian Orbitars to reflect them back. "Thanks, Pittoo!"

"No problem...and STOP calling me that!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Loving Heart: Double Spark!" Marisa exclaimed.

Flandre smirked and then quickly flew to avoid it and then fired more danmaku until pulling out a spell card. "Taboo: Maze of Love."

Erza pulled up her Adamantine shield to block it, then going in Black Wing Armor to fly up and slash her several times, but once again, she dodged...and then punched Erza hard enough to send her to the ground. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

Zelda used Din's Fire while Link fired multiple arrows, but Flandre dodged them all and then kicked Loke away, then she was surrounded by knives. "Don't move." Sakuya warned.

Flandre smirked and then clenched her fist as the knives just simply exploded. "Is that the best you got?" She taunted before flying and punching Sakuya right in the gut to send her flying down straight to the Toads, then dodging Eirin's arrow and Reisen's laser bullet. "You think you can easily take me down? You got a death wish."

"EAT BULLET BILLS!" General Guy yelled, firing Bullet Bills locked on to her, but she kicked them away and they landed and exploded near them. "Argh..."

Remilia wasn't doing anything; she was looking at her sister._ Flandre..._ She thought. _This isn't you._

"Any one of you idiots like to try me? I'll destroy you!" She exclaimed.

"FLANDRE! STOP THIS!" Remilia screamed as she flew up. "This isn't you!"

"Oh my dear Remilia, of course this is me." She smirked. "You see, Hades gave me a job...to get rid of all of you idiots." She said, extending her hand out to Remilia. "I've always wanted to do this to you...ever since you locked me up. I'm just thankful that lord Hades freed me." She smirked sadistically. "Now...DIE."

"Water Sign: Bury in Lake!" A voice exclaimed as Flandre yelled in pain as they all looked to see two people walking up to them.

"Patchy!" Reimu exclaimed. "Koakuma!"

"I was wondering when they would show up." Pit said.

"We got here as quick as we could after Palutena told us what was going on." Patchouli said.

Flandre growled under her breath. "Forget this. You're lucky these two showed up." She said as she made a portal. "Next time...you won't be so lucky." She said before flying in.

**Super Block Land**

"Hmph..." Bowser folded his arms. "Next time, you'll go down."

Koakuma looked around and sweatdropped. "This place is a mess..." She said.

A tear fell down Remilia's cheek, as Rosalina and Peach looked at her sympathetically. "Poor girl..." Peach sighed as they took the Flagpole while getting the scattered two Green Stars.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"You were so close! THIS CLOSE to obliterating them!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "And then those two Scarlet Devil morons decide to ruin the fun!"

"I think Hades didn't give her enough juice..." Yukari said.

"Whatever, I'll get them when the time comes." Flandre said.

"May I make a suggestion?" Antasma asked. "Why don't you absorb some of Shadow Queen's dark magic?"

Yukari looked at him. "No way, bat freak! You want me weak?"

"Just a little bit of your power. Not a whole lot."

"Alright..." Yukari sighed and held her arm out to Flandre. "Just so you know, I prefer this body and not yours."

"I'm okay with that." Flandre said as there was a dark aura surrounded her.

"Okay, that's all I'm giving you." Yukari said, pulling her arm away.

"Now this...got more interesting." Hades chuckled.  
>===============================================================================================================<p>

**I kinda wanted Patchy and Koakuma in the story too. The whole SDM crew is here now!**

**I wanted to put in Star-6 in here too, but I didn't feel like putting it in here for some reason. Eh, whatever.**


	36. Scarlet Devil Team vs Flandre

**To The Worldwalker: No, keep going! You're giving me tons of ideas that I haven't even thought of before!**

* * *

><p><strong>Comet Observatory (Super Mario 3D World)<strong>

Remilia sighed. "This sucks..." She muttered.

"I fear that we might not get Flandre back as easily..." Polari said. "Then again, when have things ever been simple?"

Patchouli sighed. "So, Hades is back and what's worse...we got a moon aimed at our world. Lovely..."

"We need to get the Fierce Deity Mask at World Crown, but at this rate... we're getting nowhere. Hades wants to slow us down." Dark Pit said.

"Well, Hades never stopped me..." Pit said. "He slowed me down, but I wasn't stopped."

"Who'd stop a reckless idiot like you?"

"Hey!"

FLUDD picked up something. "I am picking up something."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Flandre is back in a place called Gargantuan Grotto." He said. "Waiting for us."

"Oh sure, and that's two places from here!" Polari exclaimed. "First we gotta clear Honeycomb Starway before we get there."

"You guys go there." Remilia said, getting up. "I'll go to Gargantuan Grotto and get my sister back."

"Are you nuts?! That's suicide!" Reimu exclaimed.

"I don't care. Hades messed with my family...and I will not stand for it." She said. "Get a Launch Star ready."

Rosalina sweatdropped. "Are you entirely sure about this? Hades messed with Flandre's memories. And we all know she's mentally unstable..."

"Like that has ever stopped me." Remilia said, looking at a Luma.

"Alright...i'm not gonna stop you..." He said as he transformed and then she took off.

"Alright, who's brave enough to go after her?" Hammer Bro asked.

Rosalina rubbed her chin in thought. "Sakuya..."

"Yeah?"

"What if you and the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion team go after Remilia and aid her? It might give Remi a better chance of not dying."

"I was thinking the same thing, to be honest." Meiling said as they went in the Launch Star and went after Remilia.

"I think the rest of us would have a better chance at Honeycomb Starway..." Polari said. "Because honestly, I don't want to deal with a vampire."

"None of us do..." Lucy said and then looked at Erza going to the Launch Star. "Uh, you're going too? Let them handle it..."

Erza sighed. "Alright..." She nodded and walked back as they hopped in another Launch Star and took off to Star-6.

_World Star-7: Flandre's New Power_

**Piranha Creeper Creek (Super Mario 3D World)**

Remilia landed and then looked around. "Oh, so only you decided to take me on?" A voice asked as Remilia looked to see Flandre sitting on top of a tree.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"How boring...I guess I'll have to just kill you."

"Flandre...listen to me, this isn't you. Hades is lying to you."

Flandre laughed. "Hades is lying to me...good one." She said as she hopped down and landed on the ground.

"I'm serious! He's messing with your memories. We're your friends, not them!"

"Lies." She glared at her. "You never took care of me...you wanted me dead in my room."

"I never wanted that! You were just mentally unstable and you were a danger to everyone!"

"So that's the reason you locked me up? Because I was dangerous?" She growled under her breath. "You never gave me any meals...no playtime...nothing. I was an outcast...and now I know the truth." She said. "Hades told me to embrace my mentally unstableness." She held out her hand. "And with this new dark power I have, I can crush you in an instant."

"Flandre! Don't do this!" She begged. "Get back to your old self! We all need you...I need you!"

"No you don't." She said, aiming the palm of her hand at Remilia. "You never cared about me." She smirked. "Farewell...my dear sister."

Suddenly, a knife impaled her palm. "AGH!" She cried out in pain.

"What the?" Remilia looked to see Sakuya, Meiling, Patchouli and Koakuma landing near her.

"Flandre, snap out of it." Sakuya ordered.

"Snap out of it? Ha, I never lost it in the first place." She said. "It seems my old friends want to die too."

"Let's take her on together." Meiling said as Remilia nodded as they got ready to battle.

"You have a death wish...prepare to be eliminated!" She exclaimed.

**One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Taboo: Lavatein." Flandre said, but they quickly flew away to dodge it and then Sakuya threw knives at her, but she quickly fired danmaku to knock the knives away, and then she was kicked down by Meiling as she landed near her.

"Rainbow Sign: True Intense Rainbow Fist!" Meiling exclaimed, punching her but Flandre blocked it with her own hand and then flipped her upside down, but Meiling kicked her away before landing on the ground.

"Metal and Water Sign: Mercury Poison!" Patchouli exclaimed while Koakuma fired simple danmaku at Flandre as she quickly flew around the danmaku to avoid them, but was grazed by Patchy's danmaku.

"Destiny: Miserable Fate!" Remilia exclaimed as chains started following Flandre as she slashed the chains away with her lavatein, but more kept coming and caught her leg, then it swung her over to a wall. "Skill Card: Demon's Dinner Fork!"

Flandre shook her head before getting hit by the Skill Card, but then she quickly snapped out of it. "Taboo: Maze of Love!"

"Buriallusion: Phantomic Killer in Night Mist." Sakuya calmly said after appearing right behind her and hit her with it, knocking her straight to Meiling but she flew up to avoid being kicked by her.

"Time to use this new power." Flandre said as she closed her eyes, a dark aura surrounding her. "It's been fun playing with you, but now it's time to unleash my NEW power!" She laughed.

"This is going to get ugly..." Meiling said.

She glowed. "DIE!" She screamed, before making the shockwave that Shadow Queen always uses, destroying the entire area and filling it with smoke. Green Stars and the stamp were scattered everywhere. "You were foolish to defeat me." She smirked, but as the smoke faded away, her eyes widened. "What?!"

"Water sign: Jellyfish Princess." Patchouli said, as the bubble shield disappeared.

"That can't be possible, you should be dead!"

"We don't lose that easily." Patchouli said. "Earth Water Sign: Noachian Deluge!" She exclaimed, as she yelled in pain while Koakuma kicked her away to Meiling.

"Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!" Meiling exclaimed, kicking her hard enough to send her into the water.

"Speed Sign: Luminous Richochet!" Sakuya exclaimed.

Flandre jumped out of the water after being hit by several knives as she glared at them all. "How can this be...?! I'm losing to a bunch of losers like you?!"

"We're not losers." Remilia said. "We're the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew...your family." She said. "Scarlet Gensokyo."

Flandre tried to dodge, but Sakuya and Meiling held her down as she was screaming in agony while the two of them were taking it like troopers they are, as she fell to the ground in defeat. "Let's take her back..." Sakuya said, wincing a little.

"How dare you!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Yukari standing right there in pure anger. "We worked hard to have Flandre...and you go ahead and destroy our hard work!"

"Face it Shadow Queen...you're not going to win this time." Patchouli said. "Tell Hades that he can go suck it for all we care."

Yukari growled under her breath. "Oh, you're asking for it." She glared. "Sinister Spirits: Double Bla-" A knife appeared right in front of her head, causing her to gasp and then was hit by it, making her scream in pain.

"Let's get out of here." Sakuya said, as she was holding the Green Stars and the stamp in her arms while Patchouli held the knocked out Flandre on her shoulder as they nodded and then flew off.

**Comet Observatory**

"Unbelievable..." Polari said as he watched the whole thing.

"Man, and I thought Erza was strong." Fire Bro said as they watched them land.

"Alright, we need to rescramble her memories..." Koakuma said. "And get that dark power that Shadow Queen gave her out of her."

"I'll build a machine for that." Nitori said as she got right to work.

_A few minutes later..._

"Got it!" Nitori said. "I call it the Rescramblifying Memory machine!"

"Uh, what about the dark power?" Meiling asked.

"That's the beauty of this thing; this will get rid of it." She said.

"Oh, cool." Patchouli said as she put her down on the machine as Nitori strapped Flandre in. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're still in Honeycomb Starway." Nitori replied. "Polari told me to stay behind in case if you guys beat Flandre."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Man, those girls are stronger than I thought..." Ghirahim said. "I thought we'd use Flandre against them but...i've underestimated them."

"Yeah well...I would've brought her back if it wasn't for that stupid time stopping witch." Yukari muttered, having a bandage on her forehead.

"Even if we did lose Flandre, they still won't make it in time for the Deity mask." Hades calmly said.

"How is it that you're calm? We lost a mentally unstable vampire...AND WE ALMOST LOST ME TOO!" Yukari yelled.

"Fear not...we have others." Hades said, motioning over to the others.

"Good point...this will be quite interesting." Yukari smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally gonna have UN Owen Was Her again...and then I discovered One Who Gets In Our Way while listening to Smash Bros music...and I thought it would be fitting.<strong>


	37. Snowy Lands

**To The Worldwalker: Oh...yeah. I'm NOT gonna throw you into this story, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)<strong>

The Scarlet Devil Team saw everyone coming in for a landing. "So how was it?" Nitori asked.

"It would've been more fun if it weren't for those platforms slowing us down." Luigi muttered.

"Ugh, tell me about it." Lucy said. "Seriously, I would've been having fun if I could fly."

Erza walked over to Flandre. "How is she?"

"Knocked out." Nitori replied. "But right now, the rescrambling her memories seems to be going well."

"That's good to hear."

Polari was looking at the screen. "Hmm..." He looked at it. "Luigi's not gonna like this one..." He muttered.

"So how may places do we have left?" Bowser asked.

"Well, two." Polari replied. "Wait, no...three. There seems to be some sort of place specific for Captain Toad and Toadette."

"Let's go over there!" Captain Toad exclaimed as Toadette nodded as they took off.

"And the other two?" Bowser asked.

"Peepa's Fog Bog and Cosmic Cannon Cluster." Polari replied. "And uh...the former is a ghost house."

"Okay, I am NOT going there." Luigi said.

"Oh yes you are." Bowser said, dragging the plumber away. "You're going over there whether you like it or not." He chuckled.

"MARIO! HELP ME!" He cried out.

"Sorry bro, but since he's on our side at the moment, I can't help you." Mario said.

"Oh come on!" Luigi exclaimed and then Bowser placed him in the Launch Star.

"In you go." He said as the Launch Star launched him away as he then went after him as Mario, Peach, Blue Toad, Reimu, Youmu, Patchouli, Hammer Bro and Erza went with him.

"So I guess we're going to the other?" Marisa asked.

"Pretty much." Polari said as the others went to the other Launch Star and took off.

"Uh, Polari?" Koopa caught his attention.

"Yes?"

"There's something you should see about Cosmic Cannon Cluster."

"What is it?" He went over to look and raised an eyebrow. "What is that Shadow Queen up too?"

"I dunno, but I'm not liking it."

_World Star-8: Fogginess_

**Footline Lane (Super Mario 3D World)**

Luigi landed headfirst right into the snow as the others landed on the snow perfectly. "Heh, that's a good look for ya." Bowser said as Youmu and Reimu pulled Luigi out of the snow

"Why does it have to be a Ghost House?" Luigi sighed. "Can't it be like a circus?"

"Sorry, Green 'stache, but you can't have fun all the time." Bowser chuckled as they walked around the area.

"Hmm..." Patchouli looked around the area. "What's with all these doors?" She wondered.

"I guess they're fakes?" Blue Toad wondered as he went in one, appearing several feet away from them. "Yeah, they transport you to another area over here."

"I see Key coins." Peach said. "I guess we'll just have to collect them."

"Well this should be a breeze." Reimu said as they went off to collect them, and then they heard screaming as they all looked to see Luigi surrounded by Peepas.

"Oh, Luigi..." Youmu sighed.

"Anyone got an invincibility star?" Blue Toad wondered.

Erza looked at a light shining out near a grave as she pulled it up, revealing an Invincibility Star. "I'll come save you." She said as she ran straight to them and killed the Peepas with her invincibility as a Green Star appeared in her hands. "You're safe now."

"Thanks." Luigi smiled.

"Honestly, if you weren't kidnapped by King Boo, you would've conquered your fear of the ghosts a long time ago." Youmu muttered as she collected the last Key coin, unlocking a box and then they went into the next area.

They landed on a raft. "Why are we on a raft?" Patchouli wondered as Hammer Bro looked down.

"Well, if it weren't for the raft...we'd be right in the poison water." Hammer Bro replied. "So we're lucky."

"Except we're heading right for a poison waterfall." Luigi said. "We're dead."

"I don't think it's THAT bad." Hammer Bro said, and then they fell as the raft landed in the water again, knocking them down. "Although...it made a bumpy ride."

"Mama mia...I thought I was gonna die." Luigi muttered.

"We don't die that easily." Peach said and then looked at Bowser.

"Oh come on, I don't die THAT easily too." He said as they walked through the snow while Patchouli curiously went into a mystery box while the others carefully walked through the boardwalk that occasionally disappeared into the fog, but luckily, none of them fell into the poison water as Reimu flew over to collect a stamp and them came back as they got to the flagpole as Patchouli rejoined them with a Green Star in her hand.

"Mystery Box?" Peach asked.

"Yep." Patchouli nodded as they noticed Bowser climbing up the flagpole.

"Uh...sir...? You're putting too much pressure on the flagpole." Hammer Bro said.

"Oh please...this flag will handle it." He said as he got on top of it, his face was still there, except it was red this time.

"Oh...I was thinking the flag would change colors too." Reimu said. "How disappointing."

"Good to know." Youmu said, and then the flag snapped in half thanks to Bowser's weight, as he fell on his shell.

"I told ya..." Hammer Bro sighed as he and Mario helped him up.

"I wanted to go down with style." Bowser said.

"Riiight." Mario chuckled.

_Meanwhile..._

_World Star-9: Cosmic Cannon Headache_

**Simmering Lava Lake (Super Mario 3D World)**

The others landed and then looked around. "Okay, how is a platform like that going to carry us all?" Wendy wondered.

"I dunno..." Sora said.

"How nice of you to come." A voice said as they saw Yukari standing on a platform in front of them. "I've been...busy ever since you took Flandre away from us."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sakuya asked.

"Along with these wonderful cannons are Bullet Bill Blaster and Banzai Bill Blasters." Yukari said. "And there's a surprise for you at the end."

"I swear, if it's King Bills..." Pit muttered.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Pitty." Yukari smirked and then disappeared into a gap.

Pit blinked. "Did she just call me Pitty?"

"She did." Dark Pit replied as they went on the moving platforms and were already bombarded with cannons.

"This is crazy!" Lucy exclaimed, as the Gensokyo girls were firing danmaku at the cannonballs.

"I've faced crazier crap..." Marisa said. "And trust me, it was crazy."

"You don't say?" Jr looked at her before dodging a cannonball as they got to the base while Meiling grabbed a stamp and then when they stepped foot on it, they were greeted by Bullet Bills.

"This feels weird being bombarded by your own Bullet Bills..." General Guy said as they quickly dodged them.

"Now you know how we feel!" Rosalina told him as they kept on going, as they avoided more cannonballs as they went into a warp pipe, however Meiling kicked a wall to reveal a Green Star and then went in, then they were in a water section...and Marisa's already freaking out.

_Ah geez, we need to get through this as quick as we can._ Reimu thought._ Because Nitori is still keeping an eye on Flandre..._ She thought as they kept on going, avoiding more cannonballs until they saw Torpedo Teds heading right for them.

_Torpedo Teds?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!_ Marisa thought as they quickly avoided them while getting another Green Star as they eventually got to the warp pipe with Marisa already running out of air since she was freaking out on the inside...but when they came out...Marisa wasn't with them.

"Where's Marisa?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no..." Reimu looked in the warp pipe and then hopped in it. "You guys keep on going, I got a best friend to save!" She exclaimed, and then seeing Lucy going in with her.

"You might need Aquarius for this." Lucy said as Reimu nodded and then they both dove in, to see Yukari holding Marisa down, as their eyes widened.

_Heh, what are you gonna do about this?_ Yukari thought to herself, looking at the two girls._ In a few moments, Marisa will die._

_I gotta do something..._ Lucy thought. Open! _Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!_

Aquarius appeared in front of them and gave Yukari a dirty look. "So let me get this straight...you've been brought back from the dead?" She asked as she nodded. "Hmph..." Aquarius took out her urn. "Here's what I think of you!" She exclaimed and swung it, sending a wave of water to her, but Yukari pulled up Marisa as a shield, as she took the hit.

_Useless._ Yukari thought. _If you try to hit me, I'll use Marisa as a shield._ She smirked. _Tick tock, ladies...what are you gonna do?_

Reimu growled under her breath, taking out a spell card, but Yukari pulled up Marisa again, ready to end her once and for all, the look in her eyes saying that she'll just use Marisa to shield herself, forcing Reimu to put it away.

_That's a good girl._ Yukari thought and then aimed her hand at the three of them. This is where I'll kill the three of you. She thought. Farewell...

Suddenly, she was slammed into a wall, making her yell in pain and in the water, making her lose tons of air._ What the heck?!_ She thought.

"Hmph...good thing I got here in time." A voice said as they looked to see Nitori with FLUDD strapped to her back.

_Nitori!_ Reimu thought and then Nitori manipulated the water so that the three of them...minus Yukari and Aquarius to breathe.

"I manipulated it." She replied.

"Thanks." Reimu said and then picked up the drowned Marisa. "We'll just be taking this." She said and then they went back into the warp pipe while Aquarius went back to the Celestial world with Nitori following them.

_Darn you..._ Yukari thought as she could feel she was about to pass out as she made a gap and then quickly went in, closing it behind her and coughing. "Stupid water manipulator! I could feel Marisa dying in my hands...I WAS SO CLOSE!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Someone's having an off day..." Ghirahim said. "I think it's because you lent some of your power to Flandre."

"SHUT UP." She yelled and then walked away out of pure anger.

"Must be that time of the month for her." Ghirahim said.

"Nah, she's always angry." Pandora told him.

_Back with the others..._

Natsu had taken the flagpole and they were waiting for them as they then saw the others landing in front of them. "How is she?" He asked.

"I'm just glad we got to her just in time." Reimu sighed. "Still...we need to get the water out of her."

"I think Erza can handle that." Wendy said as they nodded and then took off from the Launch Star that appeared.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you make Cosmic Cannon Cluster more annoying and insane? Add Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills!<strong>


	38. Getting Yukari Back

**To The Worldwalker: That would actually be funny.**

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

They landed as Reimu put Marisa down. "We need to get the water out of her..." She said, looking worried as the others landed.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"Shadow Queen nearly drowned her." Reimu replied.

"Normally, I would be happy about this...but..." Bowser looked at her. "That would've been me."

"You'd drown me while you were at it." Luigi muttered.

"Heh, true." Bowser chuckled as Polari noticed something on the screen.

"Hello, what do we got here?" He wondered as he curiously looked. "Oh cool, we just unlocked World Mushroom."

"World Mushroom? What about World Crown?" Pit asked.

"It's after World Flower...which is right next to World Mushroom." Polari replied. "Alright, let's get this thing into high gear and take off!" He exclaimed as the Observatory took off to World Mushroom, while Mario and Eirin worked together to get the water out of Marisa, with Reimu right by her side.

"Okay, we need to think of a strategy to get Shadow Queen out of Yukari..." Pit said. "How are we gonna get the Shadow Queen out of Yukari?"

"Maybe...if we hit her hard enough, it could send her flying out of her." Nitori said. "But who's a hard hitter?"

"Natsu is!" Happy piped up. "And so is Erza!"

"Pfft..." Bowser shook his head. "I can easily drop kick that Shadow Queen with one hand tied behind my back."

"We could call up Captain Falcon..." Dark Pit said.

"Oh no...we don't need that Falcon Puncher here." Bowser said. "We already got a punching maniac." He said, motioning over to Natsu.

"I'm not a maniac." Natsu glared at him.

"Except when you're mad." Pit said as the Comet Observatory came to a halt near World Mushroom.

"Alright, here we are!" Polari exclaimed. "World Mushroom!" He then looked at the first two worlds. "Okay, Rolling Hills and Mount Beanpole."

"Didn't we go through those worlds?" Sora wondered.

"I guess there's different versions of them." Roxas said.

Polari noticed something. "Oh...lovely."

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"Shadow Queen is waiting for you guys at Rolling Hills." He replied.

Reimu clenched her fists. "She'll pay for this." She said. "I'm going straight to her and give her a piece of my mind."

"We'll go with you." Erza said.

"Alright." Reimu nodded.

"I'll go too." Mario said. "I owe her a beating ever since she killed me back at the Palace of Shadow."

"I'll go with." Peach said, taking out her frying pan. "She's going to pay for killing me too."

"Got room for one more?" Bowser asked. "She killed you right before I was going to kidnap you. I am going to enjoy taking her down."

"Mama mia..." Mario sighed. "Of course you'd say that." He muttered as they all took off to Rolling Hills.

"Alright, I guess the rest of you will take on Mount Beanpo-...where'd Pit go?" Polari asked.

"Shadow Queen killed him too, so he wanted a piece of the action." Dark Pit replied. "Sora, Roxas and Xion went there too."

"Ah."

_World Mushroom-1: Shadow Queen Battle_

**Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World)**

They all landed in Rolling Hills, but this time it was night. "It's night?" Reimu asked.

"Why yes, it is." A voice said as they looked to see Yukari sitting on a hill. "Judging by the clock, you got 60 hours left." She said.

"Shadow Queen..." Reimu growled under her breath. "You're going to pay for what you did to Marisa!"

Yukari laughed. "Oh, it looked like she was having a fun time...until Nitori had to ruin everything." She sighed. "Hmph...I guess no one likes fun."

"Oh we do..." Natsu said, his fists igniting. "But when bad guys have fun...it's not fun at all!"

"It is to us." She said and then hopped down. "Now, enough talk." She smirked. "I am going to enjoy killing every single one of you."

"That's what you think!" Peach exclaimed as they got ready for battle.

**Necrofantasia (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"Evil Spirits: Xanadu of Straight and Curve." Yukari said, but they quickly dodged them all as Sora and Bowser ran straight to Yukari, but she made a gap, went in and then reappeared above them. "I'm up here."

"Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!" Reimu exclaimed.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but Yukari dodged them all.

"Oh my, you'll have to do better than that." She said. "Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple."

Erza went into her Black Wing Armor and flew up, then slashing Yukari several times and then slashed her down, where Mario punched and kicked her away. "You think you can defeat me easily? You are foolish!" She exclaimed and then summoned dark hands as they disappeared, as they sucked some health out of Xion and Lucy, but Sora and Roxas quickly slashed them away and used Curaga on them.

"Thanks." Lucy said. "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as Taurus came running through and slashed Yukari, sending her flying away.

"Let's see if you like this!" Yukari charged up a move.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Yukari quickly dodged it.

"Border Sign: Quadruple Barrier!" Yukari exclaimed, but they quickly dodged the attack as Peach ran straight to her and swung her frying pan, but Yukari jumped back and kicked her away. "SHOCKWAVE!" She yelled, unleashing the powerful shockwave, but Erza summoned her Adamantine Shield and motioned for the others to get behind her. "You fools think you can just escape?" She asked as she appeared right above them. "Fantasy Next: Flying Glow Worm's Nest!"

"Alright, that's it." Sora said. "GRAVIGA!" He yelled, as Yukari slammed into the ground.

"You...brat..." She got up. "You should've stayed dead!"

"Thank goodness for Crystal Stars." Sora chuckled and then uses Ars Arcanum to send her straight to Bowser who did a mighty uppercut to send her flying in the air, and then Reimu flew up and kicked her down.

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!" Reimu exclaimed as Yukari screamed in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" Yukari exclaimed. "Aerial Bait: Laced with Venom!" She aimed it right at Wendy and Lucy, but Pit got in the way, summoning his Guardian Orbitars and then reflected the danmaku back to Yukari, making her yell in pain as Pit then switched to Tiger Claws as he slashed her several times. "How is it...i'm losing to a bunch of losers like you?!"

"It's obvious." Pit said. "You gave some of your power to Flandre, which weakened you...and that was your biggest mistake."

"No...It was just a tiny portion!"

"You might think you did...but you didn't. It was a huge chunk of your power." Bowser told her.

"Impossible...I am not going to lose to a bunch of idiots like you!" She exclaimed. "This will destroy you...i'm sure of it!" She quickly took out a card, but then Xion used Stopza on her. Crap!

"Natsu...do it." Xion looked at him.

"With pleasure." Natsu's fists ignited as he ran straight to her.

Crap! When is this stupid Stopza spell going to wear off?! She thought, watching the Dragon Slayer getting dangerously close to her.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching her extremely hard...which suddenly knocked the Shadow Queen out of Yukari, as she hit a wall. "Bulls-eye!"

"Agh..." Yukari shook her head. "What happened...?"

"You got possessed by Shadow Queen...again." Reimu said.

Yukari's eye twitched and then glared angrily at Shadow Queen who was getting up. "Oh...that tears it." She said and then looked at the card in her hand and looked at Natsu. "Mario...do you got a Fire Flower on you?"

"I have a spare, yes." He said as he tossed it to Yukari as she grabbed it.

"I want to end the Shadow Queen...in style." She said as she absorbed the Fire Flower. Red streaks in her hair, her hat was orange and red, her eyes changed into a fiery red, her umbrella was a smoldering orange and fire was painted on her dress.

"Do you really think...you can defeat me? I'll easily come back!" Shadow Queen exclaimed.

"Yes..." She told her. "But you can't teleport."

"Uh oh..."

"Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station." Yukari said, as a train came out of a gap...but this time...since she absorbed the Fire Flower...the train was on fire and it was a lot faster.

"No! I can't go out this way!" Shadow Queen exclaimed, but Xion used Stopza on her.

"Have a nice ride." Xion smiled innocently as Yukari opened up a gap behind Shadow Queen as the train slammed into her and went inside the gap.

"So...where is the train going?" Reimu asked.

Yukari giggled. "Melty Monster Galaxy."

The gap opened up in the galaxy as the Shadow Queen looked to see the lava getting really close to her. "No...NO!" She exclaimed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yukari closed the gap and smiled. "And that's the end of her." She said and then was hugged by Reimu and the others. "Now come on, we got some Green Stars to collect." She said as they nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonetail cried in sadness.

"Poor thing..." Pandora sighed as she gently petted Bonetail. "He just lost her master..."

Ghirahim looked at Hades. "How come you're all calm? We just lost our best fighter!"

"Normally, I would be raging right about now..." Hades said. "But you have to admit...that was so incrediably brutal, it was so awesome!" He smiled, as Bonetail roared in sadness again.

"Well...I guess I'm up." Zant said as he made a portal. "I'll go meet them at Hands-on Hall." He said as he disappeared into it.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I didn't forget about you guys! I was busy with other fanfictions...but i'm back!**


	39. Trouble at Hands-on Hall

**To BlazingEdge: You might want to blame Kingdom Smash for that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)<strong>

"Well, that escalated quickly." Boomerang Bro said.

"True, but at least we don't have to worry about the Shadow Queen again." Polari said as a gap opened up and then they walked out.

"Who needs to fly when you can use gaps?" Yukari smiled and then glanced at Flandre and Marisa. "Hades is going to pay for this..."

"Tell me about it." Pit muttered.

"By the way..." Yukari looked at them. "Before I lost control and Shadow Queen took control over me again...I know who Hades' followers are."

"We know of Ghirahim, that's all we know." Mario said. "And Pandora."

"Right, but there's also Zant, Bonetail, Antasma, Wingo..." Yukari folded her arms. "I swear, I feel like I'm forgetting someone but that's about it." She said as the others returned.

"Oh, so she's back." Link said.

"Yep." Yukari nodded as Polari looked at the screen.

"Okay, I'm seeing no activity in Deep Jungle Drift and Shadow Alley Play...but I AM seeing major activity in Hands-on Hall." Polari said and looked at Link and Zelda. "Zant is over there."

"Zant's back, huh?" Link said and unsheathed the Master Sword. "Time for round two..." He said as he walked in the gap that Yukari made as Zelda walked in as well.

"I'll keep an eye on Marisa and Flandre." Nitori said. "You guys go to the other areas."

"Alright." Reimu nodded.

_World Mushroom-5: Zant Attacks_

**Hands-On Hall (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Wow, it's a pretty place." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it is." Link said. "However...with Zant lurking around this place, he might screw this place up." He said as Zelda nodded at this as they walked around, looking for Zant.

"Where do you think he might be?" Zelda wondered.

"I dunno..." Link looked around, and suddenly he yelled in pain as Zelda turned around to see he was being shot at by Zant.

**Zant's Theme (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Zant yelled. "THAT WAS FOR KILLING ME LONG AGO!"

"Zant..." Link growled under his breath. "We meet again."

"It seems you brought your girlfriend with you. Now...do you think she's an actual good fighter?"

"Buddy, I've been in three Smash tournaments...don't underestimate me." Zelda said.

"Oh ho! You think you can intimidate me with that so-called Smash Bros tournament thing? Well, let's see if you can keep up with me!"

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah." Zelda nodded as they got in battle positions.

**Zant Battle (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Zant aimed his hands at the two of them and fired shots, but Link blocked with his shield and Zelda used Nayru's Love to knock them back. "Impressive..." He said but then teleported behind them and slashed the two of them away. "But not good enough!"

Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at him, but Zant jumped back. "Oh ho! Nice try with that bomb!" He exclaimed as it exploded and then he fired shots through the smoke, but when the smoke cleared...only Link was there. "Weren't there two of you?" He wondered, and then he got slashed through a wall...by a Phantom. "Ooof!" He exclaimed and then looked. "A Phantom?"

"Yeah, I control one of these guys." Zelda said as she controlled it again, slashing Zant several times but he kept dodging every slash.

"Now this is way impressive!" Zant exclaimed as he kept dodging. "Tell me, do you control Dark Nuts as well?"

"No..."

"Well you're not impressive at all! You're just a weak pathetic princess who only knows how to teleport, reflect and summon one of these bad boys." Zant taunted as Zelda's eye twitched as Link and the Phantom slashed Zant several times, but he blocked with his own swords and kept attacking, then impaled the Phantom, as it disappeared. "Ha! That Phantom was a weak war-" The phantom disappeared as a Din's Fire was inches away from his face. "-rior..." He said before getting hit by Din's Fire.

_This is why I don't call her pathetic every time we spar..._ Link thought as he threw a boomerang at Zant as he was recovering from the Din's Fire.

"Oh joy, boomerangs..." Zant muttered. "What else do you got in those bottomless pits that you call pockets?" He wondered before seeing Zelda transform into Sheik. "That's new!" He said. "So you turned into a guy...I always knew you were a crossdresser." He said, which caused Sheik to scream in anger and threw needles at him, but he teleported. "Oh, I love pushing buttons!"

"Hey Zant, have you seen this?" Link asked, pulling out the Megaton Hammer.

"What in the...how are you holding that?!" He asked in shock, as Sheik slashed through him and then used Bouncing Fish on him, knocking him to Link who swung the hammer at him, making him go flying through several support beams holding Hands-on Hall.

"It's how I hold the Ball and Chain...I'm a lot stronger than you might think." He said, and then suddenly, Hands-on Hall was falling to the ground. "Uh oh..."

Zant got up. "I ain't done with you yet!" He exclaimed...and then the flagpole landed RIGHT on top of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Heh, that took care of him." Link said as he used his shield to protect him and Shiek from the falling rubble and then Sheik collected the Green Stars, and then Zant got up, glaring at them.

"You may have won this round, but next time I will destroy the both of you...AND FIGURE OUT A WAY TO DESTROY THAT HAMMER!" He yelled as he disappeared.

"I still have a ball and chain that I haven't used for years." Link said as he put the hammer away as Sheik turned back into Zelda.

"I am so going to kill him the next time we encounter that jerk." Zelda said as she took the flagpole.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I told you..." Ghirahim said.

"Oh shut up." Zant said. "I didn't know he had that hammer with him." He muttered, glancing at Hades. "And what are YOU doing?"

"Oh, just reviving someone else to replace the Shadow Queen." Hades replied.

"And who might that be?" Zant asked.

"Ghirahim should know." Hades said.

"I don't."

"Then how about these two simple words: Skyward Sword." He replied as Ghirahim's eyes widened.

"No...you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"Alright, I give...who is it?" Zant asked.

"...Demise." Ghirahim replied.

"Who?"

"You'll find out later." Ghirahim said. "Hey...where'd Antasma go?"

"Oh, he went to give that Lucas kid nightmares. He'll be back." Hades replied.  
>"Ah." He nodded and then glanced at Bonetail. "And what about him?"<p>

"I'll release him when the time is right..." Hades replied. "He'll be out and about when I figure out what world to send him in." He said. "I think I should send him to world Flower but what level? Hmm..."

"Boss Blitz?" Pandora chimed in.

"Nah...I was thinking Sprawling Savanna." Hades replied.

"Okay, that works too." Pandora said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait...I got distracted by Kingdom Smash...and every time I finish a chapter from that and go over to the next chapter in this story, my brain refuses to cooperate. Sorry!<strong>

**...I was also distracted by Markiplier's Five Nights at Freddy's because I was curious what all the talk was all about...**


	40. Another Ship Wreck

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"That's strange..." Polari said.

"What is it?" Nitori asked.

"For some bizarre reason, these bad guy readings are extremely off the charts..." Polari said.

"So get a new one then." Fire Bro said.

"Hang on...maybe if I do this..." Polari touched something on the screen to bring up the chart. "Whoa..."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, with Hades...it was pretty high like at his level." He explained. "However, it just dramatically went sailing up to..." He blinked. "Who the heck is Dyntos?"

Pit landed and heard the name. "Oh! I know who Dyntos is!" He exclaimed as the others landed.

"Alright, who is it?" He asked as Pit explained who Dyntos was. "Really...he's powerful than Hades himself?"

"Yep."

"Well then..." Polari looked back at the chart. "Hmm...well judging from how bad this is turning out..." He looked. "I assume Hades revived another bad guy...but far more powerful than Shadow Queen."

"Oh, he's probably just being cocky." Dark Pit said. "You know how Hades is."

"Yeah well...he might've brought someone back that might actually succeed in killing some of us." Pit said, glancing at Marisa. "I mean, seeing as how Shadow Queen almost killed Marisa."

"Well whatever...best not to worry about it." Polari said as he looked at it. "Hmm, different versions of Spooky Seasick Wreck and Boiling Blue Bully Belt are the only ones left of World Mushroom..." He said and then blinked. "Boiling Blue Bully Belt...wow, try saying that five times fast."

"Spooky?" Luigi asked. "That's okay, I'll stay here."

"Come on, you big baby." Youmu said as she dragged him to the launch star with Bowser, General Guy, Roxas, Xion, Remilia, Meiling and Mario.

"Oh this is SO not fair!" Luigi exclaimed before blasting off.

_World Mushroom-6: A Giant on a Ship_

**Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"WHOOOOA!" Luigi faceplanted on the ship as the others landed near him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Two words, Green Stache: Man up." Bowser said. "Youmu over here saved everyone from King Boo and what did you do? You didn't do jack squat."

"I was GOING to..." Luigi muttered. "But no, he had to shoot me with that lightning..."

"You probably just stood there like a deer in a headlight."

"Hey!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Now now, break it up, you two." Youmu got between them. "Let's just get through this area." She said.

"She's right. Gensokyo is at stake here and we have no time for fighting." General Guy said. "Even though I like to give Luigi here a hard time on occasion..."

"Let's face it...we all do." Remilia said.

"What is it...pick on Luigi day?" Luigi asked as they walked around.

"It's ALWAYS pick on Luigi day." Bowser chuckled.

"At least Mario doesn't pick on me." Luigi muttered.

"Bro...I do too. Just not as bad as a certain Koopa." He said, glancing at Bowser.

"Hey, I like to give him a hard time and you know it." He said and then noticed a Ty-Foo. "So um, what are these things?"

"Ty-Foos. The only thing that can defeat them is a Mega Mushroom." Youmu replied.

"Well, all we need is to find a ? Block." General Guy said as they walked around. "All I see are bricks."

"Hmm..." Xion noticed a ? Block and then used Strike Raid on it, revealing a Mega Mushroom as it moved over to her and then she grew gigantic. "Oh baby!"

"Man, I wanted one." Bowser sighed.

"What, and make Giga Bowser even more terrifying? NO THANK YOU!" Luigi yelled.

"General Guy...write this down." He requested as General Guy wrote it down.

"OH COME ON!"

"You walked right into that one." Meiling said, watching Xion use a more powerful Thundaga on an Octoomba while kicking a Bully to a Ty-Foo.

"Yeah, get them Xion!" Roxas encouraged as Xion was using all kinds of magic on the enemies and using Magnega on the Green Stars.

"Uh, should we tell her she's destroying the other ships?" Luigi asked.

"Let her have her moment." Youmu said, watching the enemies go flying around from the magic attacks, even the Ty-Foos were having a rough time with her.

"THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" Xion yelled, using Eruption...which destroyed everything around her, and accidentally knocked everyone away, and then she turned back to normal. "Um...did I overdo it?"

"What's your first clue?" Remilia asked, getting out of some rubble.

"Mama mia..." Luigi said as he got up.

"Has anyone seen my hat?" Mario asked, and then saw that Meiling was wearing it, who was currently knocked out as he took it.

"Welp, let's go. This place is destroyed." Bowser said as he put Meiling on his shoulder and then walked to a flagpole that was surprisingly still standing as Xion took it.

_With the others..._

_World Mushroom-7: Blue Lava Peril_

**Fort Fire Bros (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Ai yai yai...did it HAVE to be lava?" Hammer Bro asked as they got passed the first area.

"What, you're not a fan of it?" Mokou asked.

"What do you think, fire head?! Thanks to you guys, I've been thrown into lava all the dang time! I'm glad Kamek revives me all the time but since SOMEONE had to go and throw HIM into the lava, of course I wouldn't be a fan of it!"

"Kamek deserved it." Reimu said, looking at Hammer Bro. "If you were told that your best friend was killed but actually wasn't...you'd be a little pissed off too."

"She has a point." Rosalina said as she used a spin jump on a Splorch that was getting dangerously close to the Toads.

"If only I was there at the time..." Yukari muttered. "But no...I was encased in ice." She said, glaring at Jr.

"Sorry." Jr shrugged. "I had to do something."

"You know...something's been bugging me." Reisen said.

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

"How in the HECK did Bowser know about our world?" Reisen asked. "I mean, we didn't even KNOW about the Mushroom Kingdom until you guys arrived and ruined the Star Festival."

"I want to say Kamek...but I doubt it..." Peach muttered.

"I wonder if someone from Gensokyo made some sort of portal to go sight seeing to different worlds...and then came back and forgot to close the portal which made Bowser and the others have free reign over it." Captain Toad said as Yukari suddenly stopped walking.

"Oh my gosh..." Yukari said, putting her hand over her mouth after Peach collected the last Green Star and headed straight for the Flagpole.

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, I am so stupid..." Yukari said, facepalming herself.

"Wait a minute..." Patchouli looked at her. "It was YOU?!"

"I thought I had closed it during that time..."

_Flashback..._

* * *

><p><strong>Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)<strong>

"This Mushroom Kingdom world has been quite interesting." Yukari said and then opened a gap. "Well, that's enough visiting for today." She said as she walked in it. "Hey Ran! Chen!" She called out to them, accidentally forgetting to close it.

"Ha ha ha!" Bowser exclaimed as he walked near the gap. "Now, I just need to refuel this airship, and then I can go build my empire in the galaxy!" He exclaimed and then noticed the gap. "Hmm?" He wondered as he curiously walked to it and peeked his head into it. "Whoa..."

"Hey! The Star Festival is today!" Aya flew by the gap. "I can't wait to see what Reimu has in store for this festival!"

"Me too!" Marisa exclaimed. "It's gonna be a blast!"

_Star Festival in this place too, huh?_ Bowser thought and took out a walkie talkie. "Kamek...get down here. I want to show you something...and bring my son with you."

_Later..._

"What is this?" Kamek asked.

"Some sort of portal that leads us into this particular world." Bowser replied. "The best part is that this place is also having a Star Festival."

"Whoa..." Jr said. "What does this mean?"

"It means..." Bowser smirked. "Peach's castle won't be lonely." He said. "Gather the troops. We are crashing this festival."

* * *

><p><em>End flashback<em>

**Fort Fire Bros**

"Now it all makes sense..." Reimu said. "If you closed that gap, we would've had a peaceful Star Festival!"

"I know..." Yukari sighed. "This was all my fault."

"Hey, don't feel bad." Peach said. "So you forgot to close the gap. So what? We all made tons of new friends."

"She's right! Without that happening, we wouldn't have gotten to know you guys." Zelda chimed in.

"It's been a blast being your friends!" Pit smiled.

Yukari smiled. "Thanks..." She said as Reimu took the flagpole.

"Wait until the others hear this." Reimu said. "They're gonna get a kick out of it!" She exclaimed as they all took off back to the Observatory.  
>================================================================================================<p>

**The mystery has been solved! How did Bowser get into Gensokyo in the first place? Well now you know!**


	41. Fairy Tail vs Bonetail

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Are you serious?" Polari asked as they came back. "Yukari was the cause of all this?"

"Yep." Reimu nodded.

"Well that's interesting to know." Nitori said.

"Mmm...ugh..." A voice said as they looked to see Marisa getting up and shaking her head. "My achin'..." She muttered before seeing Yukari. "YOU!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Pit got in front of her, his hands spread out. "The Shadow Queen has been destroyed!"

"Seriously?" Marisa blinked. "And you didn't invite ME to the epic beat down?"

"We took care of it." Natsu smiled. "Besides, you were out cold."

"True..." Marisa nodded.

"Marisa, wait until you hear this." Reimu said and then told her about what caused the crash of the Star Festival.

"Now THAT totally makes sense." Marisa said and then glanced at Flandre. "How is she?"

"Well, the darkness is finally out of her, but she's still unconscious at the moment." Nitori said as the alarm sounded.

"What in blazes?" Polari wondered as he took a look. "Oh my goodness...five worlds popping up all at once!"

"What do we got?" Rosalina asked as she walked up to him.

"Switch Shock Circus, Floating Fuzzy Time Mine, a darker version of Piranha Creeper Creek, a Fort Fire Bros speed run and...Sprawling Savanna." He replied.

"I know where I'm NOT going to." Mario muttered.

"Whoa, hang on a second here..." Polari said. "Sprawling Savanna has...Bonetail."

"So that dragon is back, huh..." Dark Pit muttered. "I see..."

"DRAGON?!" Natsu yelled. "We'll take care of it!" He exclaimed as he went into the Launch Star while dragging Wendy along for the ride and taking off.

"Natsu, wait!" Erza exclaimed before going into the Launch Star after them, then Gray and Happy followed.

"...Well, I guess I'll go too." Lucy said as she went after them.

"I guess we'll have Fairy Tail handle it." Reimu said before seeing Yukari open up a gap. "And where are YOU going?"

"Oh...just to get another Dragon Slayer." She replied before going into the gap.

_World Flower-5: Dragon Battle!_

**Sprawling Savanna (Super Mario 3D World)**

Natsu landed on the ground. "Why did you bring me?" Wendy asked.

"Hey, we're Dragon slayers. I'm sure we can handle one dragon together." Natsu chuckled.

"Okay, but how about a skeleton?" Wendy asked, pointing to Bonetail who was walking up to them.

"Whoa, you don't see that every day!" Natsu exclaimed as the others soon joined him.

"Honestly, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Gray asked.

"Oh you're just jealous that I'm a Dragon slayer and you're not." Natsu smirked.

"Shut up!"

"Focus." Erza ordered as she looked at Bonetail. "It seems we have no choice at the matter." She said, summoning a sword.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonetail roared.

"Bring it, skeleton butt!" Natsu exclaimed as they all got ready.

**Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Natsu ran to Bonetail and jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched Bonetail head on, but then he chomped down on Natsu's fist. "OW!" He yelled. "You asked for it!" He exclaimed as he used an uppercut on him to make him release his hand.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled, as it hit Bonetail, but it shrugged it off and then breathed fire at him, but he breathed purple fire at him.

"Is that purple fire?!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza got in front of Gray and summoned her Adamantine shield to block it, but once it connected, her shiled shrunk and then it got her too, as she yelled in pain before shrinking.

"DID ERZA JUST SHRINK?!" Happy yelled.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LAMB! ARIES!" Lucy yelled and then took out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

Aries and Loke appeared in front of the bony dragon. "Whoa, a dragon. You don't see those every day." Loke said.

"Especially when it's a skeleton of a dragon." Aries added.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Bonetail breathed white fire at him as the flames collided, but Natsu's flames weren't enough as it pushed it back and then engulfed Natsu.

"If I know Natsu, he'd pull through." Gray said while Erza was on Happy's shoulder, but when the flames extinquished, Natsu was asleep. "You're kidding me!"

"HE'S ASLEEP?!" Happy yelled.

Loke and Aries ran to Bonetail. "REGULAS BEAM!" Loke yelled.

"WOOL BOMB!" Aries yelled, but Bonetail dodged the beam and then breathed blue fire at the Wool Bombs and the Celestial Spirits, but they dodged as it went right for Gray. "Gray, look out!" She exclaimed.

Gray tried to dodge the oncoming blue flame, but then he got hit with it but he turned out just fine when it hit him. "Nothing happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"It felt cold." Gray said. "Hmm, I guess blue fire is ice." He said as Wendy was shaking Natsu awake.

"Come on, Natsu! Wake up!" She begged, and then Natsu snapped away...right when Erza grew back to normal and accidentally crushed Happy.

"I'm awake!" Natsu exclaimed as he glared at Bonetail. "That rotten dragon messed with the WRONG Dragon Slayer!"

"Then maybe you need another strong Dragon Slayer." A voice said as they turned to see Gajeel standing near them, and Yukari was behind him.

"Gajeel!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll go collect the Green Stars." Yukari said and then flew off to collect them.

"Let's do this." Gajeel said as they nodded.

"VERNIER!" Wendy yelled, using it on everyone.

"Oh baby..." Gray smirked.

"ARMS!" She yelled.

"Ever punched something before?" Loke asked.

"Uh...no." Aries replied.

"Well you're about to." He smirked as they went and attacked Bonetail as he attempted to chomp down or stomp on them, but they all dodged as Aries punched Bonetail's body.

"Did that get him?" Aries wondered.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, knocking Bonetail several feet.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled as Erza went into Purgatory Armor and slashed Bonetail several times while dodging Bonetail's tail swing.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled.

"AROOOO!" Bonetail roared and breathed green fire at all of them, but they quickly dodged the attack.

"Just breathe normal fire!" Natsu exclaimed. "I want to eat some of that!"

"I don't think he'll listen." Gray said as Loke and Aries still attacked the bony dragon.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled as he slashed Bonetail at the same time as Erza.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled.

"Arooooo..." Bonetail weakly roared as it attempted to bite and slash with his claws, but they quickly dodged.

"Oh yeah, we're taking this dragon down!" Gray exclaimed.

"We'll finish it off." Natsu said, nodding at the other Dragon Slayers. "Time for some special moves."

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!"

"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

Yukari watched all of this after taking the flagpole and smiled. "I wonder what it'd be like to join Fairy Tail?" She wondered to herself as Bonetail fell to the ground in defeat, and shattering once he fell to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed as he high fived Wendy and Gajeel, and then hearing the others cheering.

Yukari appeared in front of them and made a gap. "Come on, let's go back to the observatory." She said as they nodded and then walked in.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well there goes THAT dragon!" Zant exclaimed.

"Hmph." Demise folded his arms. "Those so-called Dragon Slayers defeated the dragon." He said. "But I highly doubt they can take me out so easily."

"There's Link you need to worry about." Ghirahim said.

"Ha! That scrawny man won't win so easily next time." He chuckled and then glanced at Ghirahim. "Come, Ghirahim. We need to plan." He said as Ghirahim nodded and then walked away.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Pandora asked. "Demise is at Dyntos's level and...he might overthrow you."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I tightened the leash on him."

"So you're saying that you brought back HALF of his power?"

"That is correct. However, his power will return once I am killed, but let's face it. I don't die that easily." Hades chuckled.

_Just as long as Pit doesn't use some sort of item like the Daybreak..._ Pandora thought.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Bonetail. Dragon Slayers. How could I not?**

**You might've noticed that I skipped the first four levels of World Flower. That's because i'm speeding things up a little. I don't want to take forever getting to the Fierce Diety mask!**


	42. A Bad Day at the Beach

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"I have never seen teamwork like THAT before." Polari said. "That was amazing!"

"Remind me to never piss off the Dragon Slayers." A Shy Guy said as the gap opened up and Fairy Tail and Yukari walked out.

"You guys know how to get it done!" Nitori exclaimed as they nodded.

"Ah, that dragon was nothing." Gajeel chuckled as he noticed everyone else returning.

"Hey, it's Gajeel!" Pit exclaimed.

"Sup." Gajeel did a nod to them, and then Polari heard an alarm.

"Now what?" He wondered as he curiously took a look. "More worlds are just popping up left and right!" He exclaimed.

"What do we got now?" Reimu asked.

"A Shiftier Boo Mansion, Pipeline Boom Lagoon, Blast Block Skyway and...i'm picking up something at Sunshine Seaside."

"A boss?" Dark Pit wondered.

"I guess so..." Polari looked at Yukari. "You wouldn't happen to know if he revived any water creatures, did you?"

"Not to my knowledge..." Yukari replied.

"Can I go to the beach?" Luigi asked, but Youmu and Bowser dragged Luigi to the Launch Star.

"Nope, you're going to the mansion." Youmu said as they tossed him into it and launched him away.

"You guys are horrible." Peach said.

"Hey, it's what we do." Bowser chuckled as he and Youmu took off as Remilia and Patchouli followed.

"I'll go see what's up at the beach." Marisa said as she hopped on her broom. "Later!" She exclaimed before flying off.

"I'll go with her." Reimu said as she took off.

Nitori thought about it. "I haven't done any action in a while." She said, stretching and then took off with Reimu and Marisa with FLUDD on her back, then Mario, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Happy and Pit followed them.

"Hey! I want to go to the beach too!" Lucy exclaimed before taking off, and then Peach joined her too.

"I wonder who's at the beach?" Sora wondered.

"I dunno..." Polari said. "I'm picking up one...no...two...wait a minute...THREE beings in that area."

_World Flower-9: Revenge of the Water Creatures_

**Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

They all landed on the sand as they looked at the water in front of them. "So, where is this big bad boss anyways?" Pit wondered.

"I guess we'll just have to look around." Marisa said as they walked around...until FLUDD picked something up.

"I am picking something up coming from the water...three beings." FLUDD said.

"From the water?" Pit wondered as Happy picked up Natsu so he could take a look. "See anything?"

"Well, I see a squid and a bony shark...I don't see the third one..." Natsu said.

"Gooper Blooper's back?!" Mario exclaimed. "...Eh, I'm not surprised."

Marisa shuddered when 'Bony shark' was mentioned. "Ah geez, why that thing?!" She exclaimed as Gooper Blooper hopped out of the water and looked at them while Kingfin peeked his head out of the water, looking directly at Marisa.

"Is that the shark that nearly killed you?" Reimu asked.

"Yes..." Marisa nodded, shuddering at the memories.

"We'll take all of them down!" Natsu clenched his fists. "Bring it!" He smirked as his fists burst into flames.

**Boss Battle (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Gooper Blooper aimed his tentacles at Natsu and Gajeel, but they quickly rolled out of the way and punched the Blooper while Erza ran to it and slashed it several times.

Pit aimed his Palutena Bow at Kingfin, but it simply bounced off of his head. "That is some armor." He said.

Nitori looked at the water and then smirked, as she made a water cannon out of it and then aimed at Kingfin. "Steady..." She then fired a water cannonball at him, making it roar in pain.

"Wait a minute..." Marisa said before smirking. "Oh, I am TOTALLY getting revenge on you!" She exclaimed as she flew up and took out her hakkerro. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, but Kingfin dived into the water, and then jumped out and firing his bony missiles at her. "I don't think so!" She yelled, firing danmaku at the missiles.

"Jewel Sign: Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade!" Reimu exclaimed.

Mario ran straight to Gooper Blooper who was busy trying to slap Natsu, Gajeel and Erza and then he grabbed the mouth and then pulled it back, much to its horror as it tried to slap him, but Natsu punched it away as Mario let go of it's mouth, as he fell down...but got back up and sprayed goop everywhere. "EW!" Peach yelled.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as Taurus came out and slashed Kingfin before jumping back to avoid being slapped by his tail.

Pit pulled out an X Bomb and smirked. "HERE YOU GO!" He yelled as he threw it at Kingfin and exploded, and then he tossed a Smart Bomb over to Marisa. "I bet you'll want to use this."

"Thanks." Marisa smirked and threw it at him, as it exploded right on top of Kingfin. "That was for trying to drown me, you stupid shark!" She exclaimed and then Nitori fired another cannonball at him.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, hitting Gooper Blooper head on and knocked him to the wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, frying the humongous Blooper as Erza picked it up and threw him to Mario, who used his Final Smash on him, frying him to a crisp and then Erza jumped up and slashed right through him, causing him to explode in light before he disappeared.

"Let's finish him off!" Reimu exclaimed and then flew straight to him as Kingfin fired missiles at her, but Taurus slashed through them with ease. "Divine Arts: Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick!" She exclaimed, kicking it out of the water. "Now Marisa!"

Marisa flew straight to him, and then stood on her broom. "This is for nearly killing me!" She exclaimed. "SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through Kingfin and the explosion completely destroyed him. "And that's how you kill Jaws the epic way." She smiled and then flew down.

"Man...Hades has been busy..." Pit muttered.

"I am still picking up another creature slowly making its way to the beach." FLUDD said.

"What, a water snail?" Pit asked.

"I doubt it." Marisa said, and then Peach screamed. "What is it?"

"WH-WHAT IS THAT?!" Peach screamed, pointing to the water as they all looked to see an all familiar flat manta ray.

**Phantamanta (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Phantamanta?!" Mario exclaimed. "Oh great..."

"Ugh...the one boss that took me forever to beat." Pit muttered.

"He doesn't look so tough." Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah, but that goop looks mighty threatening..." Nitori said.

"Whatever, we can still take it down!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran straight to it. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but once his fist hit the manta ray, he was launched straight into Gajeel and Erza, knocking them down.

"What the heck?!" Reimu exclaimed.

Phantamanta paid no attention to the others; it was mostly focused on Mario. "I hit it, but why did I bounce back?" Natsu wondered.

"Any attack you throw at him, it won't work! His only weakness is water!" Mario told them and jumped back from Phantamanta.

"Water...of course!" Pit exclaimed as he summoned the Poseidon Cannon. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be sweet." He said as Erza went into the Water Empress Armor.

"Do you got any more water things?" Natsu asked after Pit fired the cannon at Phantamanta.

"I got a Kracken Arm." Pit said, summoning it and then put it on Natsu's arm. "There you go." He said and fired another shot, as it yelled in pain and split into two.

"I think we can make some waves." Reimu said. "Got bombs on you?"

"Oh I got plenty of them." Marisa smirked as they flew over to the water.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled.

"What now?" Aquarius asked in annoyance.

"A phantom manta ray." Lucy replied.

Aquarius raised an eyebrow. "Oh brother..." She muttered before launching a wave at the phantom, while Marisa and Reimu were throwing bombs into the ocean as Gajeel was using Iron Dragon Roar from above to make some waves as well.

"EAT WATER!" Natsu yelled, firing from the Kracken Arm while Erza used Water Slash on the ray, as all of these attacks were making them split up.

"Wait, would the Ice Flower work?" Pit wondered. "I mean, ice IS frozen water after all." He said.

"Maybe..." Mario said, pulling one out and absorbing it while throwing another one to Peach as they threw ice balls at the manta ray, and surprisingly, it worked. "Oh yeah!"

"Great, now I just won't sit in the sidelines!" Peach cheered.

"Drown: Trauma in the Glimmering Depths!" Nitori exclaimed.

Phantamanta was screaming in pain from all the attacks until they were small enough...and then they went red and went everywhere. "I think we pissed them off." Marisa said.

"Ya think?" Reimu looked at them.

"There's too many of them!" Pit exclaimed as he tried to knock them away with Natsu, but two of them snuck up behind them and launched them straight to Mario and Peach, knocking them down.

"You rotten little things!" Erza exclaimed as she slashed through several of them, but she was quickly surrounded by more, as Aquarius launched tidal waves at the little ones, but more just kept coming.

"How many are there?!" Aquarius wondered.

"Too many!" Lucy exclaimed, as they were then completely overwhelmed by more tiny pissed off little Phantamantas.

"We gotta destroy them but there's like too many of these little buggers!" Marisa exclaimed.

"I'd hate to bring bad news...but I am all out of water." FLUDD said.

"Ah crap." Nitori muttered.

The little guys surrounded the group, and they moved in to finish them off, but suddenly a huge wave of water was right above them. "Uh, did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"No..." Aquarius said. "I was thrown over here like you." She said and then the water hit them, destroying the rest of the little manta rays and drenching everyone.

Marisa blinked. "Wow, you threw a good one."

"Uh, that wasn't me." Reimu said.

"I am picking up a spaceship." FLUDD said as they looked to see a familiar one.

"Isn't that Samus's ship?" Pit asked and then a gap opened up.

"I called her over." Yukari smiled and then went to go collect the Green Stars and take the flagpole as the spaceship opened up. "I mean, hey...what's a little fun of bringing over a Smash Bros character?"

"Technically, she's a Metroid character." Pit told her.

"Well, she was in the Smash tournament, wasn't she?" Yukari asked.

"...Good point." Pit said as they got in the ship and then took off while Yukari made another gap.

_Meanwhile..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"You revived them too?" Pandora asked.

"A long time ago, yes..." Hades replied. "It was right before Tabuu killed everyone."

"I see..." Pandora nodded in understanding. "However, it seems that gap hag has been busy since she brought Samus along for the ride."

"I know a way to keep her from attacking us..."

"And what is it?"

"Ever played Other M?"

Pandora blinked. "Where she was a total crybaby over that dumb Metroid?"

"Precisely. She was a total wimp in that game." Hades chuckled. "We'll just keep taunting her over it until she breaks down and cries!"

"You guys are totally evil!" Zant exclaimed. "...I like it!"

Ghirahim folded his arms after having a little discussion with Demise. "I think Link told me that she got over it when he summoned me from that stupid Assist Trophy."

Demise folded his arms as well. "Hmph, not even I would go that low from bringing up a bad past. I am much more civil than that."

"Until we...ya know..."

"I know...but we must wait for the perfect time to strike." Demise said.

"Vhat are those two up to?" Antasma wondered, looking at them suspiciously.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**When in doubt and there's a beach...use the water creatures from Mario!**


End file.
